Les Aventures d'Ella Barnes
by Floriie
Summary: Une héroïne bancale et asociale sur les bords: check Une meilleure amie parfaite : check Des amis géniaux même s'ils se mêlent un peu trop des affaires des autres: check Un charmant garçon qui va s'intéresser à elle pour d'obscures raisons: check Une peste détestable et détestée: check Un élément perturbateur qui la rend unique: check Voilà qui peut donner une histoire intéressante
1. Chapter 1

Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip

-Humfr..je grogne en frappant l'objet de mon malheur

Foutu réveil. Je sais même pas pourquoi il sonne en plus, ce sont encore les vacances. Sûrement une de mes soeurs qui s'essaye à l'humour.

En réalisant que je ne parviendrais pas à me rendormir, je sors de mon lit et commence à me préparer tranquillement, profitant du calme de la maison. Je me prépare un petit déjeuner royal, puis me rend dans la salle de bain où j'entreprends de me faire couler un bain. Je me glisse dans la baignoire en me délectant de la sensation de l'eau chaude contre ma peau. Les yeux fermés, je profite du silence qui règne, seuls les clapotis de l'eau se font entendre. Une minute...le silence règne? J'ouvre les yeux, et tends l'oreille, prise d'un sérieux doute. Pas le moindre bruit. Je suis seule chez moi. Mes parents travaillent, et mes soeurs sont toujours chez ma grand mère. Ce qui veut dire que c'est bien moi qui ai mis mon réveil, et non pas l'une d'elles. Mais pourqu...?

-Merde!

Je sors rapidement de mon bain en jetant un coup d'oeil à la pendule: 10h20. Je pousse un juron et me rue dans ma chambre pour m'habiller en vitesse, puis je cours jusqu'au point de rendez vous où je repère rapidement une ravissante jeune fille élégament assise sur un banc. Malgrè mon retard de plus d'une heure, elle est toujours là, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Je m'avance vers elle, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

Elle lève la tête de son live et me regarde d'un air dur, attendant une explication.

-Salut Vicky! Je commence avec un air enjoué, désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, c'est un peu cocasse en fait, tu vas rire...

-Permet moi d'en douter, me coupe-t-elle en me regardant toujours aussi méchament

-J'avais oublié, je dis penaude, mais maintenant je suis là c'est ce qui compte non?

Vicky est une personne qui pardonne vite, je m'attendais à voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage suite à mes excuses, mais non. Elle me fixe. Sourcil arqué. Bouche pincée. Les seuls bruits qui perturbent le silence de mort qui s'est installé sont les gargouillements de son ventre.

-Et si je t'offre un petit déjeuner dans le salon de thé de ton choix, tu me pardonnes? Je demande en ricanant, sûre de mon coup.

Pour toute réponse elle se lève avec entrain, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, m'attrape par la main et m'entraine en marchant à grand pas.

Vicky, c'est un ange tombé du ciel, elle est gentille, pas rancunière, pas suceptible, elle ne juge pas les gens, elle se serait probablement retrouvée à Poufsouffle si elle avait été une sorcière, mais quand elle a faim elle devient invivable.

-Vicky! Ella! Je suis ravie de vous revoir, ça fait longtemps! Comment allez-vous mes chéries?

Vicky s'empresse de répondre à Julia avec bonne humeur. Julia est une petite femme rondelette qui dirige le salon de thé préféré de Vicky. Une femme qui a un talent certain pour confectionner des patisseries délicieuses certes, mais qui est insupportable de par sa voix de créseille et l'odeur excessivement sucré de son parfum bon marché.

Julia nous mène à notre table dans une discussion animée à propos du frère de Vicky, qui ''il faut bien le dire, devient de plus en plus beau avec le temps, il aura du succès avec les filles et un bel avenir!''. Ce genre de discours sonnera toujours stupide mais dans le cas présent c'est d'autant plus vrai car le frère de Vicky a deux mois, même le meilleur devin ne peux pas prédire l'avenir d'un bébé grâce à son physique.

-Bon et sinon toi,ça va Ella? Me demande ma meilleure amie pendant que Julia est partie en cuisine chercher de quoi nous rassasier.

-Mes parents travaillent tous les deux, et mes soeurs sont encore chez ma grand mère. Plus ça va, plus j'adore ma vie seule!Je m'exclame avec un grand sourire.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas?me lance-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

-Du tout.

-Tes soeurs ne te manquent pas?

-Du tout! Je répète avec encore plus de conviction.

-Sûre?

-Sûre!

-Alors pourquoi tu voulais tant me voir? Demande-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Parce que t'es ma meilleure amie c'est normal que je veuille te voir, je réponds sans comprendre où elle veut en venir.

-C'est la troisième journée qu'on passe ensemble en une semaine, c'est un record je crois! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pour habitude de donner des nouvelles aussi régulièrement.

-...Mouais...je me sens peut être un tout petit peu seule...je lâche doucement.

Vicky éclate de rire.

-C'était si dur que ça a admettre? Non vraiment tu verrais ta tête! Dit-elle toujours en riant bruyamment.

Je fais mine d'être véxée qu'elle se moque de moi, puis fini par rire avec elle, non pas que la situation soit drôle, mais son rire est ridicule.

Cela dit elle a raison, c'était dur a admettre. En même temps, qui aime dire qu'il a besoin des autres et qu'il ne se suffit pas à lui même? Si je le pouvais je préférerais n'avoir besoin de personne, ça m'éviterais bien des problèmes. Comme par exemple risquer de me faire arrêter pour avoir dévoiler à Vicky l'existence du monde des sorciers.

-Et sinon, commence-t-elle en se penchant vers moi, un air sérieux sur ses traits fins. Tu vas bien?

-Tu me l'as déjà demandé ça.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

En effet je sais très bien de quoi elle parle.

Lors de ma première année à Poudlard, j'ai eu la bonne idée de me promener à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, c'était en janvier, un soir de pleine lune. Et évidemment, je suis tombée sur un loug garou, et évidemment, il m'a mordu.

Il y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ces conneries toute façon.

Cependant j'ai eu la chance de ne pas devenir loup garou à mon tour...à la place je suis devenue une banshee. Je peux vous assurer que c'est pas beaucoup plus sympa.

Au début je ne savais pas ce que j'étais et je ne comprenais rien, pendant deux ans je n'en n'ai parlé à personne. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi des fois je sentais comme une envie de hurler, envie que je réfrènais, ce qui me faisais pleurer et me tordre de douleur. Pendant ces deux ans j'ai aussi commencé à entendre de moins en moins bien, sans qu'aucuns docteurs moldus ou sorciers ne sachent pourquoi. Je faisais en plus de ça des cauchemars absolument terrifiants dont le sens m'étais insaisissable.

Je me suis mise à changer physiquement, ma peau est devenue plus pâle, mes cheveux sont passés d'un blond chaud à un platine cendré, et mes yeux qui auparanvant étaient marrons ont viré au gris, presque noirs.

Lors de ma troisième année, Ben Lewis, un garçon qui me ressemble pas mal pour son côté ''je-déteste-tout-le-monde-ou-presque-alors-foutez-moi-la-paix'', est devenu un ami très proche et il m'a aidé à comprendre ce que j'étais. Après de longues recherches, nous avions plusieures possibilités en tête, mais nous avons eut la confirmation de l'une d'elle lorsque j'ai vu ma tante mourir d'un accident de voiture deux jours avant que l'accident ne se produise réellement: une banshee.

Une femme qui sent quand quelqu'un va mourir.

Malgrè la douleur de la perte de ma tante, j'ai continué de faire des recherches sur ces créatures, sur moi, malheureusement, les livres parlant des banshees sont assez rares, et c'est au fil des années que j'ai appris mes capacités. Mon ouïe est surdéveloppée, je peux sentir quand on me ment et j'ai des visions cauchemardesques. Des aptitudes pratiques pour un fond bien glauque en somme.

-A propos de ça, oui je vais bien, je réponds d'un ton que j'espère neutre.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, suspiscieuse.

Elle sait.

Elle sourit.

Elle sait que je sais qu'elle sait.

-Alors? Fait-elle, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore?

-Je ne te cache rien, j'allais te le dire..

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

-Cet été, j'ai eu une vision différente des autres...J'ai revécu le soir où j'ai été mordue...Et j'ai vu qui c'était...

-Et voilà pour vous mes chériiiiies! s'exclame Julia en posant un plateau rempli de mini patisseries et viennoiseries. Et c'est cadeau bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

-Et c'était qui? M'interroge Vicky.

-Teddy Lupin.

-Connais pas, c'est quelqu'un de bien?

-Il était en septième année à ce moment, et oui il est correct, j'ai été le voir il y a une semaine et..

-Il y a une semaine! Et tu me le dis que maintenant?! M'interrompt-elle, une main sur le coeur, la bouche formant un parfait O.

-Et donc je lui ai demandé des informations, je poursuis en ignorant son manège de diva choquée, sauf qu'il ne sait rien. Il n'a fait que s'excuser, mais il m'a promis de faire des recherches de son côté pour trouver un remède ou des informations supplémentaires sur l'étendue de mes pouvoirs.

Vicky hoche la tête, le visage sérieux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant sa mine fermée. Elle prend mes pouvoirs beaucoup trop au sérieux et s'en inquiète sans cesse. J'ai bien conscience qu'ils sont inquiétant, mais je déteste l'idée qu'elle s'en fasse alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

-Vicky, ça te dis qu'on aille faire du shopping? Je lance avec entrain pour changer de sujet.

* * *

ENFIN! Je me jette sur mon lit qui ne m'a jamais paru si moelleux après ces 4 heures de shopping, prête à m'endormir sur le champs, mais c'était sans compter ma mère:

\- Ellana! Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches au lit à à peine 18 heure, alors que ta valise n'est pas prête et que tu part demain?

Et elle repart aussitôt vers la chambre de ma soeur cadette qui est revenue elle aussi. Adieu calme, adieu tranquilité!

Ah et ''Ellana''? C'est mon prénom...ouais c'est bof hein? C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'appelle Ella, sauf ma mère qui m'appelle Ellana, et mon père qui m'appelle Ana. Parce que oui mon prénom est le ''parfait'' mélange de ''Ella'', choisit par ma mère et ''Ana'', par mon père...Pathétique vous dites? Je suis d'accord.

Mes parents semblent avoir zappé le fait qu'un prénom c'est pour la vie. Et ça s'arrange pas pour mes soeurs, la brune aux yeux noisettes, de 14 ans, c'est Evie, de son vrai nom Eve, bon c'est pas horrible comme prénom, mais c'est ma grand mère qui a choisi, et elle a arrêté son choix dessus parce qu'elle est trèèèèèès croyante, et que Eve c'est son idole. Du coup je trouve ça nul. Franchement qui veut que sa petite fille porte le nom de celle à cause de qui l'accouchement se passe dans la douleur!

Mais la pire de nous trois, c'est la petite dernière.

Elle s'appelle Epione.

Une minute de silence s'il vous plait.

Mes parents voulaient un prénom commençant par un E pour que ce soit comme Evie et moi, et comme cet accouchement là se passa sans douleur pour ma mère, elle donna à ma petite soeur le nom d'une nymphe, dans la mythologie grecque, qui signifie ''celle qui soulage les maux''...Poétique n'est ce pas? Du coup on l'appelle Pia.

J'ai essayé de me lever pour faire ma valise, vraiment, mais j'ai pas réussi et j'ai sombré dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ellana Barnes, je peux t'assurer que si tes soeurs et toi ratez ce train par ta faute...marmone ma mère sans finir sa menace.

Nous marchons ma mère, mes soeurs et moi, a vive allure à travers la gare pour atteindre la voie 9¾ et même si, je l'admets, le fait que j'ai eu à faire ma valise le matin du départ, nous a _peut être_ un peu ralenties, je ne pense pas qu'on risque de rater le train. Ma mère aime juste en faire des caisses.

Nous traversons le mur, et nous retrouvons sur le quai...sur lequel il n'y a que des parents qui regardent avec émotions le trains qui s'apprête à partir. Oups on va peut être se dêpecher un peu en fin de compte!

Je claque un rapide baiser sur la joue de ma mère et monte dans le train, vite suivie de Pia et Evie qui entrent respectivement en 1ère et 4ème année, pour ma part, c'est ma 6ème rentrée. Evie et Pia se dirige dans une cabine pour retrouver les amies d'Evie. La brune fait un peu la tête d'ailleurs parce qu'on a joué à ''pierre-feuille-ciseaux'' pour savoir qui allait devoir s'occuper de Pia dans le train, et qu'elle est mauvaise perdante.

Je me dirige vers le fond du train et ouvre le dernier compartiment, j'y trouve mes amis:

Tout d'abord, il y a Ben Lewis, mon ami le plus proche à Poudlard, il a des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et un beau fessier dont il ne tarit pas d'éloges. Ensuite il y a Mila Sanchez, une fille ravissante, toute petite mais avec des formes généreuses, de beaux cheveux noirs, des yeux chocolats, un bronzage parfait et un sourire franc. En face de Mila, se trouve Will Ford, il est plutôt grand, enrobé, a des cheveux noirs et les yeux vitreux, en face de lui, Alex Owen, pas très grand, brun avec une barbe de trois jours, plutôt beau gosse, tous deux sont en train de dessiner, c'est leur passion et ils sont doués. Ben et Mila, eux parlent de leur sujet favori: l'Espagne. Mila est espagnole par son père, et Ben adore ce pays et y va souvent.

A mon arrivée, ils lèvent tous la tête et me saluent joyeusement. Je m'assois à côté de Ben qui s'empresse de me raconter ses vacances, et surtout son amourette d'été qui, d'après lui, est devenue une relation sérieuse.

-Et il est au courant que c'est sérieux? Je demande en rigolant.

-Evidemment! On en a parlé, et il m'a assuré qu'il m'aimait! Me répond Ben en rougissant

Je le félicite, bien que j'espère que son nouveau copain ne va l'accaparer tout le temps!

* * *

-Mes chers élèves, bienvenue...

Comme chaque année pendant le discours plus qu'ennyant de notre chère directrice, McGo, je décroche assez vite. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Ben, il regarde amoureusement un mec à la table de Poufsouffle, son nouveau copain je suppose. Il est assis non loin de Mila et Will qui sont aussi dans cette maison et qui discutent de manière qu'ils croient probablement disrète avec Samantha Underwood et Megan Philips, les deux camarades de dortoir de Mila. Alex, de son côté, dessine, imperturbable, à la table des Serdaigles. A cette même table, j'aperçois Evie qui me fait un grand sourire en croisant mon regard, je lui souris à mon tour, puis porte mon regard à la table des Gryffondors que je ne comptais que survoler, puisque je n'y connais personne, sauf que je remarque l'un d'eux qui me fixe méchamment. Il est brun, semble musclé, et est ma foi très agréable à regarder, mais son nom ne me revient pas...

-Ben, c'est qui le mec qui me regarde mal là bas, je demande en montrant l'ndividu d'un signe de tête, tout en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

-Lequel? James Potter?

-Ah ouais, c'est ça... Je me disais bien que sa tête me disait quelque chose!

-Il a l'air en colère en tout cas, qu'est ce que t'as fais?

-Aucune idée.

Je lui lance un dernier regard mauvais et porte mon attention sur la répartition qui vient de commencer.

Quand c'est au tour de Pia, je me redresse et lui adresse un signe de tête encourageant. Elle s'avance toute guillerette vers le tabouret, s'assoit et le choixpeau, à peine a-t-il touché ses cheveux, s'écrit ''POUFSOUFFLE''. Et ma petite Pia, tout sourire, s'élance en courant vers la table assignée avec entrain, cette gamine a vraiment de l'énergie à revendre!

* * *

Après le délicieux repas, fatiguée du voyage,je monte dans mon dortoir en priant pour que mes trois colocataires soient mortes ,ou au moins renvoyées, histoire que j'ai la chambre pour moi toute seule, mais le rire de hyène que j'entends depuis l'escalier m'indique que Merlin n'a pas éxaucé mon voeux.

Je tente de me focaliser sur un seul son histoire de ne pas les entendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. La soirée va être longue!

Je pousse la porte et me retrouve face à une de mes camarades de dortoir, celle que je déteste le moins même si là, avec sa teinture blonde ratée, elle vient de perdre quelques milliers de points dans mon estime. Je me retiens de rire par respect pour elle mais une fois qu'elle m'a dit bonjour et qu'elle est sortie j'éclate de rire. Nan franchement, elle ressemble à Barbie qui s'est pris 20 kilos et un bus.

-Pouquoi tu ris?

Merde, il reste les deux autres c'est vrai.

-Pour rien, je réponds avec un sourire hypocrite.

La belle fille, avec de magnifiques cheveux bouclés, une peau blanche comme neige, et un corps de rêve,qui vient de me parler, c'est Allison Davis. Elle est studieuse, intelligente et parfois drôle et sympa, mais elle est aussi amie avec la fille que je déteste le plus au monde du coup je la déteste aussi. La demie mesure? Connais pas.

-Ally t'as pas vu mon livre de potion? Crie une horrible voix nasillarde depuis la salle de bain.

Une fille squelletique en sort, elle a des cheveux blond foncés avec quelques dreads pour se donner un genre, une couche de maquillage impressionante sur la tronche et elle se prend pour Kate Moss alors qu'elle ressemble à Sid dans l'Âge de Glace.

-Oh salut Ella! Tu vas bien?

-Oui.

Je lui fais un sourire, elle me le rend. C'est toujours comme ça, elle fait l'hypocrite avec moi, je lui réponds le plus sobrement possible pourqu'elle comprenne bien que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne l'envoie pas bouler et je lui sourie faussement parce que je ne veux pas créer de problèmes.

Mais elle m'énerve tellement que ça m'étonnerait pas qu'un jour je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Bon je veux bien admettre que là comme ça, elle a pas l'air méchante, mais quand on la côtoit tous les jours elle est tout bonnement insupportable: elle parle fort, elle rit fort, elle croit que tout le monde l'adore, elle fait semblant d'aimer tout le monde, elle colporte des ragots sur tout le monde...elle me fatigue cette fille. Au début j'avais juste pitié d'elle mais à force, je me suis mise à la détester. Mais bon c'est pas plus mal, Ben la desteste aussi, du coup ça nous fait un bon sujet de conversation!

Mon hiboux est à la fenêtre et porte une lettre. J'ouvre la fenêtre et le débarasse, il s'envole aussitôt.

 _Ella,_

 _Il faut absolument que je te raconte! Tu te souviens de mon voisin qui était petit, enrobé, sale et mal dans sa peau? Il est parti vivre chez sa mère il y a trois ans et là il vient de revenir mais il est méconnaissable! On dirai un dieu grec maintenant! En plus il est drôle, gentil, intelligent et il m'a invité à sortir, ce qui prouve qu'il a bon goût!_

 _Dès que tu auras passé ta ''nuit d'horreur'', tu me raconteras? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler, mais je pense que c'est important que tu le fasses. Donc écris moi, d'accord?_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Vicky._

Je souris devant la lettre de ma meilleure amie, chaque fois qu'un mec mignon est galant, charmant et séduisant, elle reste avec une ou deux semaine, puis se lasse et revient au célibat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve un autre. ET le pire, c'est qu'au début de chaque histoire, elle croit que ça va durer, elle est adorable! Je lui répondrais plus tard. Je me glisse sous les draps et alors que je m'attendais à avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil, je me suis endormie comme une masse.

* * *

-Ella! T'écoutes quand je te parles? S'écrit Ben avec agacement en claquant des doigts devant moi.

Cet idiot a oublié que je ne me suis pas laissée pleinement aller à mes visions depuis un an, et que de ce fait je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à entendre ce qu'on me dit. C'est pas que je deviens sourde et que j'entends plus rien, c'est qu'au contraire j'entends tout mais faire le tri me demande un gros effort de concentration. De plus, je suis de retour à Poudlard, autremendit le lieu où je ressens la mort à chaque coin de couloir, donc forcément ça aide pas.

Je lui aurais bien rappelé ce petit détail sauf que nous sommes attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, et étant donné que je ne me rends pas bien compte du volume auquel je parle, je préfère ne pas prendre le risque de parler de mon secret et me contente donc de lui jeter un regard appuyé en espérant qu'il comprenne. Et vu le regard encore plus agacé qu'il me jette, je suppose qu'il n'a pas compris.

Je soupire et me lève, non sans avoir pris une gauffre pour la route. Je me dirige vers le deuxième étage pour rejoindre la salle d'histoire la magie où j'ai mon premier cours, en tentant d'ignorer mon horrible mal de crâne.

Il va vraiment falloir que je me dépêche de trouver une nuit pour pouvoir laisser mes pouvoirs s'exprimer, parce qu'aussi terrifiante et douloureuse soit cette nuit, au moins après mes pouvoirs ne me tiraillent pas à longueur de journée. Trouver une nuit où mes colocataires ne se rendront pas compte de mon absence n'est pas bien difficile, chaque année, à la rentrée, les Serdaigles organisent une grande soirée, et les trois dindes y vont toujours, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cette soirée ne tarde pas...

Ben me rejoint et vu son air penaud, je crois qu'il a compris, il dit quelque chose, il s'excuse je suppose. Je lui souris pour le rassurer.

Les autres élèves arrivent peu à peu, puis le professeur, qui nous fait rentrer en classe.

Comme je ne peux pas suivre, je me met au fond pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

Une fois assise, j'attends. Parce que là, avec le bruit ambiant, la voix du prof mêlé aux chuchotements des élèves, le grattement des plumes sur le parchemins, le tic tac de l'horloge, les froissements des vêtements, les pas dans les couloirs, les tableaux qui discutent, les chouettes dans la volière, les pages qui se tournent, l'eau qui coule des robinets, les elfes en cuisine, les sorts qui fusent,les rires, les battements de coeur, les raclements que chaises...tout se mélange et se superpose...j'ai l'impression de devenir folle.

Soudain, je me rends compte que j'ai fermé les yeux et décide de les rouvrir pour faire bonne figure. Je tente alors de me divertir avec ce qu'il se passe en classe pour oublier le brouhaha bien que je sache que c'est peine perdue. Je repère Mila et Ben qui sont à côté, puisqu'on a cours avec les Poufsouffles, ils me jettent tous deux un regard encourageant. Même si Mila n'est pas au courant pour ma condition, je lui ai dis que j'avais des migraines, du coup elle compatie. J'allais porter mon attention sur mon parchemin pour faire semblant d'écrire, quand un mouvement attira mon attention par la fenêtre. J'ai vue sur le lac et là ,en plein milieu du lac il y a... Un enfant! Je me lève d'un coup prête à sortir pour le sauver. Puis je me souviens où je suis, je jette un oeil au prof qui me regarde, interrogateur. Je me rassois donc en souriant poliment comme si de rien n'étais. Après quelques instants et quelques regards moqueurs, tout le monde se désinterresse de moi. Je regarde à nouveau le lac: il est paisible, comme toujours, rien ne flotte dessus, pas d'enfant. Une hallucination...super. Cet enfant s'est bel et bien noyé, cependant c'était il y a longtemps, au moins c'est pas une vision prémonitoire. Comment je le sais? Aucune idée, je le sens c'est tout.

* * *

-Dépêchez vous d'entrer Potter, et en silence! Me somme le Professeur Blavatsky.

Je rentre dans la salle rapidement et m'assoit à la table restante, au premier rang, seul. L'heure va être longue!

Notre professeur de potion commence son cours, comme d'habitude, en expliquant et réexpliquant chaque étape de la préparation que l'on va devoir effectuer l'heure suivante. Et c'est aussi barbant que ça en a l'air.

Je tourne la tête vers les autres élèves et remarque le garçon qui était avec Barnes ce matin, il est assis avec un Serpentard dont le nom m'échappe, et après un rapide coup d'oeil sur la classe, je réalise que Barnes n'est pas là. Dommage, j'aurai pu essayer de la questionner à la fin du co...

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, m'interrompant dans mes pensées et Barnes entra dans la salle en silence. Elle se dirige vers le bureau du professeur pour lui donner un mot qui semblait provenir de l'infirmerie, se retourne et pousse un soupire en réalisant qu'il n'y a de place qu'à côté de moi. Pour ma part, je suis ravi de la tournure des évènements, lors de la deuxième heure on a le droit de parler, je pourrais donc l'interroger à ce moment!

Elle tombe lourdement sur sa chaise, sort mollement ses affaires, prend sa plume, la positionne au dessus de son parchemin et...ne bouge plus? Quoi elle fait semblant d'écrire là? Elle pourrait au moins bouger la main pour que ce soit un tant soit peu crédible!

Je pose les yeux sur son visage, elle a les paupières closes, les sourcils froncés et des gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front. Elle aurait peut être du rester à l'infiermerie, non? Soudain, elle lâche sa plume et porte ses mains sur ses oreilles... Elle semble respirer difficilement et elle pince les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de parler... Il y a des gens ils sont vraiment pas net.

Blavatsky nous autorise à commencer la potion, je me lève donc pour aller chercher les ingrédients, en espérant qu'elle se soit calmée d'ici mon retour.

-Bon tu comptes rester là à te boucher les oreilles pendant toute l'heure ou tu vas m'aider à faire la potion? Je demande agacé à la jeune fille qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota, une fois que j'ai posé les ingrédients sur la table.

Aucune réaction de sa part.

Je pose ma main sur son bras pour la faire réagir. Ce qui fonctionne plutôt bien. Elle vient de sursauter, manquant de tomber de son tabouret et me jette maintenant un regard haineux.

Elle se redresse et commence à couper les racines Cricasse en silence.

Cette fille a vraiment un problème. Je lève les yeux au ciel et entreprend de m'atteler à la préparation de la potion. On travaille en silence pendant un moment, ou plutôt, je travaille parce qu'elle est extrêmement lente et me laisse donc faire tout le travail, quand tout à coup je remarque qu'elle a cessé de couper ses racines. Je lève la tête et m'étonne de son air terrifié sur le visage. Je suis son regard, elle fixe le porte manteau du prof à côté du tableau. Bon c'est vrai que la cape de ce cher Blavatsky n'est pas très agéable à regarder, mais de là à faire cette tête!

Elle a fermé les yeux à nouveau pour les rouvrir au bout de quelques secondes et reprendre sa tâche comme si de rien n'était. Sincérement, je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas me rendre compte qu'il y avait une tarée pareil dans la même année que moi!

Mais il y a un truc pas rond, tout à l'heure, elle s'est bouché les oreilles, comme pour ne plus entendre, mais après, quand je lui ai parlé, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce que je venais de lui dire. Je vais faire un test:

-Barnes, tu peux me passer les racines que tu as déjà découpé s'il te plait?

J'ai parlé assez fort, distinctement, j'ai dit son nom et même ''s'il te plaît'', elle devrait répondre! Aucune réaction. Bon bah faut croire qu'elle est sourde, et pour l'histoire du ''je me bouche les oreilles sans raison'' on va dire qu'elle doit être folle, après tout, elle a fixé un porte manteau pendant un moment comme si elle venait de découvrir un cadavre alors c'est plutôt plausible comme explication! Par contre ça risque pas de faciliter la conversation qu'on doit avoir...


	3. Chapter 3

Je me rends dans la grande salle d'un pas vif, pressée de me remplir la panse et ravie que me maux de tête, visions et hallucinations se soient un tant soit peu calmés. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter. Ce dernier me regarde en faisant des gestes aussi étranges qu'incompréhensibles, un genre de langage des signes je suppose.

-C'est quoi ton problème Potter? Je demande de mon ton le plus dédaigneux en arquant un sourcil.

-Bah...T'es pas sourde? S'exclama-t-il interloqué.

Merde! Il m'aurait quand même pas parlé en Potion sans que je m'en rende compte quand même?

-Pourquoi tu me répondais pas en cours alors?

Apparemment si.

-Je t'entendais, mais j'avais pas envie de te répondre. Je dis en essayant de me montrer sûre de moi.

Il lève un sourcil, suspicieux.

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis alors?

-Franchement Potter, tu crois vraiment que je prête attention à ce que tu dis au point de tout retenir? Je lui réponds en prenant un air exaspéré.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si intéressant le porte manteau?

De quoi il me parle là?

-Pardon?

-T'as passé un moment à fixer le porte manteau, pourquoi?

Ah ça, je regardais pas le porte manteau mais le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme pendue. Mais je pense que je vais garder cette information pour moi.

-Je fixais pas le porte manteau en particulier, je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. Je réponds précipitamment. Et tu sais ce qui m'ennuie actuellement? Toi. Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a mon repas qui m'attends, je lâche en me retournant pour aller vers la Grande Salle.

-Comment tu connais Teddy?

Je me retourne vers Potter.

-Teddy comment? Je demande prudemment en espérant désespérément que ce ne soit pas celui que je connais.

-Lupin.

Merde!

Est-ce qu'il sait pour la condition de Teddy? Parce que si c'est le cas, il pourrait se mettre à faire des recherches et finir par découvrir mon secret. Oulah c'est pas bon du tout, tout ça!

-Comment tu le connais toi? Et comment tu sais que je le connais?

-Il est comme un membre de ma famille et j'étais au Terrier quand tu es passée pendant les vacances et que tu te l'est accaparé une journée complète. Le jour de mon anniversaire. Lâche-t-il en me lançant un regard mauvais.

Son anniversaire? Sérieusement? Je souris de soulagement. Donc tout ça n'est qu'une crise de jalousie de gamin! Et dire que je craignais qu'il ne découvre mon secret! Mais s'il est encore au stade ''je-déteste-les-gens-qui-ne-me-prenne-pas-pour-le-centre-du-monde-le-jour-de-mon-anniversaire", c'est qu'il est sacrément débile! Et par conséquent, il ne risque pas de découvrir quoi que ce soit!

-Oooh pauvre chéri! J'ai gâché ta fête d'anniversaire! Je suis vraiment navrée, si j'avais su que tu étais le roi de cette journée, je ne me serais ja-mais permise de discuter avec Teddy qui, avant d'être un être humain libre de ses choix, est à ton service! Désolée mon chou, vraiment, je lui dis comme si je m'adressais à un enfant, en prenant un air faussement désolé.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons, soulagée, et marche à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre mon repas.

Je m'assois à la table des Serpentards, cherche Ben du regard mais ne le trouve pas. Bizarre, il ne rate jamais un repas. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table de son cher et tendre, lui aussi manque à l'appel. Je vois, demain j'aurais droit à un compte rendu de leur rendez vous, ça nous occupera en divination.

-Ella Barnes?

Je tourne la tête et me retrouve face à une fille de ma maison de première ou deuxième année je dirais. Elle est toute rouge et tremble un peu, je suis impressionnante à ce point?

-Oui?

-Ben Lewis m'a demandé de te donner ça, me dit-elle tout en me tendant un bout de parchemin.

Je le prends et elle s'enfuit presque en courant. J'ouvre la note:

 _"La fête de Serdaigle est ce soir, une fois que tu te seras assez défoulée, rejoins moi aux cuisines._

 _Ben"_

* * *

Une fois le couvre feu passé et mes charmantes camarades de dortoir sorties, je me dirige dans la salle commune, vers un coin reculé à côté de la cheminée, j'appuie sur la tête de la statue de Salazar qui ouvre un passage sur un couloir. Ce n'est pas l'entrée principale, juste un passage secret que Ben a découvert il y a deux ans, il est bien pratique car après avoir marché cinq minutes dans le couloir, il mène directement dehors, la sortie est derrière un rocher ensorcelé que l'on peut traverser si on est désillusionné. Grâce à ce passage je peux sortir me promener quand je veux sans risquer de me faire attraper par Quasimodo. Quasimodo c'est le concierge, bon ok, c'est pas son vrai nom, mais...il est moche et bossu quoi.

Je me dirige donc vers la forêt, essayant d'ignorer la peur que je ressens à l'idée de la nuit que je vais vivre. Une fois à l'orée de la forêt, je prends une grande inspiration et m'avance entre les arbres sombres.

* * *

-Alan! Dépêche toi un peu! T'es pas le seul à vouloir prendre ta douche! Je cris en frappant du poing la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète, je sors tout de suite, me réponds mon ami.

Je me jette sur mon lit sachant très bien qu'il en a encore pour un moment. Ce mec, quoiqu'il fasse il est lent de toute façon. Je regarde pensivement autour de moi, puis attrape ma carte.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le parchemin

Je jette un œil au dortoir de ma sœur, Lily, elle n'y est pas, elle est...aux cuisines, ça ne m'étonne pas. Mon frère, lui...est bel et bien dans son dortoir, en revanche il y a un Serpentard qui vient de sortir de la salle commune, pas sérieux tout ça dis donc! Et c'est...Barnes! Cette garce s'est permis de me répondre avec un tel dédain! Elle se croit tellement meilleure que tout le monde! Insupportable!

Je me demande vraiment comment elle connaît Teddy. Et surtout, pourquoi ce dernier refuse de me répondre quand j'évoque la jeune fille. Parce si elle se montre assez crédible quand elle me répond, c'est loin d'être le cas de Ted. Il ne tromperait quand même pas Victoire avec Barnes? Non, impossible, il aime trop Vic et Barnes est trop jeune...

De toute façon il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'avoir des réponses! Je regarde la carte et suis Barnes du regard: elle est dans le passage secret qui mène non loin de la forêt.

-Bon, Zach, je lance à mon autre colocataire en me levant, je vais me promener, tu peux prendre mon tour pour la douche.

Je mets ma cape d'invisibilité et m'élance dans les couloirs du château presque en courant pour être sûr de ne pas la rater, étant donné que son figuré va bientôt quitter les délimitations de la carte.

Une fois près du rocher, je lève les yeux du parchemin et l'aperçois à quelques mètres de moi, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle ne va quand même pas y aller? Et bien si. Mais qui va se promener dans la forêt interdite franchement! Le parc est assez grand il me semble.

Je la suis à bonne distance, le plus silencieusement possible.

CRAC!

Elle se retourne brusquement, alertée par la branche sur laquelle je viens de marcher. Elle ferme les yeux, semble essayer de se concentrer sur quelque chose, puis secoue la tête et reprend sa route. Tarée, cette fille!

Après une marche de quelques minutes, à travers les arbres sombres et effrayants, nous arrivons dans une clairière. Le sol est couvert de feuilles mortes et chaque pas provoque un léger couinement à cause de l'eau dont elles sont imbibées.

La jeune fille s'arrête, moi aussi, à quelques mètres d'elle, elle reste debout un instant, puis soupire et ...s'allonge par terre? Elle nous fait quoi là? Je m'avance avec précaution et m'arrête à un mètre d'elle.

Elle fixe le ciel, je vois son regard suivre des corbeaux qui passent au dessus de nous, puis, comme si un voile passait sur son visage, elle change d'expression.

Ses yeux gris semblent vides, elle a les traits tirés, elle ne bouge plus.

" _Don't stop never give up_ ,

 _Hold your head high and reach the top_ ,

 _Let the world see what you have_ _got_ ,

 _Bring it all back to you!"_

 _Je suis sur le siège passager d'une voiture, "Bring it all back" de S Club 7 passe à la radio, je tourne la tête vers la conductrice. Une belle femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années, elle chante à tue tête cette chanson répétitive et pleine de positivité. Dehors il fait un soleil de plomb, c'est pourquoi elle a décider d'en profiter, et d'aller à la mer. A un moment, elle se retrouve face au soleil, ce dernier la gênant elle détourna son regard de la route pour sortir ses lunettes de soleil de son sac. La voiture a dévié et elle n'a pas eu le temps d'éviter le camion qui arrivait en sens inverse. Les seules chose distinctes dans ce chaos sont, son cri, le choc et le sang._

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, je m'apprêtais à m'avancer, inquiet quand d'un coup, ses yeux se révulsent, elle serre les poings, tout son corps se tord. Elle tremble violemment et par à-coups, se blessant à cause de pierres et branches sur le sol. Je l'entends gémir, la voit serrer les dents, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues pâles.

Je n'ose pas bouger. Elle a l'air de souffrir, je le vois, mais je suis comme paralysé devant ce spectacle d'horreur.

D'un coup, elle s'immobilise et retombe lourdement sur le sol. Elle se redresse sur ses coudes et essaie de se mettre à ramper, quand soudain, elle retombe et se tient aux feuilles et pierres sur le sol comme si ses mains tentaient de s'accrocher à quelque chose en vain.

" _Sale sang de bourbe!"_

 _Je lève les yeux vers l'homme qui vient de me dire ça, il doit avoir dans les cinquante ans, est richement vêtu, bien coiffé et a un air digne. Un Sang Pur aux idéologies peu tolérantes. Trois autres hommes sont avec lui, ils rient bêtement. Je suis à genoux devant eux._

 _Le premier doloris frappe. La douleur est indescriptible._

 _Le second._

 _Puis d'autres. A quoi bon compter? Ils vont me tuer de toute façon. Je pleure et serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, je ne veux pas leur donner cette satisfaction_.

 _D'un coup, la douleur cesse. J'ouvre les yeux. Un autre homme est entré dans la pièce et occupe leur attention. J'essaie de ramper vers une autre sortie, mais je reçois un sort qui me tire par les pieds vers eux. Je tente de m'arrêter en cherchant des prises sur le sol; le tapis, les pieds de tables, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne tient et je me retrouve à leurs pieds à nouveau. L'homme me lance un sourire cruel, puis pointe sa baguette sur moi. "Avada kedavra_ ".

Elle s'immobilise à nouveau.

Plus longtemps cette fois, mais je ne saurais dire si se sont des secondes, des minutes ou des heures qui se sont écoulées. Je finis par m'approcher doucement d'elle, mais m'arrête vite dans mon action car elle se redresse subitement pour se mettre à genou.

Ses yeux sont clos, elle se tient la tête en pleurant. Le temps semble arrêté, il n'y a aucun bruit autour, les animaux se sont tus, les oiseaux ont cessé de chanter et les arbres de grincer, il n'y a qu'elle qui pleure doucement.

Une légère brise vient soulever ses cheveux qui à la lumière de la lune semblent presque blancs.

Elle se lève, ouvre les yeux, baisse la tête vers ses mains, paumes ouvertes. Une expression d'effroi passe sur son visage et elle se met à hurler.

La force de son hurlement est telle, que j'en suis tombé.

Elle a tenu son cri quelques instants toujours debout.

Puis elle s'est arrêtée, a regardé autour d'elle avec une expression de terreur sur le visage.

 _J'entends des cris de douleur, des pleurs, des sorts, des explosions_.

 _Je vois des sorts qui fusent, des sorciers se battre, des enfants tomber, du sang couler_.

 _La mort est partout. Je me sens oppressée, il y a trop de sang, trop de pleurs, trop de morts. Je sens mes jambes lâcher, je me retrouve à terre et me tiens la tête entre les mains en hurlant_.

Elle s'est recroquevillée brusquement sur elle même, la tête entre les mains, et a hurlé à nouveau. Beaucoup plus fort cette fois.

Tellement fort que j'ai dû m'éloigner. Même une fois sorti de la clairière, j'entends toujours ses hurlements.

Je ne peux pas rester, ses cris me blessent profondément. L'entendre, c'est comme si je ressentais la douleur que me ferait la mort d'un proche. Non, de tous mes proches. De la même manière que face à un Détraqueur, j'ai l'impression que toute idée de bonheur s'échappe pour ne laisser qu'une tristesse et une douleur absolue.

Je suis sorti de la forêt en vitesse et me suis adossé au rocher du passage. D'ici, ses hurlements lointains sont supportables.

Je vais attendre que ses cris cessent, puis j'irai la voir.

Je culpabilise un peu, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du voir... Tant pis! Maintenant il est trop tard de toute façon... Et ça m'intrigue cette histoire, je veux comprendre ce qu'il se passe! Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Teddy tout ça? Non je me fais des idées! C'est pas parce que c'est un loup garou qu'il connaît une fille possédée ou je ne sais quoi.

J'ai attendu là pendant plusieurs heures quand finalement, les hurlements ont cessés.

Je suis retourné dans la clairière, elle était là étendue sur le sol. Elle était pâle, sa peau paraissait presque translucide, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et collés à sa nuque et à son visage par la sueur, sa poitrine se levait rapidement et irrégulièrement sous le coup de sa respiration saccadée, mais son visage était paisible et un sourire semblait même se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses.

Je suis censé faire quoi moi? Je ne peux pas la laisser là! Mais en même temps...je n'avais pas à la suivre, je n'aurais pas dû voir ça et elle est peut être dangereuse...Et si elle était vraiment possédée?

A moins qu'elle ne soit juste folle...

Ou alors, c'est de la magie noire...ça ne m'étonnerais pas, c'est une Serpentard après tout, elle vient peut être d'une famille de sang purs qui trempe dans ce genre de magie maléfique...

Si elle sait que j'ai vu ça, ça pourrait être risqué pour moi...

Elle a l'air d'aller bien là, elle semble simplement fatiguée, donc je vais la laisser, mais je vais faire mes recherches.

Ella Barnes, James Potter mène l'enquête, je peux t'assurer que tu ne garderas pas ton secret bien longtemps!

Je lui ai jeté un dernier regard, et je suis retourné dans mon dortoir, déjà excité à l'idée de percer à jour le mystère de cette fille.


	4. Chapter 4

_Petit aparté pour répondre à Une Brune qui m'a laissé d'adorable reviews, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'était pas possible de te répondre autrement qu'en passant par ici directement. Déjà merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ces messages, ça me fait très plaisir. Pour répondre à ta première question, oui il y a un brin d'inspiration teen wolf dans un sens, j'étais très passionée de mythes et légendes quand j'étais enfant et en découvrant teen wolf il y a quelques temps je suis un peu replongée dans tout ça, d'où la banshee. Pour la mise en page du dernier chapitre je suis d'accord, je trouve ça brouillon, mais je ne vois pas comment faire, et je déteste quand dans un texte il est écrit "POV machin" donc je vais laisser tel quel en espérant que ça ne gêne pas trop et que c'est clair ne serait-ce que pour quelques personnes^^ En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, merci encore pour tes reviews, et bonne lecture!_

 _Et merci aux gens qui me lisent sans laisser de review aussi ;)_

Chapitre 4

Quand je reviens à moi j'ouvre les yeux et souris en voyant le ciel étoilé au dessus de moi. Je m'autorise à rester quelques minutes dans cet endroit que j'affectionne particulièrement, malgré les souffrances que j'y endure.

Je profite du calme.

Je n'ai plus mal nulle part, j'entends parfaitement, je ne me sens plus oppressée. Je suis heureuse. J'aperçois un oiseau voler au dessus de moi, je me concentre sur ses battements d'ailes et constate avec soulagement que j'arrive à en isoler le son sans problème. Je lâche un petit rire. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était génial!

Je finis par me relever, pour rejoindre les cuisines où Ben m'attend.

-Ella! Tu vas bien? Tu m'entends? Tout s'est bien passé? T'as mal nulle part hein? Me demande Ben en accourant vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, jette un œil inquiet à mes égratignures et me donne une serviette pour que je puisse me sécher.

-Tout va pour le mieux, ne t'inquiète pas! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire rassurant.

On va s'assoir et on déguste nos desserts préférés, à savoir un crumble aux pommes pour Ben et un tiramisu pour moi. C'est un petit rituel, on ne parle jamais de ce que je viens de voir, je ne veux pas. Le but de la manœuvre pour Ben est de me faire oublier ce que j'ai vu et de me montrer qu'il est là pour moi. Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de faire des cauchemars mais ça me fait du bien quand même.

On reste là une petite heure à parler de tout et de rien, puis, on retourne se coucher discrètement.

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées depuis que je me suis laissée aller à mes pouvoirs, et malgré les cauchemars dans lesquels je revis les scènes que j'ai vu lors de cette soirée, j'ai repris un train de vie normal et je suis beaucoup plus joyeuse. Et puis le cauchemars ne sont rien à côté des vraies visions, pendant mes rêves je ne ressens pas vraiment la douleur, et tout est assez décousu, donc c'est supportable. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de me réveiller en pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit mais bon, on s'habitue.

-Ella je peux savoir ce que tu fiches encore au lit à cette heure ci? Me demande Mila en tirant ma couverture.

-Mila je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon dortoir? Je grogne sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui je te rappelle! Et tu m'as promis!

Je soupire. La semaine dernière, Mila s'est trouvé un mec, un certain Andrew Brown, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, et comme Ben est en couple lui aussi, ils se sont tous les deux mis d'accords pour essayer de me caser. Et comme ils ne me lâchaient pas, j'ai finis par accepter d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec quelqu'un qu'ils ont choisi pour moi. Je me souviens plus qui c'est, son nom ne me disait rien quand ils m'en ont parlé. Je regrette d'avoir cédé. Vraiment.

-Ouais, ouais, je dois le retrouver où et quand déjà? Je demande en baillant.

-Au Trois Balais à 10h.

Je me redresse sur mon lit et jette un œil à la pendule. 9H30. Super.

-Ok et c'est qui déjà?

-Zach O'Connell.

Voyant que je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est elle roule des yeux.

-Il est à Gryffondor, c'est un grand, blond, assez fin, il a les yeux marrons il me semble. C'est un des deux avec qui James Potter traîne tout le temps. Tu sais, c'est affligeant que tu ne connaisses pas le noms des gens de notre année, ça fait quand même six ans qu'on les côtoient! Me dit-elle sur un ton moralisateur.

Je ne réponds rien et vais prendre ma douche.

Zach O'Connell. Je vois qui c'est maintenant. Il est pas vilain. Il a l'air gentil. Il a l'air calme. Il a l'air intelligent. Ça devrait pas être trop pénible je suppose.

Je sors de la douche, enfile un jean, un pull, ma cape et mes bottines, et me rends donc à mon...rendez-vous? On peut appeler ça un rendez-vous même si je viens d'apprendre l'identité de celui avec qui je vais le passer, il y a deux minutes? Même s'il a été pris par l'intermédiaire de mes amis? Même si j'ai été forcée à venir? Pas sûre.

Une fois arrivée, je le repère à une table, quand il me voit, il me sourit timidement. Je m'avance vers lui.

-Salut. Je lâche en m'asseyant.

-Salut! Tu vas bien?

-Oui.

Silence.

-Et toi? Je m'empresse d'ajouter.

-Je vais bien merci.

Nouveau silence.

-Euh... Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, je te prends quoi? S'enquiert-il en se levant

-Une bièraubeurre s'il te plaît.

Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers le bar.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, ça m'a l'air bien parti pour être pénible. Parce que pour l'instant, ce mec à l'air d'être aussi doué que moi pour lancer une conversation, et c'est loin d'être une bonne chose!

Il revient, deux verres à la main, et se rassoit. Sans rien dire, en souriant bêtement.

-Tu es très belle au fait. Me dit-il en rougissant.

-Merci.

Ah oui parce qu'en plus de ne pas savoir lancer une conversation, je suis pas très douée pour en maintenir une. En même temps, là il y a pas grand chose à ajouter...Ça va être long...

-Les cours se passent bien pour toi?

Il est rouge comme pas possible, ça me ferait sûrement rire si je m'ennuyais pas autant.

-Oui.

Après un petit silence, je décide que ça peut pas continuer comme ça.

-Bon, écoute Zach, t'as l'air d'être gentil tout ça, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête le massacre ici et qu'on reparte chacun de notre côté. Toi t'es là, trop timide pour poser des questions pertinentes, moi je suis pas douée pour trouver de bons sujets de conversation et trop peu intéressée par la situation pour répondre à tes questions par plus de deux mots. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...Je lâche en me levant.

Je sors des Trois Balais, et décide d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes, avant de retourner dans mon dortoir pour finir ma nuit.

* * *

-Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement!

Mila est rouge de colère et pointe un doigt menaçant sur moi.

-Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais m'excuser! C'était nul donc j'ai préféré abréger, ça me parait normal! Je me défends.

Elle me regarde d'un air dur. Rah elle m'énerve! Mila elle est comme mon père, non pas qu'elle ait de la moustache, mais elle essaie toujours de me faire culpabiliser!

-Bon d'accord, je finis par céder, j'irais demain...

-Tu y vas tout de suite!

-Mais..il est a table avec ses amis, je vais pas le déranger..

-Maintenant!

-D'accord, c'est bon, j'y vais...Je marmonne en me levant de la table des Serdaigles où je regrette fortement de m'être assise, pour aller vers celle des Gryffondors.

Une fois arrivée à la hauteur de Zach, je m'arrête et toussote pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Il se tourne vers moi et rougis instantanément.

-Oh... Euh... Ella...balbutie-t-il

-Je suis venue pour m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, mon comportement était inapproprié, pardon. Et je tourne les talons, mais me retrouve face à Mila qui me prend par les épaules et me fais faire demi tour.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise de plus! Elles sont très bien mes excuses! C'est quoi le problème?

-Tu dis que tu t'excuses mais tu n'as pas l'air désolée, voilà le problème!

-Mais je suis pas désolée, c'est toi qui m'a forcée!

Elle me fixe, bouche entrouverte, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas te rendre compte que tu blesses les gens? Demande une voix masculine. Je tourne la tête, c'est Potter qui vient de parler.

-Je ne crois pas que cette histoire te concerne Potter, je lance d'un ton glacial.

-N'empêche qu'il a raison! S'écrit Mila. Tu peux vraiment être méchante des fois! Tu agis comme si les gens autour de toi n'avaient pas de sentiments! Alors je sais bien que ça doit te faciliter la vie d'être égocentrique, mais quand tu finiras sans aucuns amis faudra pas t'étonner!

Sur ce, elle est partie, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis restée interdite quelques secondes, choquée, c'est rare que mon amie se mette en colère.

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu vas faire une dépression pour ce que je t'ai dis! Je m'exclame en me tournant vers Zach.

-Euh...non...mais, disons que...c'était un peu blessant...tu aurais pu faire preuve..de tact...

Je lâche un petit rire moqueur.

-Ouais et toi t'aurais pu faire preuve de charisme, de confiance en toi ou au moins d'un minimum d'éloquence. Chacun ses faiblesses.

Je pars d'un pas vif, des larmes menacent de couler, j'ai du mal à respirer. Je descends aux archives, elles sont toujours vides, parce qu'interdites d'accès, et le concierge ne vient que rarement les vérifier. Je m'assois par terre dans un coin, ramène mes jambes contre moi et laisse mes larmes couler. Parce que je sais que Mila a raison, j'agis toujours en ignorant les autres, mais je sais pas comment faire autrement. J'aimerais savoir à quel moment on franchi la limite de ce qui se dit et ce qui est ''méchant''...

Des bruits de pas me parviennent, interrompant mes pensées, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Quasimodo!

-Ella? Appelle une voix familière.

-Ben! Je suis là! Je dis en séchant mes larmes.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Mila m'a raconté, elle s'en ai voulu quand elle t'as vu partir au bord des larmes...

-Elle devrait pas, elle a fait que me dire ce qu'elle pensait, et elle a raison en plus.

-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, t'es comme ça c'est tout, tu vas peut être changer, peut être pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit je serai toujours là pour toi. Mila aussi, quoiqu'elle dise. M'affirme-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi elle en a fait tout un plat, j'ai été correcte quand même...

-Non t'étais pas ''correcte'', désolé Ella, rigola-t-il, mais si elle a prit ce cas là à cœur c'est parce que Zach est son ami et...il lui a confié qu'il t'aimait bien...

-Il m'aime bien? Mais on se connaît même pas. Je fais remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pas ce qui est important! Ce qui est important c'est que tu as blessé Zach en lui disant ça, parce qu'il t'aimait bien, et Mila parce que tu as blessé son ami, tu comprends?

-Oui bah ça va je suis pas débile non plus!

-Ce que Mila voulait dire, c'est que tu devrais faire plus attention aux autres, que ce soit des inconnus ou tes amis.

-Je fais attention à mes amis! Je m'exclame avec véhémence.

-Ah oui? T'as pas donné de nouvelles à ta meilleure amie depuis quand?

-...

-Me dit pas que t'as toujours pas répondu à celle que tu as reçu le jour de la rentrée!

-Pas eu le temps, pas assez de choses à dire, je dis en haussant les épaules.

Ben lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais y répondre ce soir. Promis.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et me berce doucement. Je reste dans ses bras un moment, puis on se lève et on retourne dans nos dortoirs.

Bon, j'ai une lettre à écrire je suppose.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vicky,_

 _Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette réponse aussi tardive, il parait qu'attendre deux semaines avant de répondre à une lettre, ça ne se fait pas, tu le savais? Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il y a deux semaines je n'aurais rien eu à raconter._

 _Je viens de me disputer avec Mila. Les choses vont s'arranger je pense, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps que j'arrête d'être une garce égocentrique. Ça me semble compliqué mais je vais essayer, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'écris, comme ça tu pourras témoigner de mes efforts à Mila et Ben._

 _Pour passer du coq à l'âne, je vais te raconter ma ''nuit d'horreur'', comme tu me l'as demandé. J'ai d'abord vu la mort de ma tante, puis j'ai vécu la mort d'une femme qui a été torturée et tuée parce qu'elle était née moldue, je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de ma famille il y a je ne sais combien de temps. J'ai vu la bataille de Poudlard à un moment, et comme toujours, c'était insoutenable et c'est celle qui a durée le plus longtemps. Désolée mais tu n'auras pas plus de détails, c'est déjà assez pénible de revoir ces scènes dans mes cauchemars pour qu'en plus je te réécrive tout après, donc ton esprit curieux, tordu et avide de sang devra s'en contenter._

 _En revanche, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'inquiète, à un moment, je suis sortie de ma transe, j'ai repris conscience et j'ai eu une vision, mais elle semblait incomplète. J'étais donc consciente et j'ai regardé mes mains, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Et à mes pieds, il y avait un corps ensanglanté. Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, enfin si j'ai vu son visage, mais je n'ai pas réussi à en mémoriser les traits, ce qui est extrêmement frustrant... Je pense retourner dans la forêt pour tenter de provoquer cette vision à nouveau._

 _Sur cette note macabre, je t'embrasse,_

 _Ella._

* * *

J'entre dans la bibliothèque, et vais vers la table où Mila est assise, seule.

-Je peux m'assoir? Je demande avec un petit sourire, en indiquant la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

Elle hoche la tête en me rendant mon sourire.

-Alors voila...je commence.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Ella! M'interrompt la petite brune. Je m'en veux terriblement de t'avoir dis ça, c'était n'importe quoi, tu finiras jamais sans aucuns amis! J'ai juste dis ça parce que j'étais triste pour Zach mais tout était de ma faute, j'aurais jamais du te forcer à aller avec lui à Pré-au-lard et encore moins à t'excuser! J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, termine-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-Mila, t'as pas à t'excuser! Tu as bien fais de m'ouvrir les yeux! Tu m'as juste dis ce que tu pensais et ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi!

On se regarde un instant en silence, puis elle me prend dans ses bras en souriant.

Je tiens à noter que j'aurais pu la blâmer et lui dire que c'était de sa faute, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je pense donc qu'on peut dire que je suis sûr la bonne voie pour devenir l'amie parfaite.

Je lui rends son étreinte pendant quelques secondes, puis me détache d'elle et fais mine de reprendre un air sérieux.

-En fait il y a bien un truc pour lequel tu devrais t'excuser.

Elle me regarde interloquée.

-Tu m'as dit que je pouvais être méchante. Méchante! C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé? Nan vraiment il va falloir que je te donne des cours parce que déjà, du haut de ton mètre 50 tu ne fais peur à personne, mais si en plus quand tu veux te défendre tu sors des trucs dignes d'une gamine de 7 ans, tu vas jamais t'en sortir! Je lui dis en éclatant de rire.

Elle me regarde d'un air dur.

-Je mesure un mètre 56. Lâche-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait glaciale, avant de me rejoindre dans mon fou rire.

* * *

Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch, on m'a dit que Zach y était. Alan Stanley et Potter faisant partie de l'équipe, Zach assiste aux entrainements de temps en temps. Je rejoins donc ce dernier dans la tribune de Gryffondor. Quand il m'aperçoit, il devient blanc comme un linge. Il a peur de moi maintenant, super.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens en paix et de mon plein gré! Je dis en riant.

Il opine, et me regarde en silence.

Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui.

-Alors voilà, je suis désolée. Pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé aux Trois Balais, parce que je ne vois pas le problème, mais pour t'avoir dis que t'avais pas de charisme ni d'éloquence. C'était pas cool, surtout que tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien alors, tu mérites vraiment pas ça. Donc, je vais essayer de faire attention à ce que je dis et je m'excuse.

-On peut pas s'excuser soit même, marmonne-t-il.

-Quoi? Je m'exclame vivement.

-Tu as dit ''je m'excuse'', mais on peut pas s'excuser soit même, répète-t-il.

-Pardon?! Je viens de moi même te présenter des excuses et toi tu chipotes pour un détail pareil! Je trouve déjà que je suis sympa d'être venue jusqu'ici alors qu'il fait super froid, juste pour pouvoir te voir! Et en plus t'es censé être gentil et timide donc tu te tais et te me pardonne!

Il me fixe un instant puis éclate de rire.

-Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, rit-il.

Je reste surprise deux secondes puis rigole avec lui.

-Bon, je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses, ça marche? Je demande avec un sourire.

-Oui c'est bon, excuses acceptées, dit-il en riant. Par contre je crois que je te dois des excuses aussi, la sortie à Pré-au-lard, s'est mal passée par ma faute, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Mila si tu accepterais de venir avec moi et je l'ai laissé te demander à ma place, ce qui n'était pas correct, et après ça, je n'ai pas été de bonne compagnie, je te présente donc mes plus plates excuses. Ajouta-t-il avec un air penaud.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser t'inquiète, et puis j'étais juste pas d'humeur, t'es pas de si mauvaise compagnie.

Il rougit sous ce compliment.

-J'espère qu'on pourra passer du temps ensemble à l'occasion alors!Enfin...si tu veux..si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave...mais..euh..

-Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop! Je lance avec un petit sourire moqueur. Mais sinon, oui ça pourrait être sympa de passer du temps ensemble, j'ajoute en me levant. Mais pas tout de suite parce que là je commence vraiment à avoir froid.

Il me fait un grand sourire que je lui rends et je pars, fière de moi. C'est que je deviendrais presque sociable dis donc!

Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le château quand une main se posa brusquement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Potter. J'ai comme un impression de déjà vu.

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais la prochaine fois que tu poses une main sur moi, je t'en colle une.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais à Zach? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité.

-Rien qui te concerne.

J'ai amorcé un mouvement pour partir mais une main m'a retenue par le poignet.

Super, je vais pouvoir me défouler!

Je lui assène une baffe sonore, laissant une jolie marque rouge sur sa joue.

-Mais t'es tarée!

-Je t'avais prévenu, je réplique en haussant les épaules.

-Ecoutes ce que j'ai à dire! Zach est mon ami, il est gentil, il est sensible et il t'aime bien pour des raisons qui m'échappent totalement, et toi tu es une garce insensible alors je ne veux pas que..

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je m'en contrefiche de ce que tu penses, je parle à qui je veux, et Zach est assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul il me semble, et je...

-Comment tu connais Teddy?

Ah d'accord on change de sujet comme ça, sans raison, rien...Ce mec à un problème.

-T'es encore là dessus? Je m'agace.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois.

Bon je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je ne sais pas ce que Teddy lui a dis donc je ne peux pas mentir...Il ne me reste plus qu'une solution alors: le déstabiliser et prendre la fuite.

-Oh, je fais en prenant un air choqué, comme si je venais de comprendre quelque chose, tu ne veux pas que je parle à Zach, ni à Teddy, tu es jaloux, tu essaies désespérément d'attirer mon attention...Je commence tout en le regardant prendre un air gêné sous mes insinuations et je continue de parler avant qu'il n'ait le temps de démentir: Je comprends, mais je ne suis absolument pas attirée par toi Potter et franchement c'est pas très sympa pour Zach ce que tu fais alors arrête s'il te plait.

Sur ce, je tourne les talons et marche rapidement pour être sûre qu'il ne me rattrape pas.

Je me rue dans mon dortoir, sors un bout de parchemin et me mets à écrire.

 _Teddy,_

 _James Potter me harcèle pour savoir comment je te connais. Je suppose qu'il te pose des questions aussi, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit? Il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur une histoire crédible expliquant comment on s'est rencontrés parce qu'il devient de plus en plus insistant._

 _Ella._

 _PS: Est-il au courant pour ta condition?_


	6. Chapter 6

-Bonjour à tous! Nous salue, le professeur Lambert. Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai enlevé les tables et chaises pour que l'on ai plus de place, parce qu'aujourd'hui, le cours sera basé sur la pratique.

Je lance un regard désespéré à Ben qui pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je suis nulle en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ce cours risque d'être un calvaire.

-Vous avez dû, la semaine dernière, rendre un devoir sur le fonctionnement des sortilèges informulés au professeur Flitwick, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, vous allez vous entrainer à vous battre en duel avec exclusivement des informulés. Mettez vous par groupe de deux, vous avez une heure pour vous exercer, puis pendant la seconde heure, je désignerai certains d'entre vous pour participer à des duels, qui seront évalués.

De mieux en mieux...

Ben s'est mis avec un de ses camarades de dortoir, je me retrouve donc toute seule...Ayant la flemme de chercher avec qui me mettre, je recule dans le fond de la salle en attendant que quelqu'un se retrouve seul et soit obligé de venir avec moi. Avec un peu de chance ce sera un élève très mauvais en duel et je ne me ridiculiserais pas trop...

-Ella?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Zach.

-Ça te dis qu'on se mette à deux? Me propose-t-il timidement.

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise.

-Si tu promets de ne pas te moquer, je veux bien, je réponds finalement en souriant.

-Promis!

Nous nous dirigeons vers un coin de la salle et nous mettons en place.

-On pourrait commencer par quelque chose de simple, comme un expelliarmus? L'un de nous le lance et l'autre ne se défend pas, comme ça on voit quel est le niveau et après seulement on fera un duel à proprement parler, ça te parait bien? S'enquit mon camarade.

-Oui, vas-y commence.

Il pointe sa baguette sur moi et je sens la mienne s'échapper pour finir dans sa main libre.

-A ton tour! Dit-il en me lançant un sourire et ma baguette.

Je me concentre, pointe ma baguette sur lui et sa baguette fini entre mes mains.

Il me fixe étonné.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fais promettre de ne pas me moquer de toi si tu es douée?

-Quand il s'agit de jeter un sort comme ça, ça va, mais en conditions de duel, face à un adversaire, je n'arrive pas à réagir correctement et je suis trop lente, je bredouille en faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts.

-On va vérifier ça alors, en garde!

Je rigole nerveusement et me met en position.

Je lui jette un silencieux stupéfix, qu'il contre sans problème, il enchaîne immédiatement avec un sort que j'évite de justesse. Je tente de lui lancer un expelliarmus mais avant d'avoir fini de prononcer la formule mentalement je me retrouve à terre, incapable de bouger. Maléfice du saucisson, je déteste ce sort parce qu'en plus d'avoir un nom ridicule, il est humiliant. Enfin n'importe quel sort qu'on se prend est humiliant mais là, tout de suite, je trouve que c'est celui-ci le pire.

Zach vient vers moi, me jette le contre sort puis me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever.

-Bon, tu maitrises les sorts, tu dois juste t'entraîner plus pour acquérir des réflexes! Allez on continue!

Au bout d'une heure, le professeur Lambert nous rassemble tous en un grand cercle, laissant un large espace au centre.

Pourvu que je n'ai pas à passer! Malgré l'entraînement que je viens de faire, je n'ai gagné aucun duel contre Zach alors que je voyais bien qu'il se forçait à être plus lent et moins compétent. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me faire humilier devant la moitié des élèves de mon année.

Les duels s'enchaînent, Ben bat une fille brune de Gryffondor à l'air niais, Alan Stanley perd face à Hannah Ackerley, l'attrapeuse de Serpentard, Zach gagne haut la main contre une fille de sa maison un peu ronde avec les cheveux gras. Il y a eut d'autres duels mais je ne retiens que ceux où je connais quelqu'un. Je jette un œil à l'horloge, il ne reste plus que cinq minutes, je me réjouis en réalisant que je n'aurais pas à passer!

Le duel se termine, je prends mon sac , prête à partir et me rapproche de la porte.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites miss Barnes?

-Le cours se termine alors...

-Alors vous allez poser vos affaires et venir ici pour participer au dernier duel! Y a-t-il un ou une volontaire pour ce duel?

Potter lève la main immédiatement avec un sourire carnassier. Oh pitié non, je suis sûre qu'il est doué!

-Très bien! Potter, Barnes, en garde.

Adieu monde cruel.

Franchement, il y a un seul mec dans cette école qui me déteste, et il faut que ce soit contre lui que j'ai à me battre. Je suis sûre que dans une ancienne vie j'étais une personne horrible, c'est la seule explication à mon karma désastreux.

-Commencez!

Le premier sort ne se fait pas attendre, je me retrouve projetée violemment contre les gens entassés derrière moi. Parmi eux, Ben qui m'aide aussitôt à me relever en me lançant un sourire encourageant. Je tente à plusieurs reprises de lancer des sorts à Potter, mais il les contre tous. Au moins, du moment que je l'attaque, il ne peut que se défendre et si j'arrive à continuer comme ça, il va finir par s'épuiser...sauf que pour l'instant, c'est moi qui commence à fatiguer. Bon il faut que je change de technique, je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant une faille quelconque dans sa défense, mais je vois bien en l'observant que ce petit jeu ne le fatigue pas du tout. Il se déplace avec agilité et contrer les sorts que je lui jette semble lui être d'une facilité enfantine. Un soupir de mécontentement me parvient, je tourne la tête vers notre professeur qui semble commencer à sérieusement s'impatienter du manque d'acti...

Un sort me frappe en pleine poitrine. Il y a un moment de flottement, les élèves ne disent rien, Potter me fixe avec un sourire carnassier et j'attends bêtement sans comprendre quel effet son sort est censé avoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps que je suis prise d'un haut le cœur. Un truc gluant me sort de la bouche, me forçant à me jeter à terre pour cracher...des limaces?

Je vais le tuer. Quand j'aurai finis de cracher des limaces. Je retire ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, c'est ce maléfice-ci qui est le plus humiliant de tous. Les élèves autour de moi rient de bon cœur et Potter me jette un regard fier et moqueur. Je vais le tuer. Le professeur s'avance vers moi, et me lance le contre sort, un sourire aux lèvres, avant d'aller chaleureusement féliciter Potter. Ce prof fait clairement du favoritisme. Lui aussi je vais le tuer.

Les élèves sortent de la salle pendant que je me relève en nettoyant la bave de limace autour de ma bouche.

-J'espère que cette petite humiliation publique t'as bien fait comprendre que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi Barnes, me lance Potter, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Je le fusille du regard et tourne les talons. Je vais me venger, c'est sûr, mais pour l'instant mon seul problème c'est que je suis couverte de bave de limace. J'ai quoi comme cours là? Divination? Super! Je me rends donc dans mon dortoir et me fais couler un bain.

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai ridiculisé Barnes lors de notre duel, et toujours rien. Pourtant, à la façon dont elle me regardait, j'étais persuadé qu'elle allait se venger. Elle arrive à me décevoir alors que j'ai aucune estime pour elle. En parlant d'elle, j'ai commencé à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, mais j'avoue que quand je me suis lancé là dedans, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de possibilités! Ça va me prendre plus de temps que ce que je croyais mais je finirais par trouver...

* * *

-MIKE!

Je me tourne vers la propriétaire de cette voix perçante. Une Serpentard blonde avec quelques dreads se rue sur Mike Smith, assis non loin de moi. Elle se jette sur lui et se met à l'embrasser langoureusement, sous le regard horrifié d'une autre Serpentard, aux cheveux bouclés que je sais être la copine de Mike.

-Vanessa...je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Demande la bouclée à la blonde, Vanessa donc.

Cette dernière ne répond pas et essaie de recommencer à lécher les amygdales de Mike qui lui, tente de la tenir à distance. La bouclée se lève et assène une baffe à chacun d'eux, puis part en pleurant.

J'aimerais pas être à la place de Mike. J'allais reporter mon attention sur mon repas quand mon regard croisa celui de Barnes. Le contact visuel ne dura que peu de temps mais j'ai bien cru voir une lueur de fierté et de défi dans ses yeux. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a peut être bel et bien planifié un truc contre moi, il va falloir que je reste sur mes gardes...

* * *

-Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est pas moi! Je crie au Professeur McGonagall qui me regard durement.

-Cessez de mentir Potter, on a retrouvé une fiole à moitié vide contenant le même philtre d'amour que Vanessa Newton a ingurgité. Vous êtes donc en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois, et vous ne participerez pas au match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Vous êtes aussi prié de présenter des excuses à Newton, ainsi qu'à sa camarade de dortoir, Allison Davis et à Mike Smith. Maintenant sortez!

Sachant qu'il ne sert à rien de discuter, je me lève violemment de ma chaise et sors avec humeur. Cette vieille chouette va très certainement aller vérifier si j'ai été m'excuser alors autant y aller tout de suite. Ces deux filles sont à Serpentard, ce sera l'occasion de vérifier si, comme je le pense, tout ça est un coup monté de Barnes.

Je trouve rapidement une élève de Serpentard qui accepte de me mener à leur salle commune après que je lui ai fais mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Leur salle commune est spacieuse, possède une grande armoire remplie de livres, plusieurs fauteuils et canapés en cuir noir sont disposés devant la cheminée. A côté de cette dernière se trouve une statue en pierre de Salazar Serpentard. Des chandeliers en argents sont posés un peu partout dans la pièce, sur la cheminée, sur la table basse en pierre, et sur des tables dans un coin un peu reculé, où des élèves semblent faire leurs devoirs. Il y a quelques tableaux sur les murs, avec des cadres en bois sombre, et au plafond est accroché un lustre en cristal excessivement imposant. De chaque côté de la salle, se trouvent des escaliers descendants, menant probablement aux dortoirs.

La jeune fille qui m'a guidé jusqu'ici me dit d'attendre là, et part chercher Newton, Davis et Barnes, à ma demande.

Je m'avance vers l'un des canapés pour m'y asseoir, quand je remarque une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cendrés, assoupie sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Elle me tourne le dos, mais je reconnais facilement Barnes. Je vais donc vers elle et, sans plus de cérémonie, la fait tomber par terre. Elle se réveil en sursaut et en se mettant à jurer, elle sort sa baguette, la pointe vers moi, puis la baisse en me reconnaissant. Toute trace de colère disparaît de son visage pour laisser place à un air moqueur et fier.

Aucun doute, le coup monté est bien d'elle.

-Alors Potter, venu t'excuser auprès de mes colocataires pour le sale tour que tu leur a joué? Me lance-t-elle avec un grand sourire en rangeant sa baguette.

-Je vais te faire payer.

-Oh vraiment? Lâche-t-elle en riant.

-Va dire à McGonagall que c'est toi qui as fait le coup.

-Il va falloir plus que ça pour que je me rende mon chou.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je lui dirais ce que j'ai vu dans la forêt interdite, je menace, un sourire menaçant sur les lèvres.

Elle se fige.

-De quoi tu parles? Demande-t-elle en essayant de ne pas paraître inquiète.

-Je parle de toi, qui hurle comme une possédée au beau milieu de la nuit, je réponds, fier de mon petit effet.

Même si j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle ne sache que je suis au courant qu'une fois que j'aurai découvert son secret, je prends un grand plaisir à regarder son visage se décomposer.

Malheureusement, elle reprend vite de sa superbe.

-Et tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait croire à une histoire pareille? Ricane-t-elle.

-C'est la vérité, il n'y a qu'à prendre du veritaserum et tout le monde y croira, je réponds, sûr de moi.

-McGonagall t'a-t-elle fait prendre du veritaserum pour vérifier ton histoire aujourd'hui? Bien sûr que non, et elle ne le fera pas plus devant ton histoire farfelue. Alors admets ta défaite et vas t'excuser pour moi veux-tu? Termine-t-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

Elle a raison, personne ne me croira tant que je n'aurais pas l'explication exacte...

Newton et Davis entrent dans la pièce, je me détourne de Barnes, dépité, m'excuse vaguement auprès des deux filles et retourne dans mon dortoir en me maudissant. Maintenant Barnes sait que je l'ai vu, et donc que je vais essayer de la percer à jour. Je suis près à parier qu'elle rendre mes recherches impossibles...

* * *

-Tu sais quoi? Même au bout de toutes ces années, tu m'impressionnes toujours! Me lance joyeusement Ben en me rejoignant sur la table des cuisines où je suis assise.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je fais en feignant l'innocence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demande Mila, qui vient d'entrer.

-Il se passe, qu'Ella a fait d'une pierre trois coups! Elle a créé une dispute entre Newton et Davis, entre Davis et son copain, et s'est vengée de Potter!

-Ouais, et même si Davis, Newton et Smith se sont vite réconciliés, je les ais écouté se disputer et se mettre à douter de leur amitié ou amour, ce qui montre que j'ai bel et bien réussi à fragiliser leur relation! J'ajoute, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Rien de tel que de semer la zizanie pour faire mon bonheur!

-Je suis fier de toi! Me dit Ben en me lançant un clin d'œil complice.

-Comment tu as fais? Demande Mila, curieuse.

-J'ai juste donné un philtre d'amour à la peste pour qu'elle tombe sous le charme de Mike Smith, alias le mec qui s'est moqué de moi il y a un an quand je suis tombée dans le couloir et qui se trouve être le copain de Davis. J'ai ensuite mis le reste du philtre dans les affaires de Potter pour qu'il porte le chapeau à ma place. Rien de bien compliqué, j'explique, rayonnante de fierté.

-C'est...machiavélique, vicieux, malhonnête, lâche et indigne...mais c'est aussi ingénieux et j'aime pas ces filles alors je suppose que je ne te ferais pas la morale, déclare Mila après un court instant de réflexion. Même si James et Mike ne méritaient pas ça pour si peu, ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-Tu sais, je pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de la contredire, qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire! Chuchote ''discrètement'' Ben à Mila, qui éclate de rire.

Je lance ma chaussure sur mon ami, qui la rattrape aisément au vol en éclatant de rire avec Mila et moi.

* * *

-Et si tu demandais à Zach de t'accompagner? Propose Mila, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Will me lance un regard compatissant, c'est vrai qu'il est dans la même maison que Mila, et par conséquent, elle doit passer encore plus de temps à essayer de le caser qu'elle ne le fait avec moi.

-C'est pas parce que je ne pense plus qu'il est ennuyant que je suis prête à passer une soirée complète avec lui, je ronchonne.

Hier, McGo a annoncé que dans deux semaines, aurait lieu un bal d'Halloween auquel les élèves à partir de la cinquième année auront le droit d'assister. Je compter passer la soirée dans mon dortoir, parce qu'être dans une salle avec plein de monde c'est loin d'être ma tasse de thé, mais j'ai perdu un pari contre Mila, et par conséquent, je dois passer une heure au moins à cette fichue soirée. Et depuis qu'elle a gagné elle essaie de me convaincre de trouver un cavalier.

-Salut ma belle, salut Will, salut Ella!

Mila enlace Andrew qui vient d'arriver, Will en profite pour s'éclipser, et je fais de même. Je me rends dans la serre où j'ai cours de botanique et prends place à côté de Ben.

-T'en tire une de ces têtes! S'exclame ce dernier devant mon air agacé.

-J'en ai assez d'entendre tout le monde parler du bal à tout bout de champs!

-C'est parce que tu n'as personne avec qui y aller! Commence passionnément mon ami. Regarde Andrew et Mila, moi et...

-Oui je sais vous et vos mecs vous vivez le parfait idylle blablabla, mais c'est pas mon cas et personne ne m'intéresse, alors je vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à ce bal avec mon célibat pour compagnon!

-Bah et Zach alors?

-Il est sympa mais juste en tant que pote quoi, je voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Ben allait me répondre quelque chose sauf que le professeur Londubat l'interrompt et commence son cours auquel je fais mine de m'intéresser histoire de dissuader Ben de poursuivre la conversation.

* * *

-Pardon?

-Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi? Répète la fille rousse qui me fait face, en me regardant des ses grands yeux bleus.

-T'es qui?

-Molly Weasley, je suis en cinquième année à Gryffondor.

-Je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles, désolée.

-Ah mais c'est pas grave! Je ne suis pas intéressée par toi.

-Alors... pourquoi voudrais-tu aller au bal avec moi? Je demande interloquée.

-Oh, j'ai oublié de t'expliquer? S'étonne-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Désolée, ça m'arrive des fois, je fais la conversation dans ma tête du coup je ne sais plus ce qui est vraiment arrivé ou pas, me dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné qui va à merveille avec ses joues rosées.

Cette gamine est pas nette mais elle a une bouille d'ange adorable. Oui, il m'arrive de penser du bien des gens, je sais, ça fait bizarre.

-En fait, ma cousine, Rose Weasley, va au bal avec Scorpius Malefoy, sauf que James l'a apprit et il n'est pas d'accord parce que Rose joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor et Scorpius, joue dans celle de Serpentard, et il affirme que leur amourette va altérer le dévouement de Rose pour son équipe et du coup il veut qu'ils arrêtent de se fréquenter, sauf que Rose n'est pas d'accord, et moi non plus, et Roxanne non plus, et Fred non plus..

-Potter fait des histoires pour rien parce que c'est un crétin et personne n'est d'accord avec lui parce que c'est un crétin, et du coup vous voulez lui montrer que c'est pas un crétin dans son genre qui va prendre des décisions pour vous en allant au bal avec des personnes qu'il déteste, je devine.

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement et me fixe, attendant une réponse.

Je suis obligée d'aller à ce fichu bal, Molly a pas l'air insupportable et j'ai une bonne occasion d'embêter Potter. Ma décision est vite prise.

-Je ne resterais pas toute la soirée mais je veux bien t'accorder une heure.

-Ça marche! On se retrouvera devant la grande salle à 8h?

J'acquiesce et tourne les talons pour me rendre dans ma salle commune, contente du compromis que je viens de faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse à Une Brune:** Salut! En effet les Potter-Weasley sont pas toujours finauds (enfin surtout James!), et concernant l'obsession de James pour Ella, eh bien je ne peux pas trop t'en dire au risque de dévoiler la suite de l'histoire, mais sa persévérance risque de vite embêter Ella... En tout cas merci énormément pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

-Oh Ella! Ta robe te va vraiment à merveille! S'extasie Mila.

C'est vrai que dans cette robe rouge vif, évasée à partir de la taille, s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de mes genoux et qui dévoile gracieusement mon dos, je suis plutôt pas mal. J'accompagne ma robe de simples escarpins noirs et laisse Mila relever mes cheveux en un chignon savamment travaillé laissant quelques mèches s'en échapper, pour donner un côté ''coiffé-décoiffé'', concept très en vogue d'après Mila, très idiot d'après moi. Je m'applique ensuite à me dessiner un trait de crayon et à mettre du mascara, ce qui n'est pas tâche aisée car je ne me maquille qu'une à deux fois par an. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, je me tourne vers Mila, et reste bouche bée.

Elle porte une robe bustier blanche, longue à l'arrière et plus courte devant, avec une fine ceinture dorée qui marque sa taille. Elle met parfaitement en valeur ses formes généreuses. Quoiqu'elle porte ses formes sont mises en valeur mais là, même avec toute le mauvaise foi du monde, il serait impossible de dire qu'elle est pas super bien foutue! Le blanc éclatant de sa robe fait ressortir sa peau caramel et ses yeux sombres. Ses cheveux sont ondulés et elles les a laissé libres, ils tombent dans son dos avec une délicatesse extraordinaire. Cette fille est beaucoup trop belle pour être réelle, la vie est injuste.

-Je vais prendre ton silence et ton air béat pour un: ''Tu es très jolie Mila!'', rigola mon amie.

Je rit avec elle.

-Excuse moi, t'es vraiment canon là dedans! Je lui lance avec un clin d'œil.

Une fois prêtes, nous sortons du dortoir de Mila où j'étais venue me préparer afin d'éviter mes camarades de dortoir, et nous rendons d'un pas assuré devant la grande salle où nos cavaliers, ou cavalière dans mon cas, nous attendent.

J'ai réussi à garder l'identité de ma cavalière secrète jusqu'à ce soir, Mila et Ben sont persuadés que j'y vais avec Zach...ils vont être très déçus, et ça, ça me motive à aller à ce stupide bal!

Je repère Molly, elle porte une robe bleue nuit, toute simple, presque banale, mais qui lui va à ravir. En m'apercevant, elle me rejoint avec un large sourire.

-Tu es ravissante Ella!

-Toi aussi Molly!

Mila me regarde bizarrement, je la comprend, elle sait que Molly et moi ne nous connaissons pas et que parler à des inconnus est loin d'être mon passe temps favori, surtout pour les complimenter.

-Molly, je te présente Mila Sanchez, une très bonne amie à moi, Mila, voici Molly Weasley, ma cavalière, je dis avec un grand sourire.

Mila feint un sourire poli à Molly, puis m'attrape violemment par le bras et me tire loin de ma cavalière avec un vague mot d'excuse à son égard.

-Ella, Molly est attirée par les filles! Me chuchote-t-elle frénétiquement.

-Et...?

-Et, ce n'est pas ton cas! Tu vas donner de faux espoirs à cette pauvre fille et briser son pauvre cœur!

-Alors d'abord, c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je vienne avec quelqu'un, ensuite, ''cette pauvre fille'' ne s'intéresse pas à moi, je ne m'intéresse pas à elle, on se rend service mutuellement, c'est tout, je me défends calmement.

-Et c'est quoi comme service que vous vous rendez? Demande-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Elle est ma cavalière pour que je n'ai pas à y aller seule, et elle a besoin de moi pour emmerder Potter. Quoiqu'emmerder Potter ça me rend service aussi donc je suis doublement gagnante dans cette histoire!

Mila me jette un regard dépité, puis va rejoindre son cavalier.

Je retourne auprès de Molly, lui offre galamment mon bras et nous entrons dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

-Quoi?!

Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon verre.

-Je viens de voir ta cousine au bras de Barnes, répète Alan.

-Tu as dû te tromper, ma cousine est lesbienne, pas désespérée.

-Pas besoin d'être désespéré pour trouver Barnes jolie je trouve, surtout ce soir, bon elle n'est pas aussi belle que sa copine espagnole mais elle a son charme! La défend mon ami avec véhémence.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Le coureur de jupon qui me sert d'ami voue un véritable culte à la beauté des femmes et il tendance à s'enflammer quand il parle de jolies demoiselles.

Je balance mon regard sur la salle et aperçoit Rose avec Malefoy. D'abord eux, maintenant Molly et Barnes, à croire qu'ils se sont mis d'acco...Oh les enfoirés! Ils se sont mis d'accord! Je suis sûr que les autres aussi vont avoir trouvé des gens que je n'aime pas pour leur servir de cavaliers.

Je cherche mes autres cousins du regard. Dominique est accompagnée de David Valley, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, un vantard qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde, Roxanne est avec Logan Abbot, le neveu de Hannah Londubat, il vient des fois à la maison pendant l'été parce que Neville est un ami de la famille, mais ce gamin est insupportable, vicieux et incroyablement méchant. Fred est avec Nicole Lindon, une Serdaigle de cinquième année qui m'a défié en duel il y a deux ans parce que je faisais trop de bruit à la bibliothèque, et elle a gagné...battu par une gamine, je n'ai jamais étais aussi humilié.

-Bonjour cousin! Comment vas-tu? Me lance joyeusement Molly qui vient d'arriver.

-Salut Molly, je vais bien malgré vos tentatives pour m'agacer, je dis calmement. D'ailleurs, où est ta cavalière? J'ajoute.

-Partie chercher à boire. Mais de quoi tu parles quand tu dis ''tentatives de t'agacer''? Demande ma cousine en fronçant les sourcils.

-De votre idée de venir ici accompagnés de personnes que je déteste!

Molly ouvre des yeux stupéfaits. Quoi je me serais trompé?

-Rox et Fred sont peut être venus ici avec ces personnes dans le but de t'ennuyer, je ne sais pas, je ne leur en ai pas parlé, mais Rose et Scorpius s'aiment vraiment, et quand à moi, ma cavalière est réellement une personne à laquelle je tiens, déclare-t-elle sérieuse.

Elle a l'air sincère...Alan a du se tromper, ce n'était pas Barnes avec elle alors...

-Tiens ma belle, je t'ai pris du jus de citrouille! S'exclame pourtant cette dernière arrivant de derrière moi.

-Merci! Répond ma cousine avec un sourire charmeur, tout en la prenant par la main pour l'entraîner à une table en riant.

Je suis en plein cauchemar. C'est pas possible autrement.

* * *

-Bon Molly, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, je dis à ma cavalière en sirotant mon jus de citrouille. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fous à Gryffondor?! Ta prestation auprès de Potter était géniale! Digne d'une vraie Serpentard!

-Je ne devais pas être si crédible que ça si tu n'y a pas cru, me répond la petite rousse avec une moue déçue.

-Non mais moi je compte pas, je suis douée pour mentir aux gens alors évidemment je sais reconnaître un mensonge quand j'en vois un!

Bon je ne mens pas si souvent que ça, mais c'est vrai que quand je le fais je peux me montrer convaincante. La preuve, là je suis sûre qu'elle me croit et qu'elle ne soupçonne pas un instant que mon habilité à reconnaître un mensonge vient de mes pouvoirs de banshee! En même temps va trouver un truc pareil.

-Et bien merci, je suis flattée de recevoir ce compliment de ta part, commence-t-elle dans une révérence, et je sais que je m'en serais très bien sortie à Serpentard, le choipeaux m'a dit que j'avais de nombreuses qualités en accord avec cette maison, c'est moi qui ai demandé à aller à Gryffondor. Comme toute ma famille ou presque y était, je me suis sentie obligée, lâcheté de Serpentard je suppose, mais au final, je ne regrette pas, continue-t-elle avec un petit sourire mesquin. Grâce à mon statut de Gryffondor et ma bouille d'ange, les gens ne se méfient pas de moi et je peux les manipuler à ma guise sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. En fin de compte, le fait que je sois dans cette maison fait certainement de moi l'une des meilleures Serpentard qui soit! Termine-t-elle, une étincelle démoniaque dans les yeux.

J'adore cette gamine.

-Tu viens de gagner mon respect le plus total, je lâche d'un ton solennel.

Elle éclate de rire et je me joins à elle.

Une musique calme et douce se met retentit, un slow. Je regarde la piste de danse, Potter y est avec sa cavalière. Je tourne la tête vers Molly, elle les fixait aussi. La même idée semble nous avoir traversé l'esprit, nous nous levons en cœur et nous dirigeons vers la piste, près de son cousin.

Je pose mes mains sur la taille de Molly, elle passe les siennes autour de mon cou et nous nous mettons à danser. Habituellement je déteste ce genre de danse, mais là, avec la tête dégoutée et les yeux pleins de rage de Potter, j'apprécie beaucoup!

Un couple arrive de l'autre côté de Potter et sa cavalière. Rose et Scorpius. Molly et moi échangeons un regard complice avec eux. Fred et Lindon et Roxanne et Abbot finissent par nous rejoindre pour encercler Potter qui semble sur le point d'exploser.

Il prend une teinte rouge vif quand Roxanne attire son cavalier pour l'embrasser, Fred imite aussitôt sa jumelle, Scorpius se penche timidement vers Rose.

Potter nous regarde, Molly et moi, furieux, je jette un regard interrogateur à Molly qui a une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle se redresse pour venir m'embrasser délicatement. Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes pour approfondir notre baiser, puis finit par m'écarter d'elle. Molly et moi échangeons un regard amusé avant de regarder autour de nous et d'éclater de rire avec nos complices en voyant que Potter est parti, laissant sa cavalière seule et abasourdie sur la piste.

Une autre chanson démarre, plus entrainante cette fois. Molly et moi restons sur la piste un long moment à danser et à rire, accompagnée de ses cousins.

Au bout d'un moment, je décide qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer, j'entraîne de Molly à part pour la saluer.

-Bon cette soirée était bien marrante, mais ça fait une heure que je suis là, j'ai largement rempli mon contrat donc je vais y aller! Je lui lance avec un sourire sincère.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir joué le jeu, ça fera une bonne leçon à James et je me suis bien amusée! J'espère qu'on pourra collaborer à nouveau, bonne soirée Ella! Me répond joyeusement Molly en retournant vers ses amis.

Je me rends dans mon dortoir quand des éclats de voix me parviennent. Je me concentre sur ces voix afin de les entendre distinctement.

-Mais franchement c'était trop facile! Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un Serpentard, là j'ai juste eu à dire deux mots et ça y est, tu étais à mes pieds! Vraiment pathétique. Bon j'ai pas envie d'écouter tes jérémiades donc je vais y aller hein, ne t'approches plus de moi c'est clair? Lâche une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

Des sanglots me parviennent. Cette personne qui pleure se met à bafouiller des bribes de phrases incompréhensibles, mais qui me suffisent à reconnaître le propriétaire de la voix: Ben.

Je me rue vers l'endroit d'où provient le son, et au milieu d'un couloir, je trouve mon ami, assis par terre, en larmes. Je devine sans mal que l'autre voix était celle de son copain, enfin de son ex plutôt.

Je m'assois à côté de lui sans un mot et l'enlace. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ses larmes redoublent.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il se redresse, les yeux rougis.

-Un pari...J'étais qu'un pari pour ce...Dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de se remettre à pleurer.

-Tu veux qu'on parie nous aussi? Je lui demande d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

-Je parie que je suis capable de le faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Je lâche avec un sourire mauvais.

Son visage s'illumine immédiatement.

-T'as quoi en tête? Me demande-t-il tout excité.

-Rien de spécial pour l'instant, je ne le connais pas assez pour savoir où appuyer pour lui faire mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire mes recherches, je m'occupe de tout, tu n'auras qu'à profiter du spectacle. Mais pour l'instant, va aux cuisines, je t'envoie Mila, elle sera plus douée que moi pour t'écouter pleurer et te réconforter.

Je lui souris et l'aide à se relever. Puis je vais prévenir Mila qui s'empresse de le rejoindre.

J'allais vers mon dortoir pour commencer à préparer ma vengeance, quand je réalise que ce soir est la parfaite occasion pour retourner dans la forêt et tenter de reprovoquer ma vision. La vengeance attendra demain.

Je traverse le parc pour me rendre dans la forêt quand il se met à pleuvoir, tant pis, je n'aurais peut être pas d'autres occasions pour y aller alors hors de question de faire demi tour!

Je m'avance dans la forêt, tremblante de froid et de peur, une fois dans la clairière je me positionne debout, là où j'étais la dernière fois. Le ciel est couvert de nuages menaçants qui obstruent la lumière de la lune. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Je me laisse porter par cette sensation oppressante que je redoute tant pendant quelques instants, puis je rouvre les yeux. Ça a marché. A nouveau, je vois mes mains couvertes de sang, et à mes pieds, un corps inanimé. Je m'avance avec appréhension et baisse les yeux doucement vers le malheureux. Son corps n'a plus rien d'humain, ses membres sont déboités et prennent des angles improbables quand ils ne sont pas totalement écrasés et à peine reconnaissables. Les larmes aux yeux, je me force à porter mon attention sur son visage. Ses cheveux clairs sont tâchés d'un sang sombre et visqueux, ses lèvres rosées sont légèrement entr'ouvertes et fendue d'une entaille profonde, c'est en croisant ses yeux vides que je le reconnais. Je me laisse tomber à genoux en hurlant, et me plaque les mains sur les yeux pour faire disparaître ma vision. Après quelques instants, je rouvre les yeux, le souffle court. Le corps a disparu. Je reste à terre et pleure, pétrifiée par ma vision, quand soudain un bruit attire mon attention.

On dirait que quelqu'un vient de marcher sur une branche. Je me concentre sur les sons qui m'entourent. Les gouttes de pluie contre le sol boueux, le vent sifflant dans les arbres, le frottement de l'air contre les plumes des oiseaux, une respiration saccadée...Je me concentre sur cette dernière, elle se trouve à quelques mètres, mais je ne vois rien. Je me concentre sur l'emplacement d'où elle provient, je perçois, des battements de cœurs, des froissements de vêtement, aucun doute, il y a quelqu'un. J'attrape un caillou et le jette dans cette direction. Il s'arrête dans le vide et un ''Aïe!'' étouffé se fait entendre. J'attends que l'imposteur sorte de lui même pour lui régler son compte. S'il essaie de partir je le saurais. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Potter apparaît.

Je m'en doutais.


	8. Chapter 8

Je lance un petit sourire gêné à Barnes qui est à genoux dans la boue à quelques mètre de moi. Comme elle ne bouge pas et ne dit rien, je m'approche d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais? Je finis par demander bêtement.

Elle reste muette et se contente de me fixer. Je crois qu'elle réfléchi à ce qu'elle va me dire...ou à comment elle va se débarrasser de moi.

Je me mets debout face à elle et reste silencieux en attendant qu'elle me réponde.

Elle est trempée et couverte de boue, ses cheveux sont dégoulinants, elle a des cernes, ses ongles sont noircis de terre et elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver jolie dans sa robe rouge sang qui fait ressortir sa peau, avec ses yeux gris profonds qui me fixent intensément, ses délicates lèvres rosées, ses pommettes saillantes, ses mains fines...

-Je ne te dirais pas ce que je faisais. Et je te prierais de cesser tes recherches, finit-elle par lâcher d'un air absent, m'interrompant dans ma contemplation.

-Et tu penses sincèrement que je vais le faire, juste parce que tu me le demandes, je ricane.

-Ce que tu as vu, c'est grave, ça me dépasse, et si ça se savait, ça pourrait me mettre en danger, alors je t'en supplie, arrête tes recherches.

Elle n'a pas élevé la voix, elle ne me regarde même pas dans les yeux, elle a juste l'air lasse, fatiguée et sur le point de pleurer.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui sont au courant? Me demande-t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi.

Je fais signe que non de la tête.

Elle semble soulagée.

-Teddy connaît ton secret? Je demande.

Elle se crispe mais hoche néanmoins la tête.

Un silence s'installe.

Je m'apprête à partir, sachant que je n'aurais pas plus d'informations, quand je remarque qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Je m'approche d'elle, m'accroupis et la prends dans mes bras. Elle ne dis rien, se laisse faire sans bouger, puis elle s'accroche à moi alors que ses larmes redoublent.

Tout à l'heure elle a vu quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. C'est la seule hypothèse qui expliquerait son comportement. Elle doit avoir des visions, c'et un genre de voyante...Et apparemment, le futur ne l'enchante pas.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, ses pleurs se sont calmés, mais sa respiration reste saccadée et elle tremble toujours de froid.

-On devrait rentrer, je dis doucement.

-Vas y toi, je veux rester encore un peu, j'ai besoin d'être seule...me répond la jeune fille d'une voix lointaine en me lâchant.

Je me lève sans discuter, et enlève ma veste pour la lui poser sur les épaules. Elle me remercie d'un sourire triste.

Je sors de la forêt et à peine entrer dans le château je me rend dans les archives. Je vais vers la section où sont rangés les livres de droit. Elle a dit qu'elle aurait des problèmes si son secret se savait, et elle a, je pense, des visions. Je cherche donc un genre de voyante dont les pouvoirs sont réglementés ou associés à la magie noire, quelque chose dans ce goût là. Je trouve un livre intitulé ''Les réglementations et prohibitions des sorciers ayant des particularités magiques". 1263 pages. J'ai du boulot.

* * *

Je me réveille lentement, resserre les draps chauds autour de moi, ouvre les yeux doucement et me rappelle ma vision, douloureusement. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire? Aller le voir? Pour lui dire quoi? ''Salut, tu vas bien? Au fait tu vas bientôt mourir, allez à plus!''. Je n'ai jamais étais dans une situation où je connaissais la personne qui allais mourir, à part ma tante, mais je ne connaissais pas encore ma condition.

Je n'ai que très rarement des visions m'informant de la mort à venir de quelqu'un, la plupart du temps mes pouvoirs me montrent des choses qui sont déjà arrivées, sans que je sache bien pourquoi. Et lorsque mes visions se révèlent être des présages funestes, elles ont tendances à concerner des personnes que j'ai juste croisées, ou que je côtoyais sans jamais leur adresser la parole. Mais là, même si nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, je sais qu'il est gentil, qu'il a des amis qui tiennent à lui, qu'il a un avenir brillant en perspective. _Avait_ un avenir brillant en perspective.

Si je lui disais, il pourrait profiter de la vie au maximum, voir sa famille, réaliser des rêves...ou déprimer dans son coin...à moins qu'il ne me croit même pas...

Je me lève péniblement et vais dans la salle de bain. Elle est vide, il est midi, mes camarades sont sûrement parties manger. Je me débarrasse de ma robe tâchée de boue que je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enlever, je me démaquille, me brosse les cheveux et me glisse dans le bain que je viens de faire couler.

Après une heure dans l'eau à me remémorer ma vision en me torturant l'esprit pour savoir comment je suis censée réagir, je me décide à sortir et vais prendre l'air dans le parc.

Je déambule dans le vaste parc, sans vraiment faire attention où je vais, quand soudain une voix m'interpelle:

-Ella! Je peux marcher avec toi?

Un frisson me parcourt et je m'interromps dans ma marche un instant avant de me retourner lentement vers Zach. Je hoche la tête mécaniquement et parviens à décocher un faible sourire.

Un sentiment d'oppression me prend, mes oreilles se mettent à siffler et je sens l'envie de crier monter. Aucun doute, c'était bien lui dans ma vision.

Il me regarde d'un air interrogateur, je crois qu'il vient de me parler.

-Pardon, tu disais? Je demande d'une voix tremblante.

-Rien d'important, Ella tu vas bien? S'enquiert-il, inquiet. Tu as l'air ailleurs et tu es vraiment pâle.

-Je suis toujours pâle, je lance avec une tentative de rire qui ressemble plutôt à un sanglot.

Il avance une main vers moi pour me tenir alors que je vacille, mais je m'écarte vivement, sentant qu'un contact avec lui pourrait me faire perdre le contrôle et hurler.

Je pars en courant sans un mot et laisse couler des larmes de soulagement quand enfin le sentiment d'oppression se dissipe. Il faut que je reste loin de Zach. Sinon je vais finir par craquer et hurler. Ou pire, lui avouer.

Je cours dans les couloirs quand soudain je percute quelqu'un. Je m'excuse vaguement et m'apprête à reprendre ma course, sauf qu'une main m'agrippe le poignet. Je lève les yeux pour voir qui en est le propriétaire. Sans surprise: Potter. Il y avait deux personnes que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser aujourd'hui et forcément il faut qu'elles veuillent me voir!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Je crache en le fusillant du regard.

-Hé, calme toi! Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien!

-Mêle toi de tes affaires Potter! Je lui crie en essayant de me dégager sans grand succès.

-C'est mes affaires depuis que je t'ai réconfortée alors que tu étais en larmes! Se défend-il

-Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne pouvais rien t'expliquer Potter, alors maintenant lâche moi! Je m'écrie, énervée qu'il me rappelle la faiblesse dont j'ai fais preuve hier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zach? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

Je soupire agacée.

-Quand ça?

-A l'instant.

-Comment sais-tu que je lui parlais?

-Je vous ai aperçus depuis une fenêtre du château.

Il ment.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est au bon endroit, au bon moment, il doit avoir un moyen de savoir où sont les gens, il faudra que je découvre ce que c'est un jour.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, on discutait et j'ai coupé court à la conversation. Maintenant lâche moi.

-Mais pourqu...

Exaspérée par ses questions, je lui donne un bon coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Il me lâche immédiatement et tombe à genoux en gémissant de douleur. J'aurais dû faire ça plus tôt!

* * *

-Ça fait trois jours qu'elle évite Zach je te dis! Elle l'a envoyé paître sans raison et à chaque fois qu'elle le croise, elle part presque en courant! Explique frénétiquement Mila.

-Je sais, j'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle ne veut rien me dire! Se lamente Ben.

Je soupire en écoutant mes deux amis qui discutent dans les cuisines. J'ai bien vu au regard complice qu'ils se sont lancé pendant le repas qu'ils voulaient parler en privé, et quand ils veulent parler en privé, c'est toujours à propos de moi. J'ai bien fais de dire à Ben que mon ouïe surnaturelle était assez limitée et qu'elle n'avait pas une portée trop importante, autrement il se serait méfier et ne parlerait pas franchement avec Mila, il ne se doute pas un instant que je puisse écouter leur conversation depuis mon dortoir.

-Est ce que ça a un rapport avec son secret?

C'est Mila qui vient de parler. Comment a-t-elle pu deviner que j'avais un secret?

-Je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Ben, Ben, Ben...Il va vraiment falloir que je t'apprennes à mentir...

-Me prends pas pour une idiote Ben, je vois très bien qu'il y a un truc à propos d'Ella que vous ne me dites pas! Ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas savoir, mais si c'est la raison pour laquelle elle est malheureuse en ce moment, je ne peux pas l'aider et ça m'énerve!

Silence. J'espère que Ben ne va pas dévoiler mon secret à Mila, si elle doit l'apprendre un jour, je veux que ce soit de moi. Même si dans l'idéal je préfèrerais qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais bien sûr.

-...Ouais je pense que c'est en rapport avec son secret...Mais quand je lui en parle, elle se braque alors je ne sais pas exactement quel est le problème...

Ça va, même s'il admet que j'ai un secret, il n'en dit pas trop.

-Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter...Tu penses qu'elle parle de ses problèmes à Vicky?

Pitié...Non...

-Ça m'étonnerais...Je devrais lui envoyer une lettre pour lui exposer la situation, Ella ne peut rien lui cacher.

Je suis foutue. Demain je vais recevoir une lettre de ma meilleure amie et après demain elle sera à Pré-au-lard pour pouvoir me demander des explications en personne.

* * *

 _Ella,_

 _Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre par l'intermédiaire de Ben! Il paraîtrait, qu'une jeune fille répondant au nom d'Ellana Barnes, soit depuis quelques jours complètement déprimée et encore plus asociale que d'ordinaire. Et tu sais quoi? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée alors que je suis sa meilleure amie!_

 _Ben m'a déniché un Portoloin, tu me feras donc le plaisir de ramener tes fesses aux Trois Balais ce samedi à 10h, afin de pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe!_

 _Soit à l'heure,_

 _Vicky._

 _PS: Ne pense même pas à faire comme si tu n'avais pas reçu ma lettre, je le saurais et te ferais payer._

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis! Je suis en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards, j'ai surpris la conversation de Ben et Mila hier soir, et la lettre de Vicky vient d'arriver, me demandant de la retrouver demain.

Je lance à Ben un regard noir auquel il répond par un air qui veut dire ''je fais ça pour ton bien et tu le sais''. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me lève pour me rendre devant la salle de divination où nous avons cours ce matin.

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à Vicky? La vérité, ça c'est sûr, elle me connaît trop bien pour que je lui mente, mais est-ce qu'il est raisonnable que je lui dise tout? Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne sache pas que je connais l'identité de celui qui va mourir...Je lui dirais juste que j'ai eu ma vision à nouveau, que je n'ai toujours pas vu qui c'était et que ne pas comprendre qui est la victime me perturbe. C'est crédible non? Et c'est à peu près vrai...

Des élèves commencent à arriver, ainsi que le professeur Trelawney qui nous fait rentrer en classe. Je m'installe à une table ronde, au fond de la classe. Nous avons cours avec les Serdaigles, Alex me rejoint, mais Ben ne semble pas s'être donné la peine de venir aujourd'hui. Il faut dire que lui comme moi, avons une légère tendance à sécher ce cours, trop peu intéressant à nos yeux.

-Bon je me doute que t'as pas envie d'en parler, mais Mila m'a fait promettre de te poser la question, alors: tu vas bien en ce moment? Me demande Alex sans même lever les yeux de son dessin.

-Effectivement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je réponds simplement.

Alex s'interrompt dans sa tâche pour me regarder dans les yeux, l'air inquiet, puis hoche la tête simplement et retourne à son œuvre.

C'est un aspect de la personnalité d'Alex que j'adore, contrairement à Ben, Mila ou Vicky, il ne se mêle pas de ma vie et n'insiste pas quand je lui dis que je ne veux pas parler de quelque chose.

-Alors aujourd'hui mes chers enfants, nous allons lire l'avenir de chacun dans des feuilles de thé! S'exclame Trelawney avec de grands gestes qu'elle voulait très certainement mystérieux et impressionnants mais qui sont juste ridicules. Vu le sourire moqueur de mon ami, il pense la même chose que moi.

-Mais professeur, on a déjà fait ça en troisième année! S'écrie une Serdaigle, visiblement outrée que Trelawney nous sous estime.

Car oui, la plupart des gens dans cette pièce prenne la divination au sérieux. Ce n'est pas mon cas, évidemment, j'ai continué cette matière après les Buses parce qu'il est facile d'y avoir de bonnes notes, Ben et Alex sont dans le même cas que moi, mais la dizaine d'autres personnes qui constituent notre groupe, pense réellement pouvoir voir l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé. La plupart d'entre eux sont à Serdaigle, et dire qu'ils sont censés être les plus intelligents...

Trelawney entre dans un discours enflammé à propos de l'importance d'entretenir ses talents en s'entraînant régulièrement, ce qui explique pourquoi nous faisons un exercice de troisième année aujourd'hui, mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle étais juste à court de nouvelles idées farfelues.

Une fois le thé distribué, Alex et moi le buvons tranquillement en nous moquant de notre professeur qui regarde depuis dix minutes une boule de cristal tout en émettant des ''Oh!'', ''Par Merlin!'' et ''Quelle horreur!'' de temps en temps.

Je sais qu'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que j'y crois, au vu de ma condition, mais je ne crois pas en la divination. Je crois que des gens qui ont des visions, ça existe, je crois que les prophéties, ça existe, mais les tarés qui disent voir des trucs dans des feuilles de thé, dans les cartes ou dans des boules de cristal sont soit schyzo, soit des arnaqueurs. La preuve: ils existent même chez les moldus!

Une fois notre thé fini, je prends la tasse d'Alex en faisant mine d'être sérieuse.

-Oh! Quelle horreur! Je m'exclame en roulant des yeux comme le ferait Trelawney sous les rires d'Alex. Je vois un malheur terrible qui arrive mon garçon! Tu vas vivre ta petite vie tranquille un moment mais d'un coup, ton monde va s'écrouler! Tous tes amis vont te tourner le dos, ta famille va te déshériter, ton hamster va fuguer! Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu es maudit! Tu es condamné à échouer et à voir les autres réussir: tes anciens amis connaitront la gloire et la fortune, ta famille va intégrer la famille royale moldue du Royaume Uni et ton hamster va intégrer la meilleures équipe de Quidditch du pays! Alors que toi tu vas finir seul et misérable sous un pont, obligé de vendre ton corps dans un quartier malfamé de Londres! Je termine d'un ton dramatique.

Je regarde Alex qui fixe un point derrière moi, hilare. Je tourne la tête et découvre Trelawney qui me regarde intensément de ses yeux globuleux. Oups, je crois qu'elle m'a entendue...

-Miss Barnes, c'est bien ça? Vous avez un vrai talent! Voir autant de détails à votre niveau, c'est extraordinaire! 10 points pour Serpentard! S'exclame-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Puis elle me relâche et part voir d'autres élèves. Alex et moi nous regardons un instant interloqués, avant d'éclater de rire.

A la fin du cours, je suis triste de quitter Alex et l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce qui m'ont fait oublier mes tracas pendant un moment.

Brusque retour à la réalité, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à voir Vicky demain.


	9. Chapter 9

_Réponse à Une Brune: Je suis très contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours, et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire, c'est vraiment adorable de ta part d'en laisser! Bisous et à bientôt! ;)_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

"Dissendium" je murmure en pointant ma baguette sur la statut de la sorcière borgne qui se met à glisser, ouvrant un passage sombre. Je marche dans le couloir pendant un moment puis fini par arriver chez Honeydukes. Je sors de la réserve où j'ai attéri pour me retrouver dans la boutique. Je fais semblant de faire un petit tour dans le magasin, puis sors l'air de rien pour aller aux Trois Balais. Ma meilleure amie est déjà installée à une table et elle regarde avec admiration un chiffon qui nettoie les vitres tout seul. Je m'assois avec elle et immédiatement, son visage qui semblait si joyeux à la vue du chiffon, se durcit.

Elle me regarde dans les yeux sans rien dire, elle attend que je parle de moi même.

-J'ai eu ma vision à nouveau, j'explique à Vicky en prenant un air inquiet, j'étais dans la forêt et j'avais du sang sur les mains, il y avait toujours le corps mais je n'ai pas vu qui c'était du coup ça me perturbe et ça m'inquiète.

Elle me fixe un instant, elle réfléchit, elle me sonde, elle cherche à savoir si je mens ou pas.

-Si tu ne savais pas qui c'était, tu t'en ficherais, ça t'es plus ou moins égal qu'un inconnu meurt, je pense que tu as vu qui c'était et que c'est quelqu'un que tu connais. Etant donné que Ben m'a dit que dernièrement tu évitais un certain Zach, je suppose que c'est lui qui va mourir. Finit-elle par déclarer.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de baisser les yeux. Vicky prends ma main dans la sienne et la serre fort.

-Tu comptes le lui dire? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

-Je ne pense pas...Une partie de moi veut lui dire parce que je me sens mal de le laisser dans l'ignorance comme ça, mais une autre partie, beaucoup plus grande, ne veut pas qu'il sache parce que ça impliquerait de lui dire mon secret pour qu'il me croit et je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il aille le répéter...Il va mourir, je ne peux rien pour lui, moi je vais vivre, je ne peux pas risquer de ruiner ma vie pour avoir bonne conscience.

Vicky reste silencieuse, je sais qu'elle désaprouve mon raisonnement égoïste, mais elle comprend tout de même que la situation est compliquée et va au delà de convictions morales.

-Tu devrais au moins essayer d'être sympa avec lui, de faire en sorte qu'il ait une bonne...fin de vie, propose prudemment mon amie.

-Je ne peux pas, je soupire, quand je suis près de lui je sens... sa mort qui approche, c'est insoutenable...

Vicky hoche la tête en silence, un air triste sur le visage, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est injuste, murmure-t-elle, il ne mérite pas ça, tu ne mérites pas ça...c'est injuste...répète-t-elle.

Je reste un petit moment avec elle, puis après une longue étreinte, je retourne à Poudlard, toujours aussi boulversée, mais soulagée d'avoir parlé à ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Les cris de la foule en délire me parviennent au loin alors que je marche à grands pas pour me rendre au match Gryffondor/Serdaigle qui va commencer.

Je traverse les couloirs rapidemment, je dois rejoindre James dans les gradins, et même si ce dernier ne joue pas ce match à cause de sa punition, il m'en voudra si je rate ne serait-ce que la première minute. Je fais néanmoins un détour par la volière pour envoyer une lettre d'anniversaire à ma petite soeur qui fête ses 8 ans demain, une fois mon hiboux parti, je me dépêche de sortir.

Je m'apprête à aller vers le terrain de quidditch quand j'entends des cris stridents depuis la forêt. Intrigué, je me rapproche et m'avance à travers les arbres. Les cris me parviennent à nouveau, suivi d'un grognement effrayant. Je me précipite en courant vers l'endroit d'où proviennent ces bruits et débouche dans une clairière où je trouve deux élèves de première année appeurés face à un troll, prêt à les attaquer.

Je me rue vers les enfants pour me placer devant eux, baguette en main. Je jette un sort au troll, ce qui l'assome et le fait tomber en arrière. Je me retourne vers les jeunes garçons derrière moi et alors que je m'apprête à leur dire de partir, je me retrouve projetté dans les airs et je finis ma course, douloureuseument,contre un arbre. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits malgrè la douleur lancinante dans tout mon corps.

Je regarde autour de moi, j'ai lâché ma baguette et elle est à plusieurs mètres devant moi, dans la direction du troll. Ce dernier s'avance vers moi, lentement mais lourdement, un gourdin à la main. J'essaie de me lever pour m'échapper, mais mes jambes refusent de m'obéir, il m'est impossible de les bouger. Je vois le troll s'avancer vers moi, lever son bras, et son arme s'abbat avec violence sur moi.

Après un moment de flottement je reprends conscience et tente de regarder mon corps pour constater les dégâts, mais tout ce que je vois, c'est du sang recouvrant un amat de chair écrasée.

Je lève difficilement les yeux vers le troll, il lève son arme à nouveau, je reçois le coup aux épaules et ma tête percute violemment le sol. Tout tourne autour de moi, il m'est difficile de respirer et d'assimiler les informations que mes sens me procurent.

Je ferme les yeux, prêt à recevoir un autre coup, mais il ne vient pas. Je les rouvre et voit un homme, très grand, tenter de tenir le troll par les bras, pendant qu'une femme lui jette des sorts.

Soudain, une jeune fille apparait dans mon champs de vision. Elle pose ses mains sur mes blessures comme pour arrêter les saignements, mais abandonne rapidement, voyant que c'est inutile.

Elle s'agenouille à côté de moi et me caresse les cheveux en pleurant. Elle est penchée vers moi, sa chevelure blonde me chatouille le front, son visage est baigné de larmes et elle ne cesse de répéter qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle aurait dû me prévenir. Petit à petit, les couleurs se font moins vives, les bruits, moins forts, sa voix, moins audible, et la douleur, moins écrasante, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, tout finisse par disparaître.

* * *

-ET SERDAIGLE REPORTE LE MATCH!

Les bleus et bronzes hurlent de joie en sautant partout, alors que dans notre tribune, c'est la deception totale.

On aurait gagné si j'avais pu jouer! Tout ça à cause de Barnes! Où est-elle partie d'ailleurs? J'aperçois ses amis avec qui elle était au début du match, elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Bizarre...Vers le milieu du match un élève est venu chercher McGo et Barnes s'est empressée de la suivre, elle avait l'air inquiète, j'aurais peut être dû aller voir ce qu'il se passait...Mais ça aurait voulu dire abandonner mon rôle de supporter, et ça Alan ne me l'aurait pas pardonné! Déjà que Zach ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir, il va m'entendre d'ailleurs!

Je quitte les gradins, déçu de l'issue du match, quand le professeur Lambert s'approche de moi, un air grave sur le visage.

-M. Potter, la directrice veut vous voir, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Une atmosphère lourde pèse sur la Grande Salle, les élèves mangent en silence, trop choqués pour parler. Certains nous regardent Alan et moi, sachant qu'on était ses amis.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc à la table des Gryffondors, où l'ambiance est encore plus tendue qu'ailleurs. Alan se met à côté de moi, et on reste assis en silence, sans prendre la peine de remplir nos assiettes. Je fixe la place vide en face de moi. Zach s'asseyait toujours là. Il aimait avoir une place libre à côté de lui pour pouvoir y poser son sac, il détestait avoir le à mettre par terre, il était maniaque des fois.

Plusieurs élèves de différentes maisons viennent nous présenter leurs ''plus sincères condoléances'' en disant que Zach était une personne ''formidable''. Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire ça, ils ne le connaissaient pas. Zach n'était pas ''formidable'', ça ne veut rien dire ''formidable''. Zach était calme, réféchi, intelligent, courageux, réservé, organisé, romantique, sage, posé, drôle, gentil, généreux, maladroit, compréhensif, créatif, dévoué, loyal, tolérant, fort, droit...il était tellement plus que ''formidable''.

-James...m'appelle une petite voix fluette.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, et me tourne vers ma petite soeur qui s'assoit à côté de moi. Elle me regarde de ses petits yeux noisettes et lève une main pour la porter à ma joue. Elle essuie avec douceur les larmes qui ont commencé à couler sans que je ne m'en rende compte, puis me prend dans ses petits bras et me serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle et enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux. J'y reste un moment, puis me détache d'elle, lui souris pour la rassurer et sors de la Grande Salle, n'en pouvant plus de sentir tous ces regards sur moi.

Je me réfugie dans la tour d'astronomie, et constate qu'Alan a eut la même idée que moi. Je ne l'avais même pas vu quitté la Grande Salle.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et regarde le ciel étoilé.

-Je comprends pourquoi Zach venait toujours ici, finit par dire Alan, les étoiles c'est beaucoup moins chiant a regarder quand on n'est pas en cours.

Je souris.

-C'est sûr, je crois même que je comprends d'où vient son côté fleur bleue, je viens à peine de regarder le ciel et pourtant je me sens déjà tel un poète romantique, je rigole doucement.

Alan émet un petit rire, puis un silence s'installe.

On était le parfait trio, tous différents mais en harmonie parfaite: Alan, celui qui passe son temps à séduire la gente fémnine et qui veut toujours enfreindre le réglement sans raison, moi, celui qui passe son temps sur le terrain de Quidditch ou à préparer des blagues à ses proches, et Zach, celui qui passe son temps à nous canaliser et à faire de nous des hommes meilleurs par sa simple présence. On avait un équilibre idéal.

-On n'est plus de A à Z...lâche Alan d'une voix lointaine,dans un sanglot.

Je ne réponds pas et le souvenir de notre rencontre me revient.

Mon père m'avait dit qu'il avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis dans le Poudlard Express et que tout avait commencé dans un compartiment où il était seul, avant que Ron ne le rejoigne, puis Hermione.

J'étais donc dans le Poudlard Express et je cherchais activement un compartiment libre, désireux de me trouver des amis.

Enfin, je finis par trouver un compartiment vide. Je suis rentré dedans, me suis installé et ai attendu mes futurs amis avec impatience! Mais au bout d'une heure, j'étais toujours tout seul, je regardais les paysages défiler, déçu. Puis la voix de ma mère m'est parvenue: " Si tu veux quelque chose dans la vie, il faut persévérer!". Elle disait tout le temps ça et avait raison! Je me suis donc levé, motivé à trouver un compartiment avec mes amis!

Après avoir ouvert de nombreuses portes derrières lesquelles personnes ne me convenais, je me suis retrouvé à l'avant du train, et des voix me sont parvenues depuis une porte sur laquelle il était écrit ''Ne pas entrez". J'ai donc poussé la porte et me suis retrouvé face à deux garçons de mon âge qui poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en voyant que je n'étais qu'un élève.

L'un d'eux était assis négligemment sur une caisse en bois où l'on pouvait lire ''Fragile'', il était brun, avait des yeux très bleus, des traits fins et un sourire franc, l'autre était assis par terre, contre le mur, il était blond, avait des yeux sombres et me regardait avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je leur ai demandé.

-Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte, alors je suis allé voir, et je suis tombé sur Zach, qui était déjà là! Me répondis le brun. Au fait, je suis Alan Stanley, précise-t-il en me tendant une main amicale que je me suis empressé de serrer.

-Moi c'est James Potter, je lui ai lancé avec un sourire fier.

-Potter? Comme Harry Potter? Demanda le blond surpris en se levant. Enchanté, moi c'est Zach O'Connell, m'a-t-il dit en me tendant la main à son tour.

-Comme Harry Potter oui, j'ai répondu fièrement.

Alan étant né moldu, je lui ai raconté l'histoire de mon père dans les grandes lignes, Zach apportant des détails de temps à autre pour les ''marqueurs temporels'' comme il disait, je n'ai jamais était doué avec les dates.

-Et bah dis donc, lâcha Alan une fois mon récit terminé, tu dois te sentir vachement nul à côté de ton père!

Je me suis d'abord vexé, puis j'ai fini par rejoindre les deux garçons dans leur fou rire.

-Avant que tu n'arrives, Zach m'expliquait les différentes maisons de Poudlard, vous pensez _aller dans quelle maison vous? Demanda Alan._

-Gryffondor! Je me suis exclamé aussitôt.

-Je ne sais pas, commença Zach, je pense que Serdaigle pourrait me convenir, mais j'aimerais bien aller à Gryffondor aussi...Mais je sais que je n'y ai pas ma place! S'empressa d'ajouter Zach.

-Tu rigoles? Tu es le premier de nous trois à être venu dans cette salle alors qu'il est écrit qu'on a pas le droit d'y aller, c'est du courage! Et de toute façon, mon père m'a dit que peu importe tes capacités, si tu le désires, tu peux demander à être envoyé dans la maison de ton choix, j'ai rassuré Zach.

-C'est vrai?

-Essaye et tu verras! Je lui ai lancé avec un clin d' toi Alan, tu voudrais aller où?

-Gryffondor aussi! Entre le courage, la gentillesse, l'intelligence et la ruse, c'est sans aucun doute le courage qui à l'air le plus marrant!

Zach et moi éclatons de rire face à son raisonnement.

-En tout cas, ce serait super qu'on soit dans la même maison! J'ai lancé avec entrain.

-C'est sûr, on formerait un sacré trio! Enchaina Alan.

-Alan, James et Zach. Le A est au début de l'alphabet, le J à peu près au milieu, et le Z à la fin. De A à Z, avait conclu Zach avec un grand sourire.

-Zach pensait qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour aller à Gryffondor, je lâche distraitement.

-Et aujourd'hui il a sauvé deux gamins, poursuit Alan.

* * *

Je suis dans la salle commune, il fait jour, un soleil éclatant brille dehors, chose étrange pour un mois de Novembre. Je suis seul dans la pièce, comme je n'ai rien à faire, je décide de prendre un livre que je trouve sur la table basse, je m'installe dans un fauteuil et commence ma lecture.

-James Sirius Potter qui lit! Décidément, on aura tout vu! S'exclame une voix posée que je reconnait douloureusement.

Je lève les yeux de mon livre, Zach est en face de moi. Il porte son uniforme aux couleurs de notre maison fièrement, et sourit à pleine dents, chose assez rare pour lui.

-Tu es mort, je lâche dans un sanglot.

-Je sais...Tué par un troll, tu y crois toi? S'exclame-t-il en riant.

Je le fixe interloqué, aucun son ne parvient à sortir de ma bouche.

-Franchement, moi qui voulait une mort simple et conventionelle, je finis lamentablement écrasé par la créature la plus débile qui soit! Rigole-t-il.

-Tu n'est pas réel, c'est juste un rêve, je marmonne plus pour moi que pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Me demande-t-il en s'agenouillant devant moi. Alan et toi me connaissaient mieux que quicquonque, tu sais que ce rêve, cette image que tu as de moi, c'est réel. Donc oublie que c'est un rêve et demande moi ce que tu veux savoir, dis moi ce que tu as à me dire, ou ne dis rien, peu importe. Mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, dans ton coeur, même si tu trouves que ça sonne niais.

Je rigole en regardant mon ami.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là au match, que quelque chose n'allait pas, je...

-James, m'interrompt Zach doucement, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je hoche la tête et sens les larmes couler le long de mes joues. Zach se lève et viens s'assoire à côté de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Merci Zach, pour toutes ses années passées ensembles, merci de m'avoir empêché de faire des trucs qui m'auraient porté préjudices, merci de toujours m'avoir soutenu, merci, merci...Je sanglote, à travers un torrent de larmes.

Zach se détache de moi et me sourit.

-Je...Comment je vais faire sans toi? Je demande en tentant d'essuyer mes larmes.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton coeur, mais aussi dans ta conscience, si je m'en vais tu vas faire n'importe quoi et ça je ne peux pas le permettre! Me repond-il en riant.

Je rit avec lui à travers mes larmes et le prends une dernière fois dans mes bras.

-Ne me laisse jamais seul Zach, je souffle dans un sanglot.

-Promis.

Je me réveille brusquement, mon oreiller est trempé de larmes. Je m'assois sur mon lit en me remémorant mon rêve. J'avais tellement l'impression qu'il était là...

Je me lève et descends dans la salle commune, un livre est posé sur la table basse, je le prends, l'ouvre : _''Ce livre appartient à Zachary O'Connell''._ Je rigole en voyant cette étiquette, il n'y a que lui pour faire ça! C'est un recueil de poèmes, je le lirais peut être un jour. J'allais m'assoire sur le canapé, quand je remarque qu'il est occupé. Alan y est endormi, je suppose que c'est lui qui a descendu le live ici...

Je sors de la salle commune pour me rendre aux cuisines, n'ayant pas mangé ce soir, je suis affamé. Je chatouille la poire du tableau qui dévoile l'entrée des cuisines, en essaynt de ne pas penser au fait que c'est Zach qui a découvert comment entrer.

Je demande aux elfes un gâteau au chocolat, le préféré de Zach et je m'assois à une table pour le déguster. Je remarque alors la présence de quelqu'un attablé en face moi: Barnes. Elle a les traits tirés, les yeux rouges, des cernes monstrueuses. Elle m'adresse un vague mouvement de tête puis reporte son attention sur son tiramisu.

Elle n'est pas triste à cause de Zach quand même? Ai-je vraiment besoin de rappeler que cette garce l'a traité comme un merde ces derniers jours?! Je commence à trembler de colère, il faut que je me calme avant de lui éclater la tête contre la table.

-Ça va? Me demande Barnes d'un air inquiet en fixant mon poing serré tremblant de rage.

-Ça va? _Tu_ oses me demander si ça va? Je siffle en la fusillant du regard. UN DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS EST MORT ET TOI TU EST LA A FAIRE COMME SI CA T'AFFECTAIT, ALORS QUE TU N'EN N'A RIEN A FOUTRE DE LUI! EVIDEMMENT QUE CA NE VA PAS! J'explose en me levant brusquement.

Elle me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis son visage prend rapidement un air sombre.

-Je ne fais pas semblant, dit elle du bout des lèvres.

-Mais bien sûr, raillais-je, je sais très bien que dernièrement tu ne faisais que l'éviter et l'envoyer bouler à chaque fois qu'il essayait de te parler! Je crache.

-JE NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT! Répète-t-elle en criant, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction, elle à l'air sincère.

Elle a sur le visage, le même air que l'autre jour, dans la forêt.

Une minute, elle se comporte bizarrement depuis ce jour avec Zach... Pas qu'avec lui d'ailleurs, depuis cette nuit où je l'ai réconfortée, elle est bizarre, absente...Parlant d'absente, elle l'était aussi lors de la moitié du match, quand elle a suivi, avec un air terrifié, McGonagall qui était partie voir...Zach...

-Tu le savais. Je dis en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise.

-Quoi? Demande-t-elle en sanglotant.

-Tu savais que Zach allais mourir.


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse à **Akagitsune** : _Salut, je suis super contente que l'histoire te plaise! Merci pour mon humour, c'est un truc avec lequel j'ai beaucoup de mal, ne sachant jamais vraiment si ce que j'écris est drôle pour les autres que moi donc je suis ravie d'avoir réussi à te faire sourire! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est très gentil de ta part et ça m'a évidemment fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite te plaira!_

Réponse à **Une Brune** : _Salut! Haha désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer (même si je suis quand même sacrément contente d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir!), et je ne sais pas quoi dire sinon que je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours et que je te suis très reconnaissante de me laisser de si nombreuses reviews! Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!_

J'en profite aussi pour remercier **Elwande** et **nouguatine** qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction à leurs favoris!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

-Tu savais que Zach allait mourir.

Je ne réponds rien. Il ne demande pas si je savais ce qui allait se passer, il l'affirme, ça ne servirait à rien de démentir.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant qu'il ne découvre mon secret.

-Suis moi, je lui lance en me levant, je vais tout te raconter, mais pas ici.

Je sors donc des cuisines, Potter marche derrière moi. Je me dirige vers les archives, là bas il n'y aura personne, je pourrais le neutraliser facilement.

Je pousse la porte des archives et le laisse passer devant. Sitôt qu'il m'a dépassée, je dégaine ma baguette, profitant qu'il me tourne le dos, pour le pétrifier. Il se retrouve à terre, immobile. Seuls ses yeux s'agitent encore et me fusillent du regard.

Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant? Il faudrait que je lui jette un _oubliettes_ , mais je lui fais oublier quoi? Les souvenirs des derniers jours? Non se serait louche si je disparaissais de sa vie d'un coup...Il vaut mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi du tout. Je vais effacer tous les souvenirs qu'il a de moi cette année. Le seul problème qui pourrait se poser, c'est Alan...S'il lui parle de moi, ça ne va pas coller... J'effacerai sa mémoire aussi, c'est plus sûr.

Je m'accroupis près de Potter qui écarquille les yeux d'effroi en me voyant pointer ma baguette sur lui. Je me concentre profondément et lui retire tous les souvenirs qu'il a de moi, depuis que je suis passée voir Teddy pendant les vacances jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Puis je lui jette un sortilège pour qu'il tombe dans un lourd sommeil. Je jette un oeil à ma montre, il est 3h du matin, je n'ai qu'à le porter jusqu'à sa salle commune et le laisser sur un fauteuil, il croira s'être endormi là bas, ce ne sera pas suspect.

Je fouille dans les larges poches de sa cape, et trouve, comme je m'y attendais, une cape d'invisibilité. Depuis qu'il est apparu, sorti de nulle part dans la forêt, je me doutais qu'il en avait une. Comment un idiot pareil a pu finir en possession d'un objet d'une telle valeur? Je l'enveloppe dans sa cape puis lui jette un _Levicorpus_ et le porte ainsi jusque devant un tableau où une grosse dame dort paisiblement. Je toussote pour la réveiller. Elle émerge en grognant.

-Mot de passe? Demande-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Je ne le connais pas mais si j'étais vous, j'ouvrirais ce passage immédiatement, je dis d'une voix menaçante, très peu d'humeur à être stoppée par un fichu tableau.

Elle part dans un grand éclat de rire, réveillant tous les tableaux aux alentours qui se mettent aussitôt à râler, réveillant d'autres tableaux qui râlent aussi, etc... J'espère que l'un des fantômes va entendre le raffut et venir, sinon mon petit effet sera fichu.

-Pardon, pardon, s'excuse la Grosse Dame en bougonant auprès de ses congénères, et pouvez vous me dire pourquoi je devrais vous laisser passez, jeune insolente? Me questionne-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

-Parce que si vous ne le faîtes pas, j'ordennerais à Peeves de vous importuner plus que d'ordinaire, en revanche, si vous me laisser passer, je lui demanderais de vous ficher la paix, je réponds posément.

-Peeves? Vous voulez donner _des ordres_ à Peeves? Ricane-t-elle.

-Si j'étais vous, chère madame, je ferais ce que demande la demoiselle, Peeves lui obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, affirme une voix traînante.

Je tourne la tête, satisfaite, vers le Baron Sanglant qui vient d'arriver. Il regarde la Grosse Dame d'un air hautain et se tient d'une pose fière.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça? Questionne le tableau, avec moins d'assurance face au Baron.

-Cette demoiselle mérite du respect, Peeves le lui accorde voilà tout, alors maintenant laisser la entrer, réplique le fantôme d'un ton menaçant.

Sans un mot, le tableau pivote, et je m'introduis dans la tour des Gryffondor en lançant un sourire de gratitude au fantôme.

Si les fantômes du château, me ''respectent'', c'est parce que je suis une banshee, et qu'ils le sentent. Depuis que je suis devenue comme ça, ils m'obéissent et je dois bien admettre que c'est un aspect de mes pouvoirs que j'adore.

Je fais léviter Potter jusque sur un fauteuil, lui retire la cape d'invisibilité et la lui remet dans sa poche.

Par chance, Stanley est sur le canapé juste en face, j'en profite donc pour lui effacer la mémoire aussi.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je sors de la salle commune, non sans avoir promis à la Grosse Dame que je demanderais à Peeves de ne plus l'embêter si elle me laissait entrer quand j'en avais besoin. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi j'en aurais besoin, mais c'est surtout pour qu'elle fasse passer le message aux autres tableaux, qui sait, peut être qu'ils pourraient me dévoiler des passages secrets en échange d'un accord avec Peeves. Et les tableaux n'ont aucuns moyens de faire des recherches alors qu'ils connaissent une petite partie de mes pouvoirs ne met pas mon secret à risque.

Je retourne dans ma salle commune et y trouve Ben, qui se lève du canapé où il était assis pour venir vers moi.

-Je peux savoir où tu étais? Me demande-t-il frénétiquement. J'étais inquiet, tu te rends pas compte! Ajoute-t-il en se rassayant et m'obligeant à prendre place à côté de lui.

Je réfléchis à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

-Dernièrement t'étais bizarre à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Zach? Me questionne-t-il. Tu aurais dû m'en parler, t'aurais pas dû porter ça toute seule, ajoute-t-il sans attendre ma réponse.

Je hoche la tête.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fais? Me demande mon ami.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

-Tu rentres ici à 3h passées, tu faisais quoi dehors si tard?

-Rien de spécial, j'étais juste aux cuisines, je réponds après une seconde d'hésitation.

-Je t'aurais sûrement cru si en entrant dans cette pièce t'avais pas ta tête de quand tu viens de faire une bétise, réplique Ben, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fais?

J'hésite un instant, puis décide qu'il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant de la situation.

-Potter était sur le point de découvrir mon secret, je commence, alors je lui ai enlevé les souvenirs qu'il avait de moi...

-Mais bon sang Ella! S'énerve-t-il immédiatement. Tu peux pas faire ça! Les souvenirs, la mémoire, c'est dangereux à manipuler! Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu as fait est risqué?

-Oui je sais bien, je dis penaude, j'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de mettre mon plan à exécution, j'ai paniqué, mais si tu t'étais retrouvé dans ma situation, je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas hésité à leur effacer la mémoire!

- _Leur_ effacer la mémoire? Répète Ben avec véhémence. T'as fais ça à combien de personne Ella?

-Seulement Potter et Stanley, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que j'ai bien réussi mes sorts! Je me défends.

-J'espère bien! Lâche-t-il d'un ton réprobateur.

Je reste muette, prenant doucement conscience de l'imprudence dont j'ai fait preuve ce soir. Ben se lève et se dirige vers les dortoirs, puis se retourne en voyant que je ne le suis pas. Il se rassoit près de moi en soupirant, un air plus doux sur le visage.

-Désolé de m'énerver comme ça, c'est pas une période facile pour toi...S'excuse-t-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules. Va te coucher maintenant, et essaie de ne pas penser à tout ça, d'accord? Ajoute-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'opine et vais me coucher le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre.


	11. Chapter 11

Réponse à **Une Brune** : _Salut, bon je commence un peu à me répéter tout le temps mais merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ça me motive à publier! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! Bisous my friend et merci encore ;)_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

-EPIONE BARNES! TU VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMMENT!

Ma mère est en train de hurler depuis le salon, je crois qu'elle s'est rendue compte de la disparition du vase que ma petite sœur a cassé ce matin.

Je sors de la cuisine, où je prenais tranquillement mon goûter, pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Ma mère est rouge de colère, elle a les poings sur les hanches et elle fixe ma sœur comme si elle allait l'étriper sur place. Je rigole devant l'air angélique qu'essaie de prendre ma petite sœur, mais mon sourire s'efface sitôt que ma mère me fusille du regard et je retourne fissa dans la cuisine.

Ma mère c'est un peu une ''drama queen'', elle se laisse facilement submerger par ses émotions et nous fait souvent des scènes. C'est bien souvent mon père qui en fait les frais, mais de temps en temps, comme aujourd'hui, il lui arrive de se défouler sur mes sœurs et moi. Elle n'est pas violente bien sûr, elle nous hurle juste dessus en faisant des grands gestes pendant un moment, puis retourne à ses occupations normalement, comme si de rien n'était. C'est agaçant par fois, mais on lui pardonne, surtout qu'en ce moment elle est stressée et on comprend pourquoi: en cette veille de Noël, nous allons avoir le plaisir de recevoir, ses parents, et la mère de mon père. Ils se détestent cordialement, il va donc y avoir de l'ambiance.

Une fois mon goûter terminé, je monte dans ma chambre, non sans avoir passé une dernière fois ma tête dans le salon pour lancer regard moqueur à Pia.

Depuis une semaine, je suis de très bonne humeur pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis soulagée. A la suite du sortilège d'endormissement que j'ai jeté à Potter, ce dernier ne s'est réveillé qu'au bout de plusieurs jours, il faut croire que je n'ai pas contrôlé la puissance de mon sortilège aussi bien que ce que je croyais. Il est donc resté à l'infirmerie quelques temps, puis, une fois réveillé, il a été envoyé à Ste Mangouste pour une série de tests afin de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Pendant tout ce temps, j'étais donc paniquée à l'idée que les médicomages ne décèlent mon sortilège d'Amnésie, mais visiblement ils n'ont pas exploré cette piste, et n'ont donc rien vu.

Pendant que Potter était à l'hôpital, j'entretenais une correspondance régulière avec Teddy, à qui j'ai tout raconté, pour qu'il m'informe de l'évolution de son état, c'est lui qui m'a appris en début de semaine que Potter était rentré chez lui.

Depuis que j'ai effacé sa mémoire, je n'ai croisé Potter qu'une journée, avant qu'il ne parte à Ste Mangouste. Je l'ai vu lorsqu'on avait un cours en commun, et lors des repas, il ne m'a pas jeté un regard, et Alan Stanley non plus, je suppose donc que mon sortilège d'Amnésie a fonctionné.

Je vais m'assoir sur mon lit, et commence la lecture d'un livre de botanique.

Bien que je sois plutôt bonne élève, avec les évènements récents j'ai été assez déconcentrée et mes résultats en ont pâtis. Je passe donc le plus clair de mon temps à réviser...quand je ne culpabilise pas pour Zach... Ben et Vicky ont beau me répéter que ce n'est pas de ma faute, je me sens quand même coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je savais...Ça n'aurait pas pu lui éviter de mourir mais il aurait peut être pu profiter du temps qu'il lui restait...Mais non, il a fallu que j'agisse en parfaite égoïste, comme toujours...

-Ella? M'appelle une voix enjouée, m'interrompant dans mes pensées moroses.

Je lève la tête de mon livre, Evie se tient sur le pas de ma porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui?

Elle entre dans ma chambre et se jette sur mon lit pour s'assoir à côté de moi.

-Alors voilà, commence-t-elle avec un petit sourire comme à chaque fois qu'elle veut me demander du soutien auprès de nos parents, pour le nouvel an, Carla organise une fête chez elle, pas mal d'élèves de mon année sont invités, et j'en fais partie, sauf que, tu connais Maman, elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle me laisse y aller, alors est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire que tu m'accompagnes et que tu vas me surveiller? Demande-t-elle en me prenant la main.

Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux noisettes en prenant l'air d'un petit chiot effarouché.

-S'il te plait Ella de mon cœur que j'aime plus que tout...Me supplie-t-elle.

-Et j'y gagne quoi moi? Je m'enquiers en tâchant de garder un masque impassible pour qu'elle comprenne bien que ses niaiseries ne la mèneront à rien.

-Je te devrais une faveur? Si un jour t'as besoin d'aide pour une de tes vengeances par exemple...Propose-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je réplique en prenant un air faussement innocent.

Je fais mine de réfléchir, sachant déjà très bien qu'avoir de l'aide pour ma vengeance contre l'ex de Ben pourra m'être bien utile.

-C'est d'accord, je te couvrirais auprès de maman et tu m'aideras pour ma prochaine affaire, je finis par déclarer en lui tendant la main.

-Super! C'est qui ta prochaine victime? Demande-t-elle, curieuse, tout en me serrant la main.

-Je te donnerais les précisions à la rentrée, je réponds mystérieusement. Bon maintenant sors de ma chambre, je dois réviser!

Evie se lève et sors en me lançant un clin d'œil.

En réalité, je lui aurais bien dit le nom de la victime, mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne le connaissais pas.

Je vais demander à Mila, elle sait ce genre de chose.

J'arrache une page de mon livre de botanique qui est consacré aux remerciements d'un côté et vierge de l'autre, me saisi d'un stylo moldu (mille fois plus pratique que de l'encre et une plume) et commence à écrire.

 _Mila,_

 _Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le nom de l'ex de Ben s'il te plait?_

 _Merci d'avance,_

 _Ella_

En me rendant compte que c'est très court et impersonnel pour une lettre, j'ajoute en dessous de mon nom: _PS: Tu vas bien?_

Ça devrait suffire.

Je sors de ma chambre pour entrer dans celle d'Evie et je me dirige à sa fenêtre où est posé son hiboux. Il s'agissait du mien à la base, mais je n'y suis pas vraiment attachée, et je m'en sers peu, du coup mes parents ont préféré le donner à Evie quand elle est entrée à Poudlard plutôt que de lui en racheter un. Je lui attache la lettre à la patte après lui avoir indiqué l'adresse, et il s'envole.

* * *

-Je suis sûre que vous avez triché! S'exclame Lily en pointant un doigt accusateur sur mon équipe.

-Lily, tu ne peux pas accuser l'équipe adverse d'avoir triché à chaque fois que la tienne perd, soupire Albus.

Lily devient rouge de colère et s'apprête à crier contre mon frère quand Teddy intervient et la jette sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Ma petite sœur pousse de cris indignés qui se transforment vite en éclats de rire.

Mes cousins et moi rentrons dans la maison, fatigués par la partie de Quidditch que nous venons de jouer.

Cette année, la famille Weasley fête Noël à Godric's Hollow, chez nous, je crois que les lieux n'ont jamais été aussi animés.

C'est une bonne chose qu'il y ait cette agitation, ça m'évite de trop penser à Zach.

A l'annonce sa mort, j'étais dévasté et je passais mon temps à pleurer, à penser à lui, je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. C'est certainement pour ça que je les ai laissé m'emmener à Ste Mangouste sans trop protester, je n'avais goût à rien alors être à Poudlard ou à l'hôpital, ça ne changeait pas grand chose pour moi.

J'étais dans un état misérable quand j'étais là bas, il n'y avait rien à faire, j'étais coincé entre quatre murs blancs et rien ne me venait à l'esprit à part les souvenirs de mon ami. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est parti et je sens que la douleur s'estompe quand je suis actif, et que je m'occupe. En revanche, quand je suis seul avec mes pensées, rien à faire, la douleur revient à la charge.

Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec moi, surtout Teddy, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il s'inquiète beaucoup de mon passage à Ste Mangouste.

Je dois voir Alan pendant les vacances, je passe le nouvel an chez lui... C'est bizarre d'être juste tous les deux, il y a toujours une atmosphère lourde, mais je ne peux pas ne plus le voir, on a besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais.

* * *

-Ella! Par Merlin, ce que tu as grandi! Tu mesures combien maintenant ma belle? S'extasie ma grand mère paternelle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Eugénie! Je mesure un peu plus d'un mètre 70 je crois, je lui réponds en souriant.

-Tu pourrais être mannequin! Tu sais, j'ai pleins de contacts dans la mode moldue, je suis sûre que je pourrais t'avoir une place avec de grands créateurs! Bien sûr si tu préfères, je connais aussi du monde dans ce domaine chez les sorciers, mais très franchement, les moldus sont beaucoup plus intéressants que les sorciers pour ce qui est de la mode, et...

-La mode ne m'intéresse pas Eugénie, mais merci, je la coupe dans son discours enflammé.

Elle fait une petite moue déçue, puis se tourne vers ma sœur cadette.

-Evie! Par Merlin, ce que tu as grandi! Tu mesures combien maintenant ma belle?

Je regarde la scène riant.

Ma grand mère était mannequin dans sa jeunesse, cependant son fils et sa fille n'ont jamais été intéressés par ce domaine, c'est pourquoi depuis que je suis toute petite elle espère que je vais m'intéresser à la mode, pareil pour mes sœurs.

Elle a un peu de mal à accepter le fait qu'elle ne fasse plus partie des personnalités importantes du milieu, tout comme elle à du mal à accepter de vieillir, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle veut qu'on l'appelle par son prénom et non ''Mamie'' ou autres qualifications pour ''vieille aigrie mal baisée" comme elle dit. Quand elle dit ça elle fait référence à mon autre grand mère, qui est beaucoup plus conventionnelle et pas assez extravagante à son goût.

Trois coups secs sont frappés à la porte d'entrée, je l'ouvre et fais entrer mes grands parents maternels. Mon grand père m'étreint maladroitement, puis ma grand mère, de façon plus chaleureuse.

Je les mène jusqu'au salon où se trouve le reste de la famille. Mes deux grand mères se fixent avec dédain. Elles sont vraiment opposées, l'une est grande, porte ses cheveux teints en blond, longs, elle est perchées sur des talons vertigineux, elle porte une robe longue rouge, très élégante, et arbore fièrement des bijoux clinquants et hors de prix, l'autre est petite, elle porte ses cheveux blancs, coupés au carré, elle n'a ni maquillage, ni bijoux, hormis une petite croix dorée, elle porte une jupe noire avec un chemisier blanc, c'est simple et peu coloré mais ça ne lui donne pas un air triste pour autant, sa tenue est vivifiée par son sourire éclatant. Bon, pour le sourire éclatant, c'est pas le cas maintenant bien sûr, elle est trop occupée à fusiller Eugénie du regard pour penser à faire risette, mais d'habitude elle respire la joie de vivre.

-Bon! Qui veut une coupe de champagne? Propose mon père avec un entrain feint pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Aussitôt Eugénie lève la main en criant ''MOI !'', ce qui lui vaut un regard méprisant de la part de mes deux autres grands parents, auquel elle répond en levant son majeur, sous les regards choqués de mes parents et grands parents et amusés de mes sœurs et moi.

Je suis sûre que seul son corps à continué à murir, dans sa tête c'est toujours une ado en pleine crise.

* * *

Après un apéritif dans une ambiance tendue, mon père nous propose de passer à table et s'enfuit en cuisine, prétextant d'avoir des finitions à faire pour le repas, mais je pense plutôt qu'il voulait s'éloigner de sa mère qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire honte. Personnellement j'adore Eugénie, je la trouve hilarante, elle est dans son monde de paillettes et de couleurs , très superficielle, mais des fois elle peut aussi être plus vraie et naturelle.

J'aime aussi mes autres grands parents bien sûr... surtout mon grand père en fait.

C'est une force tranquille, il ne fait pas de vague, il ne parle que quand c'est nécessaire, et même s'il est assez distant et maladroit pour ce qui est de relations sociales, c'est un homme formidable, doué d'une vive intelligence. C'est pourquoi il est plutôt nul pour ce qui est démonstrations d'affection, mais quand il me parle de son métier d'astronome avec passion, je ne peux que l'écouter! J'apprends pleins de choses, je passe un bon moment, je tisse des liens avec lui et je sais que ça lui fait plaisir de me transmettre son savoir.

J'aime ma grand-mère aussi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de lien avec elle, on ne se comprends pas je crois. Même si Eugénie pense que c'est une femme banale, elle est quand même assez spéciale si vous voulez mon avis. Par exemple, elle a voulu choisir le nom d'Evie simplement parce qu'au moment où ma mère à accouché, le temps s'est éclairci. Voyant dans la météo un signe divin, ma grand-mère s'est empressée de nommée ma sœur Eve, et depuis la naissance de cette dernière, c'est clairement sa préférée, elle lui offre plus de cadeaux, correspond avec elle par lettre, elle la couvre sans cesse de compliments et nous rabâche souvent qu'on a de la chance d'avoir une sœur qui a été bénie à sa naissance... Elle est moldue et a grandi dans une famille très croyante mais je trouve que ça vire quand même un peu à l'obsession...Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis jalouse de ne pas être l'objet de son adulations!

-Au fait, les filles, nous interpelle ma mère en servant le poulet que mon père vient d'apporter, Epione m'a dit que vous ne vous parliez jamais à Poudlard, je peux savoir pourquoi?

Evie et moi nous regardons d'un air étonné.

-Bah c'est pas vrai on se parle des fois quand on se croise dans les couloirs, répond Evie.

J'acquiesce et jette un œil à Pia, elle a l'air triste. Evie aussi semble avoir capté l'humeur chagrine de notre sœur, puisqu'elle se tourne vers elle et lui demande d'un air doux:

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Pia?

La concernée lève les yeux vers elle.

-C'est juste que...avant d'aller à Poudlard... J'étais triste parce que je vous voyais jamais et...je pensais que ça allait changer quand je vous rejoindrais...mais on se voit toujours aussi peu...Marmonne Pia d'une voix hésitante.

Evie et moi ne disons rien pendant quelques secondes, surprises des aveux de Pia.

-Quand Epione m'a apprit ça, j'ai été très déçue de vous les filles, commence ma mère d'un air sévère, et donc à partir de maintenant, Ellana, Eve, vous êtes priées d'organiser au moins une fois par semaine, un moment de réunion avec votre petite sœur. Soit toutes les trois, soit juste une d'entre vous avec Epione, mais je ne veux plus qu'elle se sente délaissée, c'est clair?

Evie et moi opinons en silence.

Depuis qu'elle est toute petite Pia est en constant besoin d'attention, contrairement à Evie et moi qui supportons bien la solitude, on aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait affectée qu'on ne lui consacre que peu de temps... Mais on va se rattraper, je suis sûre que ces moments à trois pourront être sympathiques.

* * *

Après un repas mouvementé qui se solda en une énième bataille de regard entre mes deux grand mères, je suis montée me coucher.

Je me débarrasse rapidement de mes chaussures à talons et de ma robe qui me grattait à cause de la dentelle sur le col, pour me mettre en pyjama. J'allais me glisser dans mon lit quand Eugénie entra, un sourire aux lèvres et un paquet cadeau dans les mains.

-Joyeux Noël ma belle, dit-elle joyeusement en me tendant le paquet.

-Merci Eugénie, mais normalement on attend demain matin pour ouvrir les cadeaux...

-Je sais bien, mais ton cadeau est spécial!

Intriguée, j'ouvre délicatement le petit paquet et découvre un bel écrin bleu nuit. Je l'ouvre, à l'intérieure se trouve une fine bague argentée surmontée d'une pierre rosée qui brille de mille feu, sur l'anneau est gravé le nom _Ellyzabeth Barnes._ Elle est toute simple, mais d'une beauté extraordinaire.

-Merci beaucoup Eugénie, elle est magnifique! Je m'exclame en lui souriant.

-Oh mais elle n'est pas juste magnifique, quand tu la porteras tu pourras avoir des visions précises à volonté!

Je me fige un instant, ne sachant si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

Un sourire malicieux s'étale sur le visage d'Eugénie devant mon air horrifié.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir me cacher que tu étais une banshee! S'exclame-t-elle, visiblement fière de son petit effet.

-Mais..Mais comment tu sais? Je demande fébrilement, toujours sous le choc.

-Ellyzabeth Barnes était ma mère et elle aussi était une bansh...

-Tu peux arrêter de dire le nom s'il te plait? Je la coupe.

-Pourquoi? On n'est que toutes les deux!

-J'aime pas c'est tout, je réponds vaguement.

Et encore, c'est un euphémisme, je déteste qu'on dise ce que je suis clairement, même rien que le penser m'écœure. Le fait de nommer ce que je suis rend tout plus réel et me donne l'impression d'être une créature, un monstre, ça me dégoute.

-Ma mère était comme toi en tout cas, elle ne me l'a jamais dit, je l'ai découvert toute seule à l'âge de 20 ans. Sauf que contrairement à toi, je crois que ma mère est née avec ses pouvoirs, elle a toujours vécu avec ses visions, ou du moins ses proches avaient l'air de dire qu'elle était bizarre depuis toujours. C'est d'elle que tu les tiens, je suppose, ils ont toujours été en toi, mais ils sommeillaient, jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses mordre.

-Comment tu as su? Je lui demande après un petit silence.

-J'ai reconnu les ''symptômes'', commence-t-elle, un air plus sérieux sur le visage, déjà il y avait ton apparence, tu as beaucoup changé depuis que tes pouvoirs ont commencé à se manifester, et des fois tu as l'air de voir et d'entendre des choses que toi seule peut percevoir, et ça m'a rappelé ma mère. Je me souviens que souvent je la trouvais seule, debout dans une salle, elle ne bougeait pas, elle avait un regard vide, et j'avais beau lui parler, elle ne m'entendait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble se réveiller. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était dans un autre monde, un monde dans lequel elle était plus souvent qu'elle n'était à mes côtés...

Son regard se perd dans le vide, et un voile de tristesse vient couvrir son visage.

-A la fin de sa vie, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et ses visions, elle ne me reconnaissait même plus, elle...

Eugénie s'interrompt dans un sanglot, la gorge serrée.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

-Je ne suis pas comme elle, je la rassure, elle devait avoir des pouvoirs très développés pour s'y perdre comme ça, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Pas encore, mais ça pourrait arriver, dit-elle avec un air grave. C'est pour ça que je te donne cette bague, ma mère la portait au début, quand j'étais très jeune, elle avait des visions quand elle le voulait et le reste du temps quand elle l'enlevait, elle était consciente, puis un jour elle a cessé de la mettre, et c'est à partir de là que ça a dérapé...Grâce à cette bague, tu pourras avoir des visions à des moments précis, tu seras donc plus sereine et tranquille le reste du temps, m'affirme Eugénie en me couvant d'un regard bienveillant.

-Je fais déjà quelque chose de ce style...Chaque année, je me laisse submerger par mes pouvoirs, j'ai des visions pendant une nuit complète et après je suis à peu près tranquille pour un an, bien que vers le dernier mois je commence à avoir des visions incontrôlables... Mais cette bague va m'aider j'en suis sûre, si elle peut m'éviter d'avoir à passer cette nuit atroce, je la mettrai!

Eugénie me regarde avec douceur et dépose un baiser sur mon front.

-Est ce que je peux te poser quelques questions? S'enquit-elle. J'ai fais beaucoup de recherches quand j'ai su pour ma mère, mais il n'y a pas grand chose sur vous...

-Je ne comprends pas tout moi même mais vas-y, que veux tu savoir?

-D'abord, comment se manifestent les visions?

-Ca dépend, des fois c'est sous forme de rêves dans lesquels soit je suis spectatrice de la scène, soit je vis la mort d'une personne, ça peut être une vision prémonitoire ou la mort de quelqu'un dans le passé. Des fois, j'entends de choses, ça peut être la voix d'un défunt, ou un bruit précis que j'entends particulièrement fort quand je suis dans un lieu où il y a un mort ou plus. Des fois... je vois des cadavres, ou des... scènes qui vont se produire...Je termine d'une voix étouffée en me souvenant de la vision qui prédisait la mort de Zach.

J'essaie de me contrôler mais des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues. Eugénie passe un bras sur mes épaules.

-Ton père m'a parlé du garçon qui est mort dans ton école, Zacharias c'est ça?

-Zach...Je murmure.

-Tu le savais?

Pour toute réponse, je me remets à pleurer.

-Tu as essayé d'empêcher la vision de se réaliser? Me demande-t-elle doucement.

-Non, c'est inutile...Je sais qu'il existe des gens qui prédisent des avenirs qui peuvent être modifiés, mais moi je suis une _banshee_ , je crache avec dégout, quand je vois quelque chose, c'est impossible de l'éviter.

-Tu en est sûre?

-Certaine. J'ai croisé des gens qui ont failli mourir, et je ne les ai jamais vu dans mes visions, les gens que je vois meurent toujours...Et je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je le sens que c'est déjà fini pour ceux que je vois, c'est inévitable, comme une fatalité...

Eugénie ne réponds pas et se contente de me serrer plus fort dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas si elle est convaincue par mon explication, mais c'est la vérité.

Je ne pouvais rien faire et ne pourrais jamais rien faire, je le sais, c'est tout, et c'est ce sentiment d'impuissance face à mes propres pouvoirs qui me fait tant haïr d'être ce que je suis.


	12. Chapter 12

-Ben, Vicky, vous abusez! On avez dit qu'on venait habillé normalement! Gronde Mila devant les tenues de soirée de nos amis.

Ben rajuste sa veste, met en évidence sa montre flambant neuve, jette un regard faussement supérieur à Mila, puis entre dans la maison de mon amie en la bousculant au passage. Vicky, elle, pose une main sur sa hanche, jette ses cheveux en arrière et fais mine d'envoyer un baiser à Mila, avant d'entrer à son tour d'une démarche élégante et assurée, telle une diva.

Mila et moi éclatons de rire devant leur petit manège.

-Bon et moi ça va, j'ai respecté le dressing code? Je demande en désignant mon jean et mon sweat moldu.

-Je pense que ça ira, vas-y entre, m'invite-t-elle en riant.

Cette année, nous fêtons le nouvel an chez Mila. Sa maison est spacieuse et aménagée avec goût. J'entre dans le salon, et m'installe sur le canapé, à côté d'Alex qui discute tranquillement avec Will. Mila nous rejoint suivie de Ben et Vicky qui portent des pizzas et des bouteilles.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue, commence Ben en montant sur la table basse, merci à tous d'être venus pour que l'on puisse célébrer comme il se doit le nouvel an! C'est la troisième fois que l'on fête la nouvelle année tous ensemble, et le fait qu'on se retrouve toujours, malgrè nos différentes maisons, voire écoles pour Vicky, montre que l'on tient réellement les uns aux autres et...

-Ouais enfin, si on a le malheur d'emmettre l'idée de ne pas venir tu nous menaces alors...commente Alex, moqueur.

Ben hausse les épaules et reprend son pseudo discours.

-Bref, je suis heureux de vous voir ici, chez notre hôte, la délicieuse Mila Sanchez, et je déclare la troisième cérémonie du nouvel an ouverte! S'exclame-t-il en coupant un petit ruban rouge qu'il tenait dans à la main.

Tout le monde l'applaudit et il redescent de sa table, fièrement.

-Bon, maintenant que la partie chiante est terminée...

-LA PARTIE QUOI? S'écrit Ben.

-...qui veut jouer à ''je n'ai jamais jamais?'', poursuit Mila en ignorant Ben.

Question bien inutile parce qu'il est évident que tout le monde est partant pour jouer. Ce jeu est un rituel pour le nouvel an. Chacun notre tour on dit ''je n'ai jamais jamais...'' et on complète par un truc que nous n'avons pas fait, mais que quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce a fait, et la personne qui l'a fait doit boire. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour dévoiler des secrets un peu gênants et par conséquent se moquer les uns des autres des heures durant.

On s'installe tous en cercle, par terre, et Mila commence à remplir les verres de chacun de vodka.

-Ah non! Pas de vodka! Proteste Vicky. Je veux du Whisky Pur Feu!

Mila rigole et sert à ma meilleure amie un verre du breuvage qu'elle désire tant.

Le Whisky Pur Feu, personellement je trouve ça trop fort, et je sais que Vicky aussi, sauf qu'elle s'obstine à en boire parce que ça vient du monde sorcier et que ça lui donne l'impression d'en faire partie. Cette fille me désespère.

-Ok je commence, s'exclame Ben, Je n'ai jamais, _jamais_ , commence-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Vicky, dragué un vendeur dans un magasin de chaussures pour qu'il me fasse une réduction, et si je l'avais fait, je ne me serais jamais, jamais, prit de rateau devant la patronne du magasin, qui ne m'aurait donc jamais, jamais, expulsé de sa boutique, termine-t-il, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Vicky rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et boit son verre en manquant de s'étouffer, sous nos éclats de rire.

-Quand est ce que c'est arrivé? Demande Mila qui a les larmes aux yeux à cause du fou rire qu'elle vient de prendre.

-Cet été...marmone Vicky, bon à mon tour! Je n'ai jamais, jamais...tué un chaton, déclare-t-elle en fixant Alex.

On le regarde tous, choqués, alors qu'il vide son verre.

-Je m'explique, commence-t-il, j'étais petit, et j'ai pas fais exprès. J'étais dans mon jardin, je me promenais, je regardais pas où je mettais les pieds et bah à un moment...j'ai marché sur un chaton et ça l'a tué...

Vicky le regarde avec mépris, Mila et Ben prennent des airs dégoutés et Will et moi éclatons de rire.

-Ok, à moi, poursuit le tueur de chatons, je n'ai jamais, jamais saboté mon propre balai le jour du premier cours de vol, afin qu'il refuse de décoller du sol, pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à voler puisque je n'ai jamais, jamais eu le vertige, et si je l'avais fait je n'aurais jamais jamais oublié qu'il y avait d'autres balais disponibles et par conséquent je ne me serais jamais jamais retrouvé à être quand même obligé de voler, et je n'aurais jamais, jamais fini par me pisser dessus parce que j'avais peur, lâche Alex en regardant Will vider son verre.

-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, déclare ce dernier pendant que tout le monde éclate de rire. Je n'ai jamais jamais...

Et le jeu continue pendant toute la soirée, entrecoupé de discussions plus ou moins intéressantes, mais toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Au bout de plusieures heures passées à jouer, rire, boire et discuter, Ben revient des toilettes en hurlant.

-On a raté le décompte! Il est 3h27!

Et il se jette à genoux pour se mettre à pleurer. Le cerveau un peu embué par l'alcool, je trébuche de nombreuses fois pour le rejoindre, mais je finis par réussir à me laisser tomber à côté de lui.

-C'est pas grave! Je m'exclame un peu plus fort que ce que j'avais prévu, on n'a qu'à le faire maintenant!

-Ouiiiiiiii! Crie Mila nous prenant Ben et moi, dans ses petits bras.

-Ok, c'est parti, 10...commence Will en montant sur la table, les dix doigts levés.

-9...continue Mila

-8...s'exclame Ben en se relevant.

-7...je dis en coeur avec Vicky.

-5...poursuit Alex

-4...on reprend tous ensemble

-ATTENDEZ! S'écrit Will du haut de sa table, on a un problème!

On le regarde tous, d'un air éberlué.

-Regardez! S'exclame-t-il en tendant sa main, paume ouverte.

On le regarde tous, d'un air toujours aussi éberlué.

-J'ai cinq doigts!

J'acquiesce, ce qu'il dit est vrai.

-On est arrivé à 4 et j'ai cinq doigts!

-Ahhhhh, on fait tous en comprenant le problème.

-Bah c'est pas grave, on reprend à 3 ok? Propose Mila.

On hoche tous vivement la tête.

-3...2...1...BONNE ANNEE! S'égosille-t-on en coeur en ce 1er janvier, à 3h28.

S'en suivit une foulée d'embrassades, de calins, de bisous et de déclarations d'amour mielleuses.

Après ce grand moment d'euphorie, je vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains, car je venais de trébucher et que la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu me rattraper était la part de pizza qu'Alex avait dans les mains.

J'ouvre le robinet, prête à rincer mes mains, quand d'un coup je me stoppe dans mon action. Je fixe mes paumes ouvertes vers moi, elles sont couvertes de sauce tomate. Je reste immobile à les fixer quand la porte s'ouvre et une Vicky éméchée fait son entrée. Voyant que je ne bouge pas, elle s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Ella, ça va, ma belle? Me demande-t-elle de sa voix douce.

-On dirait son sang...je murmure d'une voix étouffée presque inaudible.

Je sens mes jambes lâcher et je tombe à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes chaudes coulent sur mes joues et je sens des bras m'entourer. Vicky me berce doucement en pleurant elle aussi. On fini par s'allonger sur le sol froid de la salle de bain et je m'y endors, secouée de sanglots, dans les bras réconfortants de ma meilleure amie.

* * *

Je suis chez Alan depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, comme à chaque réveillon, on joue à la console. On avait pris cette habitude parce qu'Alan est né moldu et c'était le seul de nous trois à posséder des jeux vidéos. C'était logique qu'on aille chez lui, mais maintenant, sans Zach, je trouve ça déplacé. Je suis sûr qu'Alan est d'accord avec moi, mais aucun de nous deux ne le dira, on ne parle plus de lui depuis qu'on s'est croisé dans la tour d'astronomie le jour de sa mort. On fait comme si de rien n'était, comme là, on joue et on boit, ignorant le malaise qu'on ressent tout les deux. Ou plutôt, malaise qu'on ressentait tout les deux, parce qu'avec tout le Whisky Pur Feu qu'on a ingurgité, le malaise a fini par partir.

Parlant de ça, je me resserre un verre que le bois cul sec. Le liquide me brûle la gorge, je déteste ça. Mais c'était ce que Zach préférait. Il avait gouté pour la première fois, cet été et nous avais incité à faire de même parce qu'il trouvait ça délicieux. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Je reporte mon attention sur le jeu auquel nous jouons, quand je remarque qu'il est sur pause. Je tourne la tête vers Alan, il pleure. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il lève les yeux vers moi.

-Il me manque...sanglote-t-il.

Je hoche la tête, la gorge nouée et me mets pleurer à mon tour.

Après un moment, nos pleurs se tarrissent, Alan éteint sa console, retourne se vautrer dans le canapé, une bouteille déjà bien entammée à la main, m'en tendant une autre, et on se met à boire dans un silence pesant.

Soudain, Alan se redresse vivement en titubant.

-Non! S'exclame-t-il.

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

-Quoi? Je demande avec une grimace d'incompréhension.

-On peut pas être triste! S'écrit Alan en marchant presque droit dans la pièce.

Je réfléchis tant bien que mal. Pourquoi est ce qu'on pourrait pas être triste? Ah mais oui! C'est le nouvel an! Zach adorait le nouvel an!

-Le nouvel an c'était la fête que Zach préférait! Il voudrait pas qu'on soit triste! Je m'exclame.

-Oui, il faut rire! Enchaine Alan, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais il faudrait qu'il le sache qu'on rit...Je réfléchis à voix haute.

-On n'a qu'à aller sur le toit de l'immeuble! Comme ça on sera près du ciel! Les gens morts ils vont au ciel non? Propose mon ami.

-Je suis pas sûr...Mais on peut essayer!

On se dépêche tous deux de sortir de l'appartement pour monter tant bien que mal les escaliers qui mènent au toit. Une fois à l'air frais je lève la tête vers le ciel. Pleins d'étoiles brillent sous mes yeux. Alan a raison, Zach est au ciel. C'est une de ces étoiles, c'est obligé. Le ciel ne m'a jamais paru si beau, il est forcément là.

-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH! Hurle Alan en regardant le ciel.

Puis il part dans un grand éclat de rire, et à l'entendre, je ne peux m'empêcher de le rejoindre.

-ECOUTE ZACH! ON RIT! S'époumone-t-il entre deux rire histériques.

-ON RIT POUR TOI ZACH! POUR TOI! Je cris à mon tour.

On rit pendant plusieurs minutes tout en parlant aux étoiles, en criant à Zach qu'on l'aime. Les étoiles brillent fort ce soir, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il nous entend.

Je m'allonge par terre, Alan me rejoint et on fixe le ciel.

J'ai un sourire béat sur les lèvres, mes deux meilleurs amis sont avec moi ce soir, l'un à mes côtés sur le toit, et l'autre sous mes yeux, quelque part dans cette immensité scintillante.


	13. Chapter 13

Réponse à UneBrune: _Salut ma belle! Tu te demandais comment James allait réagir face à Ella après avoir perdu la mémoire, eh bien tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours! Merci beaucoup tout plein pour tes reviews trop gentilles, je vais faire construire une statue en guimauve à ton effigie pour te signifier ma gratitude ^^ 3 J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, bisous!_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, une lumière vive m'agresse, j'ai mal partout, j'ai la bouche pâteuse...Je sens de l'eau me tomber dessus, je crois qu'il pleut. Je me relève difficilement en mettant mes coudes de chaque côté de mon corps pour m'appuyer, quand je sens une matière visqueuse sous mon bras droit. Je le porte devant mes yeux est découvre ce qui ressemble à une belle tâche de vomi. Je tourne la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle provient, et effectivement, une flaque de vomi se trouve à côté de moi. Je me souviens même pas avoir régurgité, je devais être dans un sale état hier.

Je regarde autour de moi, Alan est à quelques mètres et essaie de se tenir debout. Je remarque alors qu'on est dehors, ce qui explique la pluie.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fout sur le toit? J'articule difficilement.

-Je suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'on voulait parler à Zach...Me réponds Alan après un temps de réflexion.

Des flashs de la soirée d'hier me parviennent, on était sorti pour...qu'il nous entendent rire? Ok, le Whisky Pur Feu ça ne nous réussi vraiment pas.

Je me mets debout avec précaution et suis Alan qui est rentré.

Une fois dans son appartement, je prends une douche bien chaude et nettoie comme je peux, les tâches de vomi sur mes vêtements, puis l'aide un peu à ranger, histoire que ses parents ne soient pas fâchés à leur retour.

Et enfin, je rentre chez moi et me couche immédiatement dans mon lit tellement plus chaud et confortable que le sol du toit de l'immeuble d'Alan.

* * *

J'émerge à nouveau, ma tête me fait mal mais je n'ai plus de vertiges. Je jette un œil à la fenêtre, il fait noir dehors, je me demande combien de temps j'ai dormi. D'après les gargouillements de mon ventre, j'ai raté le repas du midi et du soir.

Je me lève donc et manque de tomber au bout du deuxième pas.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, j'ai encore des vertiges.

Je descends sans faire de bruit et en me tenant un peu aux meubles autour de moi. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, ma vision s'éclaircie et mes vertiges se dissipent. Je prends quand même un potion contre le mal de tête dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Je vais dans la cuisine et me fais rapidement des œufs brouillés et du bacon, puis m'installe à table pour manger. Je remarque alors une enveloppe posée devant moi. Mon nom est écrit dessus d'une écriture fine et élégante. Intrigué, j'abandonne mon repas un instant et ouvre la missive.

 _Cher James Potter,_

 _Tu te souviens de nous? Vanessa Newton et Allison Davis, les deux serpentards qui ont été victimes d'une mauvaise blague dont tu a été accusé être l'auteur._

 _On a entendu dire que lorsque tu étais dans le bureau de la directrice, tu soutenais que tu n'avais rien fais. Sache que nous te croyons, nous savons même qui est l'auteure véritable de cette farce: Ella Barnes._

 _Cette fille est dans notre dortoir et c'est une hypocrite de première! Elle a voulu se venger du crache limace humiliant que tu lui a jeté en cours de DCFM (bien joué d'ailleurs!) et nous elle ne nous aime pas alors ça n'est pas étonnant qu'elle nous ait inclues dans son coup._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on veut se venger, et qu'on voudrait savoir si tu aimerais nous aider._

 _Cordialement,_

 _V. Newton et A. Davis_

Je lis et relis la lettre de nombreuses fois sans la comprendre.

Newton, Davis et Barnes sont des noms que me disent quelque chose, je sais que ce sont des élèves de Serpentard de mon année, mais je n'ai jamais rien eu à faire avec elles...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci? Me lance une voix, interrompant le fil de mes pensées.

-Teddy? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Je demande en me jetant dans ses bras.

-Je passe quelques jours chez vous, répond il en me souriant.

Il remarque la lettre que j'ai dans les mains.

-Tu te lèves dans la nuit pour lire ton courrier maintenant? Rit-il.

-Je ne me suis pas levé pour ça mais elle était là alors je l'ai lue quand même, mais je ne la comprend pas...

-Comment ça?

-Elle me parle de choses dont je ne me rappelle pas...

Teddy pâlit d'un coup.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je demande.

-Rien, rien, dit-il en se ressaisissant, de quoi tu ne te souviens pas?

-Et bien ici les filles qui m'ont écrit parlent d'une fille de leur dortoir qui aurait fait un genre de coup monté contre moi, mais ça ne me dit vraiment rien...

Teddy reste silencieux et ses cheveux auparavant bleus prennent une teinte violette.

-Teddy? Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas? Je lui demande d'un air suspicieux.

-Moi? Rien! Je te dis tout! S'exclame-t-il beaucoup trop précipitamment pour que ce soit vrai.

-Je crois savoir ce que tu penses mais tu as peur de le dire parce que ça paraît surréaliste...

-Tu...tu penses que je pense quoi..? Bredouille-t-il plus pâle que jamais.

-Que cette Barnes m'a jeté un sort d'amnésie!

Ted a l'air totalement paniqué, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait!

-N'importe quoi, réplique-t-il avec précipitation, c'est impossible, ce genre de sort est beaucoup trop compliqué pour une élève de sixième année.

-Alors dans ce cas comment tu expliques qu'il me manque des souvenirs? Parce qu'à ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un sort d'amnésie qui puisse faire ça!

-Non, tu as peut-être fait une mauvaise chute, qui t'as causé une commotion cérébrale, qui t'as fait perdre tes souvenirs! S'exclame-t-il vivement.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir Teddy, je lance en riant, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un sort d'amnésie est l'explication la plus logique.

-Bon c'est peut-être ça, mais El...elle, cette file est sûrement dangereuse donc ne l'approche pas, ne lui parle pas, fais comme si tu ne savais rien, d'accord? Débite Teddy à toute vitesse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien, et j'ai une idée pour la faire payer! Je lance en me levant d'un coup.

-La faire payer? S'inquiète Teddy, mais on ne fait pas payer les gens pour si peu, c'est trois fois rien, oublie la vengeance! Continue-t-il d'un air terrifié que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je le regarde, surpris.

-Elle m'a volé des souvenirs je ne vais pas rester là les bras croisés! Je sais que faire revenir des souvenirs c'est extrêmement compliqué, alors je préfère me venger! En plus je pense que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas trop important, d'après la lettre elle me les a pris juste pour que je ne comprenne pas qu'elle a fait un coup monté contre moi, lâcheté typique de la parfaite Serpentard si tu veux mon avis.

Teddy ne dit rien, il a l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Pour ma vengeance il faut que je me rapproche d'elle, je poursuis, pour ça il faudrait qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de moi...Mais je ne peux pas effacer des souvenirs précis si moi même je ne m'en souviens pas...Je sais! J'ai juste à apprendre la légilimencie! Comme ça je verrai les souvenirs qu'elle a de moi et je les effacerai!

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à maitriser cet art en un claquement de doigt? Ricane Teddy, qui parait soudain soulagé.

-Ah mais c'est vrai! Tu sais faire toi! Tu veux bien m'aider? Je demande avec entrain.

Teddy reprend son air paniqué et refuse catégoriquement.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais moi même de toute façon...Je lâche, sûr de moi.

Teddy reste silencieux un moment puis fini par accepter à contre cœur.

* * *

James et moi sortons avec précaution de la salle de jeux vide où nous nous étions caché. Nous sommes chez les Barnes, sous la cape d'invisibilité qui nous dissimule presque en entier. Nous entrons dans la chambre d'Ella, elle dort paisiblement. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui effacer la mémoire, mais si je ne le fais pas, James le fera et il lira d'abord dans ses pensées pour sélectionner les souvenirs, il verra donc qu'Ella est spéciale, et je ne peux pas lui permettre de découvrir son secret. Je pourrais prévenir Ella, lui dire de faire comme si elle ne connaissait pas James pour qu'il y croit, mais ils leur restent un an et demi à se côtoyer, elle aurait fini par faire une bourde. Il vaut mieux que James ait sa petite vengeance, qu'il passe à autre chose, et même si Ella en sort un peu blessée, je lui expliquerait la situation puisqu'elle se souviendra de moi, elle comprendra et son secret sera en sûreté. Oui, c'est la meilleure solution.

Je pointe ma baguette vers elle et m'immisce dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, pour effacer au fur et à mesure les quelques souvenirs qu'elle a de James, ne laissant de lui, que l'image d'un de Gryffondor parmi tant d'autres.

* * *

-Mes chers élèves, bonsoir, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous êtes en forme pour mettre encore plus d'ardeur dans votre travail! Je vous souhaite une excellente année et une belle réussite aux examens qui approchent! S'exclame Lambert depuis la table des professeurs.

A peine sa phrase est terminée que des plats apparaissent sur la table. Enfin! Je suis arrivée à table, affamée et les professeurs ont cru bon de faire un discours de bonne année _chacun._ Et ce sadique de Lambert qui prend un malin plaisir à rappeler qu'il faut travailler, travailler, travailler...

Mais bref, j'ai plus important à faire que de m'énerver contre les profs! J'ai une vengeance à planifier moi! Ma victime s'appelle...c'était quoi déjà son nom?

Je sors un bout de parchemin de ma poche.

 _Ella,_

 _Il s'appelle Tony Dawson._

 _Ben est quand même resté un moment avec lui, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais connaître son nom?_

 _Mila_

 _PS:J e ne répondrais pas à ton ''Tu vas bien?" parce que je sais que tu t'en fiches et que tu as rajouté ça juste pour faire quelque chose de plus personnel et attentionné. C'est raté._

Tony Dawson, c'est ça.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la table des Serdaigles. Je lance un regard menaçant au garçon qui draguait ma sœur, il se recule aussitôt et je prends sa place pour m'installer à côté d'Evie.

-Tu te souviens de la faveur que tu me dois? Je demande.

Vu son visage qui s'illumine et l'air mesquin qui passe sur son visage, je suppose que oui.

-Bien, tu vas faire des recherches, tout en restant discrète, sur Tony Dawson, il est à Poufsouffle en sixième année. Trouve ses points forts, ses points faibles, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il déteste, qui sont ses amis, ses ennemis, etc...ok? Tu me feras un compte rendu vendredi soir, on se retrouve un quart d'heure avant le couvre feu devant le tableau représentant un panier de fruit, pas loin de l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, prévient Pia.

Et sans attendre de réponse, je retourne à m'assoir à ma table.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui voulais? S'enquiert Ben en désignant ma sœur.

-Je lui ai demandé un peu d'aide pour te venger de l'autre crétin...je dis d'un air malicieux.

Un sourire illumine le visage de mon ami.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu as prévu?

-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'idée précise de toute façon, mais non je ne te dirai rien. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise, mais je peux t'assurer que Tony Dawson sera anéanti quand je me serais occupée de lui...

Ben me serre contre lui, puis part en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, matière que j'ai choisi d'arrêter parce que franchement, les bestioles c'est pas mon truc, lui par contre il adore!

Je n'ai pas cours cette heure ci, je devrais peut être aller à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs, ou alors...

-Salut ma belle! Me lance une voix grave que je ne connais pas.

Je lève les yeux de mon assiette et remarque en face de moi un élève de Gryffondor, il est de mon année il me semble mais son nom ne me revient pas...

-T'es qui? Je demande, sans aucun tact je vous l'accorde.

Le garçon prend une expression outrée, mais revient vite à son expression initiale, c'est à dire, un sourire charmeur.

-Je suis James Potter, je suis en sixième année à Gryffondor, je suis poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison, je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, je...

-Tu es formidable j'ai bien compris, j'ironise, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

Malgré l'air décontenancé qui passe rapidement sur son visage, il ne se démonte pas.

-Rien de spécial, c'est juste que je te trouve jolie et que t'as l'air sympa alors je me disais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble, déclare-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

D'après mes pouvoirs, là il ment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut réellement, mais j'ai mieux à faire.

Je le regarde avec dédain puis me lève et me rends à la bibliothèque.

Le seul point positif de l'intervention de cet idiot, c'est qu'il m'a motivée à aller étudier.

* * *

Je reste assis à la table des Serpentard en regardant Barnes s'éloigner. Je me suis pris un râteau. Et un beau en plus! Faut croire que cette fille est pas aussi stupide que ce que je croyais, en même temps, elle a réussi à me faire porter le chapeau pour un truc que j'avais pas fait, puis à me le faire oublier, c'est évident qu'elle en a un minimum dans le crâne.

Je soupire en me levant pour retourner m'assoir à ma table.

Peut être que je devrais abandonner cette idée de vengeance pour en trouver une autre...Mais cette fille a quand même effacé ma mémoire, et celle d'Alan! Quand je lui ai parlé d'elle, il n'en avait aucun souvenirs non plus! Je me suis renseigné sur le sort d'amnésie et c'est très dangereux, elle aurait pu nous faire oublier notre vie entière! Non, il faut que je réussisse cette vengeance, un Potter n'abandonne pas de toute façon. Je vais séduire cette fille, puis la jeter comme une vulgaire chaussette. Une garce manipulatrice pareille mérite de se retrouver prise à son propre jeu!

* * *

Cette semaine de rentrée est passée très vite, entre les profs qui nous ont submergés de devoirs, l'excitation montante à l'idée de venger Ben, les tentatives de drague répétées de Potter, je n'ai pas vu les jours défiler et nous sommes déjà vendredi soir. C'est pourquoi je me rends devant le tableau qui mène aux cuisines pour retrouver mes soeurs.

Je me poste au point de rendez vous, et elles ne tardent pas à me rejoindre.

-Pourquoi on se retrouve dans un couloir? Demande Pia en chuchotant.

Je lui souris et pour toute réponse, je chatouille la poire sur le tableau, qui s'ouvre alors en un passage. J'entre dedans, suivie de mes soeurs, et nous débouchons dans les cuisines. Evie et Pia regarde avec admiration les grands fourneaux et les petits elfes de maison qui s'empressent de venir nous demander ce que nous souhaitons. Je leur commande des chouquettes, puis invite mes soeurs à prendre place autour d'une table.

-Alors Evie, qu'as-tu à me dire sur Dawson? Je questionne la brune.

Elle s'arrache à la contemplation des petits êtres et un air conspirateur s'affiche sur son visage.

-Tony Dawson est en sixième année à Poufsouffle, son meilleur ami c'est Johnathan White, et il côtoie aussi Meredith Watson et Arthur Winter, il est bon élève et les professeurs l'aiment bien, il est très apprécié dans sa maison et dans le reste de l'école. Il fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison en tant que batteur et voudrait plus tard en faire son métier, cependant, je trouve qu'il est loin d'avoir le niveau. Il est assez imbu de lui même mais les gens ne lui en tiennent pas rigueur, jugeant qu'il a de quoi se vanter puisqu'il est beau, intelligent, doué au Quidditch (même si, je le répète, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord), marrant et sympathique. Je ne lui ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'ennemis, à part Ben, toi et la copine de Johnathan White, Lydia Shelley, je crois qu'elle le déteste juste parce qu'elle est jalouse qu'il passe du temps avec son copain, mais à part vous trois, personne ne le déteste ouvertement, pas même ses anciennes conquêtes. Il est réputé pour en avoir pas mal, il est sorti avec toutes ces personnes pour des paris la plupart du temps. Avec ses amis ils parient tout le temps et le pari est toujours le même: tu séduis une personne désignée par les autres, puis tu la jettes, si tu réussi, les autres t'offrent quelque chose. Le dernier pari que Dawson a gagné lui a rapporté un paquet de à, c'est tout ce que j'ai, tu vas faire quoi?

Il a brisé le cœur de Ben pour des Chocogrenouilles?!

Ce mec est clairement une ordure, moi qui croyais que les Poufsouffles n'étaient qu'honnêteté et gentillesse...

Il est populaire, passionné de Quidditch, aime parier, est attaché à son apparence...

-Ma vengeance est très simple: je vais lui prendre tout ce à quoi il tient, je déclare froidement, j'aurai besoin de votre aide à toute les deux, alors voici le plan...

* * *

Après avoir quitté mes soeurs, aux alentours de minuit, je me dirige vers la tour Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame, me reconnaissant aussitôt me laisse rentrer avec un grand sourire en me remerciant parce que Peeves ne l'avait pas embêtée une seule fois depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue.

Je rentre sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune, monte vers les dortoirs des cinquièmes années, et me mets à la recherche de celui de Molly Weasley. Heureusement pour moi, il y a des petits panneaux où sont inscrits les noms des résidents devant chaque porte, je trouve donc facilement celui que je cherche.

J'ouvre la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible, j'avance dans la pièce, me rapproche de son lit et la secoue un peu pour qu'elle se réveille, puis je pose une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle crie. Elle s'agite un peu, paniquée, puis se calme en me reconnaissant. Je lui fais signe de me suivre en silence, et nous redescendons dans la salle commune.

J'ai été au bal avec elle cette année parce qu'elle faisait ça pour embêter quelqu'un, je ne sais plus qui, mais son esprit conspirateur m'avait plu. Je suis quasiment certaine qu'elle m'aidera à mettre mon plan en place.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? S'enquiert la petite rousse en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-En fait, il se trouve que j'ai une vengeance à préparer, et que j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour une partie de mon plan...

Elle me regarde, attendant la suite.

-Et bien? Dis moi au moins ce que tu veux que je fasse!

-D'abord je veux que tu me jure que tu vas le faire, ou que si tu ne le fais pas, tu n'en parleras à personne.

-Je te le jure, lâche-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si ça se sait, je saurais que c'est toi qui a parlé et je me vengerai, je la préviens.

-Oui, oui, j'avais compris, dis moi ce que je dois faire maintenant, trépigne-t-elle d'impatience.

-Puisque tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, tu connais bien les membres et les heures d'entraînements?

-Bah vaut mieux oui! Répond-elle en arquant un sourcil, ne voyant pas où je veux en venir.

-J'aimerais que tu te caches dans les vestiaires des garçons de ton équipe pendant qu'ils se changent et que tu les prennent en photo.

Elle affiche un air choqué qui se transforme vite en sourire malicieux.

-Et bien, Ella, je ne te savais pas si perverse! Dit-elle d'un ton langoureux avant d'éclater de rire.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, tu t'en doutes bien, bon tu vas le faire ou pas?

-Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu comptes faire de telles photos! S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Je lui souris et sors de la tour Gryffondor pour rentrer dans mon dortoir. Je traverse les couloirs sombres, je déteste marcher ici la nuit, être dehors ça ne me dérange pas mais dans les couloirs je sais que le concierge rôde souvent...Mais je n'avais pas le choix, si on me voit parler à des gens que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer en plein jour, ce sera suspect. Et l'étape la plus importante de ma vengeance, c'est d'être sûre que le sale boulot sera fait par une multitude de gens différents afin de brouiller les pistes, parce que clairement, si on découvre que c'est moi qui a fait ce coup, je vais me retrouver collée jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité voire renvoyée pour harcèlement moral, alors je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Des bruits de pas me parviennent, je me concentre dessus, ils viennent de la direction où je me rends. Il y a des pas humains, un pied fait plus de bruit que l'autre, il boite, et je perçois des petits pas, dont le bruit est amorti par des coussinets. Le concierge et son chat. Je fais demi tour et me rue derrière une tapisserie en vitesse. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration qui me parait très bruyante, quand je remarque que je ma poitrine ne se lève pas au même rythme que la respiration que j'entends. Je regarde autour de moi, il fait noir mais s'il y avait eu quelqu'un je l'aurais vu quand même. Je me concentre sur la respiration que j'entends, elle provient d'un point un peu plus loin de moi, je m'apprête à tendre la main dans cette direction, quand les bruits de pas du concierge se font très proches.

-Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, montrez vous!

Un miaulement se fait entendre.

Il provient de l'autre côté de la tapisserie, juste à mes pieds. Je suis fichue.

Le concierge se rapproche de la tenture en ricanant, quand je sens une main se poser fermement sur ma bouche et une autre me tirer en arrière. Je me retrouve sous un drôle de tissu, collée à un inconnu. Il a un bras autour de ma taille, sa main est toujours sur ma bouche, je sens sa respiration saccadée contre mon cou, en temps normal je me serais probablement dégagée de cette étreinte indécente mais là, je suis paralysée. Par la peur de me faire attraper par le concierge, par l'incompréhension face à cette cape qui semble fort être une cape d'invisibilité, mais aussi par ce sentiment de confort dans ces bras musclés qui m'entourent, et ce souffle chaud qui caresse ma nuque, si agréable...

Le concierge finit par partir, dépité, l'inconnu desserre son étreinte et soulève la cape pour que j'en sorte, je me retourne vers lui pour découvrir l'identité de mon sauveur, et me retrouve face à Potter.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis à propos des bras musclés confortables et de son souffle chaud agréable, c'était pas moi qui parlait, c'était mes hormones.

-Comment un idiot dans ton genre a fini en possession d'une cape d'invisibilité? Je crache avec mépris.

-Comment peux tu traiter d'idiot celui qui vient de t'éviter une retenue? Se défend il.

-Tu a une cape d'invisibilité mais tu te caches quand même derrière une tapisserie, si c'est pas la preuve d'une débilité profonde ça!

Potter rougit, en réalisant sa propre stupidité je suppose, puis marmonne un vague ''On est jamais trop prudent...''

Je tourne les talons prête à partir, quand je sens une main sur mon épaule qui me force à me retourner.

-Quoi? Je demande avec agacement.

-C'est juste que...je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir importunée si lourdement dernièrement...mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur toi...tu me plait réellement et tu m'intimide, du coup j'agis comme un idiot, mais...donne moi une chance de te montrer qui je suis vraiment! Répond Potter en me fixant intensément.

Le seul truc vrai dans ce qu'il vient de déblatérer, c'est qu'il a envie d'en savoir plus sur moi...Apparemment il ne me fichera pas la paix de si tôt, et j'ai une vengeance à préparer, j'ai donc un problème ici...Et si je rentrais dans son jeu? Je fais semblant de lui donner l'occasion de me connaître, comme ça on se voit à des heures que je peux choisir, il me fichera donc la paix en dehors, et ça me permettra aussi peut être de découvrir pourquoi il veut me connaître...

-D'accord, je lâche, mais à une condition.

-Ce que tu veux, répond il avec un air surpris sur le visage.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me déranger en dehors des horaires que je t'accorderai.

-Euh...d'accord...accepte-t-il en me regardant bizarrement. Quels sont les horaires autorisés?

-Pendant les cours qu'on a en commun.

-Quoi? Mais c'est trop peu! Et pas assez intime! S'enflamme-t-il.

-C'est ça ou rien.

Il fait la moue mais accepte néanmoins.

Je tourne les talons et commence à avancer vers les cachots pour rejoindre ma salle commune. Cependant, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi, je tourne la tête, Potter me suit.

-Ta salle commune est de l'autre côté, je lui lance.

-Je t'accompagne à la tienne.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps, et dois-je te rappeler la condition que tu as acceptée à l'instant?

Potter soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il fait tout de même demi tour.

Satisfaite de mon autorité, je reprends ma route et atteint sans encombre mon lit où je me couche rapidement pour tomber dans un sommeil profond, loin de toutes ces conspirations.


	14. Chapter 14

Lundi

-Tu es sûr que ça va marcher? Je demande toute excitée.

-Tu comptes me poser cette question combien de fois? Soupire Alex en ajoutant une drôle de matière visqueuse dans le chaudron.

-Désolée, c'est juste que j'ai trop hâte de voir sa tête!

Alex et moi sommes dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, Mimi Geignarde flotte non loin de nous, mais en silence. Elle ne parle jamais quand je suis là, je crois qu'elle a peur.

Alex est très doué en potions, c'est pourquoi j'ai réquisitionné son aide pour concocter une potion qui a pour but d'enlaidir Dawson.

-Elle devrait être prête d'ici demain, déclare Alex, visiblement fier de lui, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Mardi

 _Chère Lydia Shelley,_

 _Je préfère ne pas te dire qui je suis afin de ne pas prendre de risque, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide._

 _Je cherche à blesser Tony Dawson, le meilleur ami de ton copain, et je sais que tu le détestes, c'est pourquoi je m'adresse à toi._

 _Tu trouveras ci-joint une fiole contenant une potion, j'aimerais que chaque jour, tu verses deux gouttes de ce liquide dans son verre._

 _Tu devrais remarquer les effets au bout d'une semaine et ils empireront au fur et à mesure._

 _Je sais qu'ici je donne l'impression que tu as la possibilité de décliner mon offre, mais si le travail n'est pas fait, c'est à toi que je m'en prendrais._

 _Merci d'avance pour ta coopération,_

 _Une alliée_

* * *

Mercredi

-Evie! Moins de bruit! Je chuchote frénétiquement à ma petite soeur.

-Pardon, pardon, s'excuse-t-elle en redressant l'armure dans laquelle elle vient de foncer.

Nous nous dirigeons, mes soeurs et moi vers les cachots, et plus précisément, vers la réserve de notre professeur de potion.

Après avoir jeté un sort pour dévérouiller la porte, je pénètre dans la pièce, Evie sur mes talons, pendant que Pia fait le guet.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'on cherche maintenant? Demande Evie.

-Une potion d'agressivité. Cherche dans les étagères de ce côté, je m'occupe de celui-ci, je lui ordonne en m'attelant à la tâche.

Au bout de plusieures minutes, Evie met la main sur une petite fiole dans laquelle brille un liquide argenté.

* * *

Jeudi

-Potter! J'interpelle la petite rousse de mon année.

Elle se retourne en me défiant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Barnes?

-Tu m'as dit l'autre jour, que les Gryffondors étaient les plus courageux et qu'ils ne refusaient jamais un défi, eh bien je te défis de verser cette potion dans le verre de Tony Dawson, pendant le petit déjeuner, le jour du match de Quidditch Poufsouffle/Serpentard.

Lily Potter regarde le liquide argenté contenu dans la fiole que je lui tends, un air méfiant sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion? Demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Pourquoi? T'as peur? Je la nargue, tant pis! A vrai dire, je me doutais que tu n'oserais jamais!

Et je tourne les talons, comme Ella m'a dit de faire, et comme ma soeur l'avait prédit, Potter me ratrappe et m'arrache la fiole des mains.

-Je vais le faire. Lance-t-elle d'un ton déterminé.

* * *

Vendredi

-Salut! Je lance joyeusement à Mathew Stone en m'asseyant avec lui dans la bibliothèque.

-Euh...salut? Répond il en me dévisageant.

-Je m'appelle Evie Barnes, toi c'est Mathew c'est ça? Ravie de te rencontrer! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des difficultés en cours, en métamorphose notamment, il se trouve que c'est une matière dans laquelle j'excelle! Je suis prête à faire tes devoirs de métamorphose pendant un mois, si en échange tu me rends un petit service! Je déblatère avec entrain.

Evidemment, c'est un mensonge, je ne ferais pas ses devoirs, Ella s'en chargera, je ne suis qu'en quatrième année, même en étant douée en métamorphose, je n'ai pas le niveau d'un sixième année, mais ce mec semble idiot comme un troll donc mon mensonge passe inaperçu.

-Quel genre de service?

-D'ici quelques jours, tu recevras une enveloppe dans laquelle il y aura des photos, j'aimerais que tu caches ces photos sous le lit de Tony Dawson, ça devrait être facile, puisqu'il est dans ton dortoir!

Stone, hésite un instant, puis accepte vivement en me tendant le sujet de métamorphose à peine commencé, sur lequel il travaillait.

-Je dois le rendre dans trois jours, me lance-t-il en se levant.

* * *

Je me jettes dans mon lit, épuisée, il est minuit, je viens de donner des instructions à Peeves et au Moine Gras, j'ai passé la semaine à jongler entre les cours et ma vengeance, mais enfin, tous les engrenages sont en place, il n'y a plus qu'à allumer la machine, et tout devrait s'enchainer!

* * *

Un sursaut me prend quand je croise mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais depuis le début de la semaine, ma peau s'enlaidie, elle qui était toujours si nette et douce, elle est maintenant couverte de boutons, et ma pilosité a doublé, si bien que j'ai un monosourcil, en plus de ça, on dirait que mes dents jaunissent. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose étonnante qui ait changée dans mon quotidien, depuis peu, j'ai l'impression que Lydia Shelley, la copine de Johnathan, se comporte gentiment avec moi, ça change des regards noirs qu'elle avait l'habitude de me jeter!

Je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch où j'ai un entraînement, le match Poufsouffle/Serpentard se déroule le week-end prochain, et le stress commence à monter. Sur le chemin vers le stade, je croise plein de gens, mais contrairement à avant, ils ne me regardent plus avec envie et admiration, plutôt avec dégout, je les comprends, je n'ai pas un physique aussi avantageux qu'avant depuis peu, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment une raison pour éviter mon regard comme si j'étais contagieux? Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, ça va s'arranger rapidement!

* * *

Après un entrainement intensif, je retourne dans ma salle commune. De derrière la porte, j'entends un brouhaha, mais dès que je rentre, tout le monde se tait et me fixe. Un moment de flottement se fait sentir, l'inquiètude monte en moi pour laisser place à la panique quand des chuchotements commencent: ''C'est lui!'' ''Non, tu y crois toi?", ''En tout cas ça ne m'étonne pas !''

Je sens leur regard lourd de jugement sur moi, ils me dévisagent avec dégout pour certains, un air moqueur pour d'autre.

Je repère Mérédith dans la foule, je m'avance vers elle, espérant qu'elle ait des explications.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe? Je lui demande avec férocité. Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de parler de moi comme si j'étais un monstre?

-Hé calme toi! Et franchement, si tu veux pas que les gens te regarde comme ça, évite de te planquer dans les vestiaires pour prendre des photos des mecs en train de se changer!

-Pardon?! Je manque de m'étrangler.

-Joue pas à l'innocent, le Moine Gras à prévenu McGo qu'un elfe avait trouvé des photos ''indécentes'' d'élèves de l'équipe de Gryffondor à moitié à poil, lâche-t-elle négligemment, par contre à partir de maintenant, évite de traîner avec moi, je veux pas qu'on m'associe à un pervers dans ton genre.

-Quoi? Mais j'ai jamais rien fais de tel! Et tu peux pas juste me tourner le dos comme ça! On est amis!

Elle part dans un grand éclat de rire, et tourne les talons pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Je reste au milieu de la salle commune, hébété, tous les élèves présents ont suivi la scène avec avidité, et me regarde maintenant en riant entre eux.

* * *

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, prêt pour le match qui m'attend. Il faut que je sois plus que performant pour ce match, si on gagne, les élèves de ma maison me respecteront peut être à nouveau.

Cette semaine a été horrible, la pire que j'ai passé de toute ma vie. Mérédith ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois, Johnathan est distant et prétexte toujours qu'il a un rendez vous avec Lydia quand je veux lui parler, et Arthur ne me parle que vaguement, pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, puisqu'il est lui aussi batteur.

Pendant le repas le soir où les photos ont été découvertes sous mon lit, Peeves a fait une annonce où il criait que je m'étais caché dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors pour les photographier en train de se changer, autrement dit, les trois autres maisons ont été mises au courant encore plus rapidement. Depuis ça, les gens chuchotent sur mon passage, où que j'aille il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se moquer.

Il y a deux jours, les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard sont même venus me menacer pour s'assurer que je ne leur fasse pas le même coup.

De plus, les insultes homophobes dont j'avais réussi à me débarrasser en devenant populaire sont revenues, et évidemment, les coups de poings qui vont avec aussi.

S'ajoute à ça, mon physique des plus désavantageux maintenant, je ne me reconnais même plus. En plus de perdre les personnes qui me tiennent à coeur, mon honneur et ma crédibilité, voilà qu'une partie de mon identité s'efface...

Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, mais pour ça, il faut que je gagne ce match, le quidditch c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne peux pas perdre.

Déterminé, je rejoins mon équipe en ignorant leurs regards mauvais, et au signal, je m'envole avec eux sur le terrain.

-ET VOICI MAINTENANT L'EQUIPE DE POUFSOUFFLE, AVEC EN JOUEUR VEDETTE TONY DAWSON AUSSI APPELLE LE PERVERS!

La foule acclame le présentateur, malgrè la directrice qui le réprimande, et je tente avec peine de retenir mes larmes. Je ne dois pas céder, il faut que je reste concentré.

La foule me hue et certains élèves tentent même de me jeter des bombabouses. Je les évite facilement en serrant fort ma batte pour essayer de controler la colère bouillonante qui monte en moi.

Le début du match est sifflé. Sitôt les cognards lâchés, je me précipite sur l'un d'eux pour le lancer violemment sur un poursuiveur de l'équipe adverse. Le cognard part tellement fort, que de là où je suis j'entends encore le sifflement qu'il émet en fendant l'air. Le serpentard l'évite de justesse et lance un regard affolé à ses coéquipiers en voyant la force avec laquelle la balle a traversé plusieurs poutres des gradins.

-EH BIEN, ON DIRAIT QUE NOTRE PETIT PERVERS A MANGE DU LION CE MATIN, MAIS CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU METS DE L'ARDEUR DANS LE MATCH QUE LES GENS VONT OUBLIER QUE TU N'ES QU'UNE ORDURE ET QUE...

Le présentateur n'a pas pu finir sa phrase, un cognard vient de le percuter avec une telle violence qu'il est tombé de sa chaise et ne semble pas en état de se relever.

Les professeurs accourent autour de lui, la stade parait d'un coup bien silencieux, il n'y a que des chuchotements, les joueurs ont interrompuent la partie, et je réalise alors que tout le monde me fixe. Ma main me fais mal, je la regarde, et remarque qu'elle me lance parce que je tiens ma batte très fermement. Mon bras est légèrement levé, comme si je venais de donner un coup. Je relève les yeux, et réalise avec horreur où je viens de frapper. Je suis pile en face de la tribune du présentateur.

* * *

-Je suis désolé professeur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai lancé ce cognard sans même m'en rendre compte! C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas controler un accès de colère, je vous jure que je ne voulais pas...

-Taisez vous Dawson, je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, me coupe froidement McGonagall, vous êtes en retenue pour deux mois, vous irez présentez des excuses à l'élève que vous avez gravement blessé , et il va sans dire que vous ne faites plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de votre maison.

Je sors du bureau de la directrice sans un mot, et me rends dans ma salle commune machinalement.

Après avoir poussé la porte, j'entends une voix que je reconnais immédiatement: Arthur. Je reste dans l'ombre à l'entrée de la salle commune, je l'aperçois, il est debout sur un fauteuil et s'addresse fièrement à l'ensemble de la maison.

-Je sais, vous devez être déçus que ce match ait été reporté à cause d'un de nos joueurs, mais ne vous en faites pas, il y en aura un autre, et en plus il n'y aura pas de risque d'accidents tel que celui d'aujourd'hui parce que Dawson est viré de l'équipe!

Et il part dans un éclat de rire, suivi de la salle qui l'applaudi.

-Je sais bien qu'il est resté longtemps dans l'équipe malgrè son niveau des plus discutable, mais il fournissait de bons balais pour tous les joueurs, alors vous comprenez bien qu'on ne pouvez pas le refuser, même si ça incluait de le laisser se pavaner comme un roi apprécié de tous ses sujets!

Je me rapproche un peu, pour voir qui compose la foule, et remarque avec un pincement au coeur, au premier rang, mon ''meilleur ami'', qui rit avec les autres.

Un des membres de la foule toussote et me montre d'un signe de tête, Arthur se retourne et ricane.

Je passe devant eux sans rien dire, et me rends dans mon dortoir. Je m'étale sur mon lit et laisse enfin couler mes larmes.

Mes amis n'en n'ont jamais rien eu à faire de moi, je n'ai jamais été doué au seul truc qui me plaisait vraiment, je me croyais aimé, mais les gens ne faisaient que se servir de moi, ou plutôt, de l'argent de mes parents.

Je pensais que depuis quelques temps je m'étais mis à perdre ce qui me tenait à cœur, mais la vérité, c'est que je n'ai jamais rien eu.

* * *

-Ben?

Mon ami lève la tête vers moi.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le voir? Je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête en silence.

Je me rends dans le bureau de la directrice.

-Miss Barnes, que voulez vous?

-Ben Lewis et moi même aimerions une autorisation aller voir Tony Dawson à SteMangouste.

* * *

Je suis assise dans un couloir de SteMangouste, j'attends que Ben ait fini d'expliquer la situation à Dawson seul à seul.

Je me sens mal.

Mais pourtant, dans l'idée, un mec qui a joué avec les sentiments d'un de mes meilleurs amis pour un paquet de Chocogrenouilles, mérite d'être puni, de se sentir misérable comme se sentait Ben le soir où il a apprit qu'il n'était qu'un pari. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait rien fait, il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ce sentiment de culpabilité m'écrase?

Je réalise que lors de mes premières années à Poudlard, quand mes pouvoirs sont apparus, j'étais si mal dans ma peau que plusieurs fois l'envie de mettre fin à mes jours m'est venue. Sans mes amis cette idée aurait peut-être même fini par aboutir.

Comment j'ai pu être assez sotte pour penser que Dawson supporterais de tout perdre d'un coup sans personne pour le soutenir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

La porte de la chambre de Dawson s'ouvre, et Ben en sort, il me fait signe d'entrer et referme la porte derrière moi, me laissant seule avec ma victime.

Je m'approche doucement du lit où il est allongé, il est pâle, maigre, mais a retrouvé sa beauté qu'il avait perdu à cause de la potion que Lydia Shelley lui donnait.

Il me fixe d'un regard neutre, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit en colère, ou triste, ou n'importe quelle autre émotion forte, mais non, il parait calme.

-Je suis désolée...je lâche maladroitement d'une voix peu assurée.

Il continue de me scruter du regard.

-Je le méritais. Finit-il par lâcher.

-Non! Je m'exclame. Personne ne mérite ça, vraiment, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me venger moins violemment, te laisser au moins, le quidditch, ou ton physique ou un ami, mais non il a fallu que je te prenne tout, je suis vraiment navrée, mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver un moyen de recoller les morceaux, tout va s'arranger, je...

-Je suis mauvais au quidditch, je n'ai pas de véritable ami, ma ''beauté'' est revenue, tu ne m'a rien pris du tout, au contraire, d'une certaine manière, tu m'as même aidé à ouvrir les yeux...Me coupe-t-il d'une voix lointaine.

Un silence s'installe. Je le regarde alors qu'il semble sur le point de pleurer, puis me décide à briser le silence.

-Tu sais, j'ai une amie qui est dans ta maison, elle a entendu ce que Meredith Watson et Arthur Winter ont dit devant tous les Poufsouffles, et c'était vraiment mesquin de leur part, je suis sûre que l'idée du jeu des paris qu'il y avait entre vous vient d'eux, enfin bref, je compte leur faire porter le chapeau pour tout ce que je t'ai fais, comme ça tout le monde verra que tu n'es pas réellement un voyeuriste... et aussi parce que je ne veux pas être renvoyée, j'estime que le poids de la culpabilité est une punition suffisante. Donc je voulais juste avoir ton accord pour leur faire porter le chapeau...

Dawson me fixe un instant, interloqué, puis éclate de rire.

Ce n'est pas le genre de réaction que j'attendais.

-Sérieusement? Demande-t-il en essuyant des larmes de rire, tu viens de me pousser à tenter de me suicider avec un de tes mauvais coups et tu veux recommencer?

-C'est différent cette fois, c'est pas juste pour les enfoncer, c'est avant tout pour t'aider à avoir une scolarité supportable, et en plus, je suis sûre qu'ils seront renvoyés donc ils iront dans une autre école et se referont une réputation, aucun risque de suicide avec cette affaire! J'affirme en croisant les bras d'un air sûr de moi.

-Comment peux-tu être certaine qu'ils seront renvoyés? Me demande-t-il.

-Avant de me lancer là dedans j'ai fait mes recherches dans le réglement de l'école pour voir ce que je risquais, et le harcèlement moral peut être passible de simple retenue ou de renvoi, en fonction de la gravité du cas, et je suis quasiment certaine que là on est parti pour un renvoi.

Dawson hoche la tête et semble réflféchir.

-Tu peux leur faire porter le chapeau auprès des professeurs, mais je ne veux pas que les élèves le sachent. Finit-il par déclarer.

-Quoi? Mais c'est idiot! S'ils ne savent pas que c'est un coup monté ils vont continuer de te persécuter! Je m'exclame.

-Sûrement, soupire-t-il, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à ruiner leur réputation, j'ai vu ce que ça faisait, je ne souhaite ça à personne, même par vengeance.

-Mais...

-Inutile d'essayer de me convaincre, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Je fais la moue, déçue. Je ferais quand même en sorte de calmer les rumeurs à son sujet, à grands coups de menace s'il le faut.

Je le salue, puis me lève pour partir.

-Ah et au fait, bravo! Me lance-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour organiser un truc pareil, même en étant la victime, je me rends compte que c'est bien pensé, tu dois beaucoup tenir à Ben pour monter un truc pareil par pure vengeance, déclare-t-il en souriant tristement.

J'opine et tente un petit sourire.

La vérité c'est que Ben n'était qu'une excuse, je n'ai pas juste fais ça pour le venger, je l'ai fais parce que j'adore ça. J'adore contrôler mes petits soldats, j'adore l'idée de pièger quelqu'un, j'adore imaginer mille et une façons de blesser ma victime, j'adore me sentir puissante en manipulant les autres...D'habitude ça ne me dérange pas, ça m'amuse même d'être comme ça, mais là, j'ai bien conscience que je suis allée trop loin et ça me fait peur car je sais que, sans m'en rendre compte, je pourrais recommencer et que ça pourrait finir par coûter la vie à quelqu'un.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse à** **Une Brune** : _Salut! Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier, j'étais pas mal occupée dernièrement (partiels toussa toussa), j'espère que tu n'as pas trop oublié Ella xD Je suis contente en tout cas que tu arrives à l'apprécier même si c'est une méchante fille comme tu dis xD Et c'est sûr que James fait un très mauvais Dom Juan haha! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, comme toujours ça fait très plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (qui devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver d'ailleurs), bisouuuuus my friend et à la prochaine! ;)_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Barnes! M'appelle une voix que je ne reconnais que trop bien.

-Potter, nous ne sommes pas en cours, tu es donc en dehors des horaires que je t'ai accord...

-Tu ne respectes pas ta part du contrat, je ne vois pas pourquoi je respecterais la mienne! se défend-il en croisant les bras.

-Je ne respecte pas ma part du contrat? je répète en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, normalement, pendant les ''horaires accordés'', tu devais me laisser apprendre à te connaitre, et essayer d'apprendre à me connaître. Pourtant, tout ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent c'est me répondre vaguement, voire même, m'ignorer royalement!

Je pousse un long soupire.

Il n'a pas tord, mais en même temps j'étais trop occupée à détruire la vie de quelqu'un dernièrement. Cela dit, au vu de la culpabilité que je ressens vis à vis de Dawson, si je me penchais sur le dossier ''Pourquoi Potter tient-il tant que ça à apprendre à me connaitre?'', ça m'occuperait un peu l'esprit...

-Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? je finis par demander.

Potter ouvre des yeux ronds et reste béat.

-Potter, dépêche toi de me répondre, j'ai pas la journée, je lâche, agacée, en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes en fait, me répond-il, on pourrait aller faire un tour dans le parc?

J'opine, bien que l'idée ne m'enchante pas.

Nous commençons donc à avancer dans le parc, et alors que Potter s'apprête à parler, un premier année passe devant nous, et s'étale misérablement sur le sol. Je ricane et Potter fait de même avant de demander au petit s'il va bien.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? demande Potter en arquant un sourcil.

-Parce que tu es idiot, je réponds.

-Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là! J'ai rien fais, j'ai juste ri et demandé au gamin s'il s'était fait mal!

-Justement, ça c'est idiot! Tu crois vraiment que le gosse va répondre que oui il s'est fait mal, à un mec qui vient de se moquer de lui?

-De toute façon quoique je fasse tu dis que je suis idiot... marmonne-t-il.

J'éclate franchement de rire.

-Mais en même temps tu as tout l'air d'un abruti! Tu poses des questions franchement stupides, tu me harcèles sans raison apparente, des fois tu te la joues tombeur de ces dames, ce qui contraste avec les fois où ,comme maintenant, tu as l'air d'un enfant qu'on gronde. Et s'ajoute à ça que tu es trop curieux, trop prétentieux et trop bruyant pour que j'ai l'impression d'avoir autre chose qu'un idiot fini devant moi.

Potter me fixe hébété un instant, puis ses yeux semblent s'assombrir, il serre les dents et la colère vient déformer ses traits.

-Parce que tu te crois parfaite peut-être, Barnes? crache-t-il en serrant les poings, tu es égocentrique au possible, vicieuse, hypocrite, tu te sers des gens pour te divertir, tu manipules, tu dupes, tu trompes, tu blesses, et tu sais pourquoi je pense ça? Parce que je sais que c'est toi qui a organisé ce coup monté contre Dawson, et je sais aussi que tu t'es arrangée pour faire porter le chapeau à ces deux Poufsouffles qui ont changé d'école. Tu es ridicule à juger les autres parce que tu es certainement l'une des pires personnes qui soit!

Après un dernier regard noir, il part d'un pas vif, me laissant plantée là.

Je rentre en vitesse dans ma chambre, il faut absolument que je trouve une idée...Il sait que c'est moi qui ai piègé Dawson, il faut que je trouve quelque chose contre lui pour m'assurer qu'il ne dira rien...

Il ne me faut pas plus de quelques secondes de réflexion pour trouver une idée.

Je sors de mon dortoir pour aller dans celui de Ben, je prends ce dernier brusquement par la manche en lui expliquant mon plan et l'entraine avec moi à travers le chateau jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondors, et plus précisement, celui de Potter.

J'ouvre la porte et fonce vers cet imbécile qui est avachi sur son lit et me regarde d'un air étonné en me voyant arriver comme une furie. Je lui donne un coup de poing profitant de l'effet de surprise, pendant que Ben pétrifie Alan Stanley qui était là aussi et lui jette par la même occasion un sortilège pour qu'il ne puisse rien entendre de la conversation qui va suivre. Ben pétrifie ensuite Potter pendant que je me mets à fouiller frénétiquement ses affaires, jusqu'à ce que je mette la main sur sa cape d'invisibilité.

Je prends ensuite leur poubelle en fer, la vide sur le sol, prends des parchemins qui ressemblent à des devoirs de potion, les jette dedans tout en y mettant le feu. Ben jette le contre sort à Potter qui se relève en me jetant un regard paniqué alors que je tiens sa précieuse cape au dessus du feu.

-Potter, je veux que tu fasses un serment inviolable avec moi, afin de m'assurer que tu n'iras pas révéler que c'est moi qui ai piègé Dawson, si tu refuses, je brûle ta cape.

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que cette folle t'a fait jurer? me demande Alan après le départ de ladite folle.

-De ne pas parler de quelque chose, je réponds amèrement en serrant ma cape contre moi.

Je vais me coucher d'une humeur massacrante, sans même aller prendre mon repas, trop honteux d'avoir dû me plier devant Barnes.

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, ma colère n'est toujours pas passée. Je me rends en cours de potion où je vais retrouver Barnes,et lui faire payer le chantage qu'elle m'a fait hier.

Une fois dans la salle, je bouscule Ben Lewis pour le doubler et me dépêche de rejoindre Barnes qui est déjà assise. Elle tourne la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire, pensant trouver son ami, mais prend vite une expression exaspérée en me reconnaissant. Cependant elle ne change pas de place, sachant pertinemment que si elle se lève maintenant, elle va s'attirer les foudres du Professeur Blavatsky.

Après les explications théoriques de la potion, nour commençons à la préparer en silence. Barnes me laisse faire le gros du travail, c'est à dire les sorts, mettre les ingrédients difficiles à manipuler, et gérer le temps, je crois que les potions ne sont pas son point fort. Une chance pour moi, qui suis doué dans cette matière. Profitant de l'avantage que j'ai sur elle puisque je connais les effets de tous les ingrédients sur la table, je glisse sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, plusieurs produits qui, mélangés comme je l'ai fais, devraient donner un résultat intéressant d'ici une dizaine de secondes. Je me dirige vers l'étagère où se trouve les ingrédients, laissant Barnes seule à notre table, avec le chaudron...qui lui crache à la figure un liquide verdatre et gluant! J'éclate de rire devant ce spectacle. Le professeur se précipite vers Barnes qui fulmine en me fusillant du regard. Elle ferait peur si elle n'avait pas l'air aussi ridicule avec ses cheveux dégoulinants qui lui collent au visage, son uniforme tâché, et son visage quasiment entièrement recouvert de cette substance verte.

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pour rater la potion à ce point! s'exclame naïvement Blavatsky.

Il nettoie ensuite Barnes et notre table d'un coup de baguette, puis nous somme de recommencer.

Je me mets donc à faire la potion, correctement cette fois. Barnes qui surveille mes moindres faits et gestes et se tient le plus à l'écart possible du chaudron, ce qui m'arrache un sourire de satisfaction.

Ce cours aura eut le mérite de me remettre de bonne humeur!

* * *

-Euh...Ella? m'interpelle Ben d'un ton inquiet.

-Quoi? je crache avec humeur, sans cesser de fixer l'objet de ma colère.

-Disons que j'ai un peu peur que tu sautes sur Potter pour lui arracher les yeux, je veux juste m'assurer que cette peur est infondée et que tu ne vas rien faire de stupide.

Je détache mon regard de l'autre abruti pour reporter mon attention sur mon assiette.

Malgré ce que Potter m'a fait en cours ce matin, je ne me suis pas vengée, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire...Même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque!

-Je ne vais rien faire, ne t'inquiète pas, je réponds à Ben en essayant de prendre un ton calme et détaché, je ne vais pas répondre à cet acte puéril, ça ne ferait que donner de la crédibilité à Potter, ou pire, il pourrait croire qu'on est sur un pied d'égalité! Alors que clairement, cet idiot ne m'arrive pas à la cheville! Je menace de bruler un objet d'une valeur inestimable et lui il fait quoi? Il me jette un peu de potion à la figure! Il manque cruellement d'imagination et de subtilité, je ricane.

-Sans vouloir t'offenser, j'ai pas trouvé ça super subtile la façon dont on a déboulé dans son dortoir hier, se moque Ben, et en plus, sa vengeance, aussi médiocre soit elle, a eu le mérite de te foutre en rogne! T'es d'une humeure massacrante depuis, et je vois bien que ça te coûtes de ne pas l'étriper sur place, comme lui quand on lui a rendu visite hier, preuve que vos techniques pour vous énerver l'un l'autre se valent...reprend-il en mangeant tranquillement.

-N'importe quoi! je rétorque presque en hurlant, choquée qu'il me compare ainsi à Potter, moi j'ai failli bruler sa cape pour une bonne raison, pas juste pour me venger, contrairement à lui! Il est si puéril!

-Pardon je crois que j'ai mal entendu: _Tu_ viens sérieusement de dire que se venger c'était puéril? s'étonne Ben avant d'éclater de rire.

-Non mais moi quand je me venge c'est pas pareil...je marmonne.

-En voilà un argument convaincant! se moque mon ami.

J'allais répliquer, quand McGo demanda le silence.

-Mes chers élèves, bonsoir, commence la directrice, je me permets de vous déranger pendant votre repas pour vous annoncer une nouvelle de la plus haute importance. Au vu des résultats peu encourageants, voire médiocre de certains d'entre vous pour certaines matières, le corps enseignant a décidé de mettre en place des cours de soutien. A partir de demain, seront affichés dans le hall, des listes vous indiquant trouverez les cours pour lesquels vous avez besoin de soutien, et les cours pour lesquels vous donnerez des cours pour aider vos camarades.

Des murmures indignés s'élèvent dans la salle.

Je sens que ces cours ne vont pas me plaire... j'ai du mal en DCFM, matière où Potter excelle et j'ai du mal en Potion, matière où Potter excelle aussi, vous voyez mon problème?

Et je vais très probablement me retrouver à donner des cours de soutien en Métamorphose, ce qui est loin de m'enchanter. Donner de mon temps pour m'améliorer, je veux bien, mais le gâcher pour aider les autres, je suis totalement contre.

-Tu penses que c'est qui qui va accrocher les listes demain? demande Ben en se tournant vers moi, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

-Je sais pas, le concierge je suppose, pourquoi? je m'étonne en arquant un sourcil.

-Il va probablement les afficher très tôt du coup...continue Ben.

-Et...? je réponds ne voyant pas où il veut en venir.

-Et, s'il doit les afficher demain très tôt, les listes ne sont sûrement plus dans le bureau de la directrice, mais dans le sien! m'explique Ben en roulant des yeux, fatigué de mon manque de réaction.

-Allons-y! je m'exclame en comprenant où il veut en venir.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le bureau du concierge, une fois arrivé, Ben entre dedans et se met à chercher les listes, pendant que je fais le guet, en utilisant mon ouïe extraordinaire pour surveiller le concierge qui, pour l'instant, est aux alentours de la tour Serdaigle.

-Je les ai! annonce fièrement Ben en tendant des parchemins devant moi, interromptant mon écoute.

Je jette un oeil à la feuille, comme je l'avais prédit, je suis en cours de soutien en Potion et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et je devrais donner des cours en Métamorphose, mais aussi, à ma grande surprise, en divination.

-Si on efface tout ça va être louche, chuchote Ben, on devrait garder un de chaque, non?

J'acquièce et efface mon nom du cours de soutien de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, car c'est trop humiliant de perdre un duel, et j'efface aussi mon nom de la liste de Métamorphose. Bien que j'adore cette matière, ici, on me demande de donner des cours deux fois par semaine, alors qu'en divination, ce n'est qu'une fois. Ma bonté à des limites.

Ben lui, garde les Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour soutenir et les Potions pour être soutenu.

Ben retourne dans le bureau pour ranger les feuilles, je me concentre à nouveau sur les sons provenant de la tour de Serdaigle, et constate avec horreur que le concierge en est parti. Je le cherche rapidement à travers le château et entraine Ben en courrant en réalisant qu'il n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de nous.

Essoufflés, nous finissons par nous arrêter devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Bien qu'elles soient réservées aux filles, Ben ne se gêne pas pour rentrer et aller s'asperger le visage d'eau, tout en m'insultant pour avoir osé le faire courir. Je rigole devant ses manières, et le rejoint pour boire un peu d'eau au robinet. Mais lorsque je pose ma main dessus, je me sens comme happée hors de la réalité. Ma vision devient floue, je sens une odeure âcre, et un drôle de sifflement me parvient.

Je ferme les yeux pour tenter d'améliorer ma vue, mais quand je les rouvrent, le décor est toujours aussi peu distinct. En revanche, je vois très clairement un jeune garçon s'approcher vers moi, il est frêle, a des cheveux noirs de jais, et porte des lunettes rondes qui dissimulent un peu ses yeux verts. Il s'arrête à côté de moi et ouvre la bouche. Cependant ce ne sont pas des mots qui en sortent, mais les mêmes sifflements que j'entends en fond sonore depuis tout à l'heure. Les lavabos se mettent alors à s'écarter, pour ouvrir comme un puit sombre au centre. Le garçon s'approche et saute dedans.

-Ella! Ella! Réponds moi où j'appelle à l'aide! me crie Ben en me secouant.

Je cligne plusieures fois des yeux, pour me réhabituer à voir correctement, et Ben soupire de soulagement en voyant que je suis revenue à moi.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va mourir? me demande-t-il inquiet.

-Non, mais il y a un passage secret ici, je réponds en désignant les lavabos.

-Vraiment? s'extasie Ben, comment on l'ouvre? Il mène où?

-Je crois qu'il faut parler fourchelangue pour l'ouvrir, et je ne sais pas où il mène, mais hors de question qu'on cherche comment y aller, il y a eu des morts et de la magie noire là dedans, je dis en frissonant.

Ben fait la moue, déçu de ne pas partir à l'aventure, cependant il n'ajoute rien, sachant que quand j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos d'un lieu, il vaut mieux s'en tenir éloigné.

C'est inquiète que je rentre dans ma chambre ce soir. D'habitude, je n'ai pas de visions comme ça, en plein jour alors que je suis consciente, et je me suis laissée aller à mes pouvoirs il y a peu, je les contrôle mieux que ça d'habitude.

J'ai lu dans un livre que les personnes ayants des visions, savent plus de choses que les autres, mais que ce serait trop dur à porter constamment, c'est pourquoi, elles semblent oublier ce qu'elles savent la plupart du temps, et certaines informations refont surface de leur inconscient pour les mettre en garde, les prévenir de quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas si cette hypothèse est correcte, il est difficile d'en émettre sur un phénomène que peu de personnes connaissent, et en plus je ne sais pas si elle pourrait s'appliquer aux banshees, mais si c'est le cas, je me demande pourquoi mon inconscient a voulu me montrer ça...

Je me dirige vers ma table de nuit et en sors la petite boîte bleue nuit dans laquelle repose la fine bague offerte par Eugénie. Je la glisse dans mon sac de cours et décide que je retournerai dans les toilettes du deuxième étage dès que j'en aurais l'occasion afin de reprovoquer une vision à l'aide de ma bague.


End file.
